Dumbledore a peur…
by Ronaway
Summary: Ch 17 en ligne Chapitre ignoble à souhait, j'ai viré plein de parties trop gores, mais bon voici une autre facette de notre personnage principal qui est pour l'instant à peine ébauchée, Dumbledore a de quoi être inquiet... à suivre.
1. Ch 1 : La drôle de répartition

**Dumbledore a peur.**

****

Disclaimer :   
Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la propriété de JKRowling, sauf peut-être mon personnage, Damien… et encore… Vous pouvez prendre mon héros, s'il vous inspire… 

Petite info :

J'ai décidé de refaire toute la fiction parce que j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre. Après une si longue absence. J'ai donc changé le nom de mon héros parce qu'il m'énervait un peu.. Bonne lecture.  
  


Résumé :

Dans cette fiction, on va suivre le périple d'un enfant prodige auquel il n'arrive que de graves ennuis… Ce résumé est vraiment nul, mais bon, ne vous découragez pas maintenant…  
  


  
**Chapitre 1 :** La drôle de répartition :

  
  
Cela faisait un moment que la plupart des élèves s'étaient installé dans la grande salle. Les premières années attendaient impatiemment que les portes menant à cette salle veuillent bien s'ouvrir... 

McGonagall leur avait dit de rester calme, mais une fois partie, l'agitation s'empara à nouveau des élèves, inquiets à l'idée d'être répartis. Certains racontés des histoires terribles à propos de cette répartition. D'autres restaient silencieux, le visage pâle en écoutant le vacarme qui régnait de l'autre côté de la porte. 

Dans l'atmosphère lugubre du château, les fantômes avaient leur apparition, faisant frémir la plupart des élèves. Un rire rauque s'entendait de plus en plus. Les fantômes, l'air préoccupés, formèrent un cercle autour des élèves pour apparemment les protégés. 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. On put voir une immense salle s'étendant sur près de soixante mètres de longueurs, éclairée par des milliers de bougies accrochés aux murs ou flottant comme par magie dans l'air. Des centaines de paires d'oeils regardaient curieusement le cortège d'enfants avancer lentement. 

Certains premières années tremblaient de partout. La plupart admiraient le très célèbre plafond magique où une bourrasque de gouttes d'eau semblait s'abattre sur tous les élèves sans ne jamais les atteindre. 

Enfin, au fond de la salle, face à la table des professeurs, on aperçut un petit tabouret en bois sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau abîmé. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait à côté, un parchemin à la main.  
  
  


Lorsque les nouveaux élèves furent réunis, un silence envahit progressivement la salle. 

Le chapeau commença alors à bouger, les premières années, terrifiés, regardèrent une fente se former et tous sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix nasillarde commença à chanter une chanson. 

Tout le monde écouta religieusement les propos du chapeau qui expliquait d'une manière très simple sur quelles compétences ils envoyaient les élèves dans une des quatre maisons. Puis, lorsqu'il eut conclu, tous les élèves applaudirent bruyamment. 

McGonagall déroula alors son mystérieux parchemin. Chacun des premières années savait que, dès maintenant, se jouait leur destiné. Mettre un chapeau magique sur la tête s'avérait plus terrifiant que toutes les bêtises racontées par les grands frères. 

Les premières années fixaient du regard ce miteux chapeau tandis que McGonagall commençait à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Parmi eux, un enfant, un peu plus petit que la moyenne. Ce qui paraissait le plus étonnant, c'était l'expression de lassitude dans son regard, comme si cet enfant en avait plus vu que les autres.  
  


====================================================================================  
  


  
Ce garçon s'appelait Damien, il se savait d'origine française, mais ces parents l'avaient, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, délibérément abandonné. Il fut récupéré dans un orphelinat londonien pendant tout ce temps. 

Un matin, il reçut cette fameuse lettre qu'il donna à son tuteur. Ce-dernier la regarda avec un sourire ironique et lui déclara qu'il n'aimait pas les plaisanteries du mauvais genre. Par conséquent, il devrait se débrouiller entièrement seul. Sur ce, le tuteur, lui ferma la porte au nez.  
  


Damien n'avait jamais été apprécié par ses compagnons. Il était trop bizarre, trop mystérieux pour son jeune âge. 

Ainsi, depuis très jeune il s'était débrouillé seul. Il passait la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque municipale en face de l'orphelinat. Les jeux ne l'intéressaient pas, regarder la télévision l'énerver. 

Sa seule occupation consistait à prendre un livre et essayer d'en retenir les idées principales. Tout le monde disait : "Il ne lit pas. Personne ne lit à son jeune âge !!! Je ne supporte pas les enfants qui veulent se montrer intéressant par rapport aux autres alors qu'ils ne sont rien!" 

Tout le monde se trompait. Damien, à partir de six ans lisait parfaitement bien. Son professeur avait été abasourdi par sa progression, mais en peu de jour, il était devenu l'un des plus mauvais élèves de la classe. Il refusait de faire tout exercice. Il s'était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Le maître n'avait jamais compris ce qui s'était passé en si peu de jour.  
  
  


Un jour, ce fut la documentaliste qui, en ayant un peu assez de voir ce jeune garçon en train de prendre un livre toujours inadapté à son niveau, lui demanda avec beaucoup d'ironie ce qu'il avait retenu de ce livre. 

C'est alors qu'il leva ses yeux et commença à faire un résumé très complet concernant les oiseaux et leur cycle de vie. La documentaliste, pris au dépourvu, s'assit près de lui et ils commencèrent à discuter sur ce livre. 

Damien s'exprimait maladroitement, cherchant souvent ses mots. Personne ne lui avait donné une telle attention. La documentaliste, passionné par les oiseaux, essayait de le faire parler. A la fin de ce premier entretient, elle décida de s'occuper elle-même de la scolarité de l'enfant. Elle lui procura tout ce dont il avait besoin. Elle demanda même de le prendre chez elle, mais l'orphelinat refusa sous prétexte que c'était illégal. Elle alla voir le professeur pour lui conseiller de le faire changer de classe. Mais celui-ci n'avait aucun résultat qui puisse prouver que l'enfant était en avance. L'enfant apprenait vite, même trop vite. Il n'aimait pas se promener, il détestait le sport, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un livre, une mine d'informations comme il disait.  
  
  


Toute l'animosité que ses compagnons éprouvaient envers lui, était due principalement à son comportement trop timide et trop effacé. Damien ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, cela lui permettait de rester seul et de lire tout ce qu'il voulait. 

Les autres l'appelaient : "l'intello". Il ne supportait pas cette appellation. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de faire délibérément plein d'erreurs dans chacun des devoirs. Un jour, alors qu'il était en train de lire l' « Histoire de la Révolution », un groupe d'élève arriva en grande pompe en criant "Damien l'intello!!! ..." 

Un des enfants lui prit le livre des mains et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Damien leva alors lentement les yeux, regarda cette dizaine d'enfants. Même des plus grands lui criaient aux oreilles. 

Il dit alors d'une voix calme et posée : "rends-moi ce livre". Ils s'esclaffèrent. Il répéta : "Rends-moi ce livre". Certains, pliés en deux ne pouvaient répondre. D'autres continuaient à chanter la chanson tout en riant. 

Damien éprouvait une colère qui cette fois-ci ne pouvait pas être contenue. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que la même scène se reproduisait. Il se leva, impuissant, pour aller chercher son livre. Lorsqu'il se baissa pour le ramasser, l'un des enfants le bouscula violemment et mit un coup de pied dans le livre. Damien leva lentement la tête. La couverture du livre était déchirée. Son poing se crispa. 

La colère était tellement forte, qu'il se produisit à ce moment-là une chose qu'il ne put expliquer. Tous les élèves furent éjecter au bout de la pièce. Tout rire disparut. Tout sourire disparut. Tous avaient eu très peur. Lorsque le tuteur arriva, il donna à Damien une double punition pour avoir d'une part abîmé son livre, d'autre part avoir effrayé ses camarades. Il fut même menacé, au cas où il reproduirait ce phénomène, d'expulsion.  
  
  


  
Quelques jours après avoir eu la menace, il reçut cette lettre. 

Son tuteur avait cru que Damien avait imaginé un canular lui permettant de sortir de cet orphelinat. Il lui avait dit en riant froidement : « Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de plus réaliste non, allez, je te donne ton chef- d'oeuvre. » 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Damien regarda le contenu de la lourde lettre. D'après tout ce qu'il avait lu, la sorcellerie n'existait pas pour lui. Cependant, il savait qu'il était bizarre. Tout le monde le lui avait dit. 

Cette lettre s'adressait plus particulièrement à son tuteur. Elle expliquait d'une manière très claire comment rejoindre le monde des sorciers, où il trouverait l'argent nécessaire pour acheter ses affaires. Une clé était jointe à l'enveloppe et permettait d'ouvrir un coffre d'un de ses arrière-grands-pères. Damien compris le contenu de la lettre. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à celui qu'il l'avait écrite. 

Elle était écrite à la main avec un papier d'une grande qualité, qui dépenserait autant d'argent pour faire une farce, et d'abord qui lui ferait une farce??? Même si la magie n'était racontée que dans les livres pour enfants, livres qu'il n'avait jamais touché, le contenu de la lettre était tout à fait envisageable. Enfin, le caractère officiel le convainquit qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un canular. Il décida donc de suivre les instructions écrites dans la lettre.  
  


Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait compris comment s'évader de l'orphelinat sans se faire repérer. Il y avait un trou dans le grillage entourant le parc, un seul trou derrière le stade de football. De nombreuses fois il était allé à la bibliothèque le mercredi en passant par-là. 

L'énorme avantage qu'il avait par rapport aux autres, c'est qu'il était insomniaque. Couché à minuit, levé à trois heures, il pouvait ensuite faire ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire, lire. Ce soir là, il avait longuement préparé son escapade. Sa valise était déjà près du trou. Il ne lui restait que deux jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il avait choisi de s'y prendre le plus tard possible en espérant qu'il puisse trouver un hôtel pour la nuit suivante. S'il s'y était pris quelques semaines à l'avance, où aurait-il caché ses affaires?? Comment aurait-il expliqué son absence?? Son évasion fut comme les précédentes : une simple promenade nocturne.  
  


Il était alors vers les 6 heures du matin, le contrôleur commença sa journée en voyant un petit garçon entrer et sortir du métro d'un pas mal- assuré. 

Damien, équipé d'une carte de Londres qu'il avait volé à son tuteur, arriva vers les sept heures près du Chaudron Baveur. Le plus difficile fut de trouver le Chaudron Baveur. Personne ne semblait le connaître. 

Un énorme monsieur ayant une énorme cicatrice tout au long du front le mena vers une habitation ressemblant à une maison en vente. En entrant dans ce bar miteux, Damien eut des frissons, il regarda le barman qui discutait avec son seul client.  
  


  
« Hagrid, que je suis content de te revoir ! »  
  
L'expression du barman changea subitement :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé à ton visage ? »  
  
Hagrid le regarda d'un air fatigué puis déclara que son chien l'avait mordu lorsqu'il dormait. Damien s'approcha à petit pas du bar. Dans la lettre, il était précisé qu'il fallait demander au barman comment accéder au "Chemin de Traverse". Il demanda alors d'une voix fluette :  
  
"Pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment on fait pour aller au Chemin de Traverse??"  
  
Le Barman le regarda en souriant :  
  
"Tient, voilà un petit nouveau... Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ??"  
  
Damien répéta sa question.  
  
"Oh! Bon allez, je t'y emmène!!"  
  
Hagrid s'écria :  
  
« Non laissez-le-moi, je commence à avoir l'habitude après avoir eu l'honneur de diriger le petit Potter !  
  
-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de ce frêle garçon qui est venu ici après onze ans de disparition. » Dit le Barman, songeur.  
  


Hagrid mena alors Damien à l'arrière de la boutique et lui montra comment accéder au chemin de Traverse. Il lui dit alors d'un ton compatissant :  
  
« Voici le Chemin de Traverse, on va d'abord aller à la banque pour sortir des sous. Peut-être que tes parents t'en ont donné ?   
  
-Non, ils ne m'en n'ont pas donné, répliqua froidement Damien.  
  
Ne voulant pas aborder un sujet qu'il ne lui portait pas à coeur, il entra dans cette surprenante allée. Tout ce qu'il vit le dérouta : des hiboux, des drôles de balais, du n'importe quoi. Il se demanda à plusieurs reprises comment pouvait être la Banque Gringotts. 

Hagrid ne parla pas beaucoup. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié la réplique de Damien et lui dit qu'il l'attendait dehors. Il commença par aller chercher des sous et fut très surpris de voir qu'il en avait.

 Les affaires furent rapidement acheter, il hésita à acheter tous les livres de la librairie, mais en voyant le tas qu'il avait acheté, il se dit qu'il en aurait suffisamment pour toute la soirée. Hagrid discutait joyeusement à ses côtés comme s'il lui avait pardonné. 

Le sujet principal fut le sport pratiqué dans ce monde, à savoir le Quidditch. Damien répondait de temps en temps, mais essayait surtout de changer le sujet de discussion. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que sa baguette magique. En entrant dans le magasin, il vit un vieux monsieur barbu occupé à insérer une plume dans un bout de bois. Damien réprima un rire. Dans quel monde était-il tombé ? A quoi pouvait donc servir un bout de bois agrémenté d'une plume ?  
  
"Monsieur, on ne rit pas de ce que je fais ! Taisez-vous, vous voulez une baguette, Monsieur, alors on va vous en trouver une."  
  
Après un long moment où Damien ne comprit absolument pas ce que ce vieux monsieur voulait qu'il fasse, il prit la bonne baguette où un arc-en-ciel de couleur surgit. Sans attendre une seconde, le monsieur prit la baguette des mains de l'enfant, la nettoya d'un coup de chiffons et la rangea dans son étui.  
  
"-Surprenant, monsieur, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu ce phénomène! Quel est votre nom?  
  
-Solut, monsieur.  
  
-Ce nom ne me dit rien, je pense que vous devez être le premier moldu de votre lignée à avoir des pouvoirs magiques...  
  
Damien sortit dérouté. Il décida d'acheter un livre pour "moldu" sur ce qu'était le monde magique et demanda à Tom où est-ce qu'il pouvait loger, le barman, lui proposa alors une de ses chambres. Le lendemain, le même contrôleur vit le petit garçon entrer dans le métro et sortir vers la gare.  
  


====================================================================================

Il avait tout fait seul, il était habitué. Il était maintenant avec tous les élèves de son âge en train d'attendre qu'on l'appelle. Il ne savait qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire, il ne savait dans quelle maison il allait aller. Puis tout d'un coup il ne resta plus que lui. 

McGonagall l'appela avec sa froideur habituelle "Damien Solut". Il s'avança en essayant de calmer son esprit, jeta un coup d'oeil à Hagrid qui sourit. Assis sur le tabouret, il mit le chapeau sur la tête en essayant d'être le plus calme possible. 

Pendant quelques longues minutes, ce fut le silence total. Damien savait que le chapeau allait criait le nom de sa maison, sa maison qui lui serait aussi sa destinée. Cependant, rien ne se passa, le chapeau parla dans un murmure d'une voix crispée.  
  


"C'est la première fois que je vois ça, mon jeune homme! Je ne peux pas te dire où te mettre. Avec une telle intelligence, c'est à toi de décider. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix, mon bonhomme."  
  


Le chapeau se souleva tout seul et alla se posait par terre. Personne ne dit un mot. Damien se leva lentement et regarda à nouveau le chapeau.  
  
« Choisi » articula t'il.  
  
Damien chercha un regard pouvant l'aider. Celui de Hagrid paraissait étonné comme tous ceux des élèves et des professeurs. Le vieux monsieur au centre de leur table regardait fixement le chapeau. 

Damien se retourna face aux milliers d'élèves. Il devait choisir. Ceux à l'extrême gauche de la salle ne lui plaisaient pas, il hésitait entre les trois autres tables. Il s'avança alors, comme guidé, vers la table de Gryffondor. Il s'assit alors que tout le monde posait sur lui un regard interrogateur. 

McGonagall regarda Dumbledore qui semblait lui aussi étonné : cet enfant avait choisi lui-même sa maison.  
  


====================================================================================  
Note de fin de chapitre :

Cela vous a plu??? Tant mieux : critiquer autant que vous pouvez : j'adore ça !!!


	2. Ch 2 : Mr Solut, pourquoi

Dumbledore a peur.  
  
Voici le second Chapitre de ma fiction, Je me sens un peu seul, alors n'oublier pas de m'écrire juste une petite critique. juste une ! Thankssss Bonne lecture.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre 2 : Mr Solut, pourquoi...  
  
McGonagall regarda Dumbledore qui semblait lui aussi étonné : cet enfant avait choisi lui-même sa maison.  
  
Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Damien, qui était la cible d'un millier de regards n'osait lever la tête de son assiette.  
  
Est-ce la première fois que le Chapeau ne puisse pas trouver la maison d'une personne??? Pourquoi tout devait retomber sur lui? Encore une autre anormalité auquel il devrait s'habituer.  
  
Pendant un long moment, le silence régna dans la salle. Personne n'osait bouger, ni discuter. Dumbledore se leva lentement de son trône et déclara d'une voix encore claire malgré son âge :  
  
"Les premières années et tous les autres élèves sont les bienvenus dans cette école. J'exige que cette année toutes les règles fixées par les professeurs soient appliquées. Je rappelle qu'il est désormais strictement interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt pour tous les élèves. Même si le gouvernement n'a pas reconnu officiellement les faits, je déclare que Lord Voldemort est bel et bien de retour."  
  
Un agitation se propagea dans la salle. Certains se regardaient l'air paniqué... « On est tous morts » soufflaient les élèves. Mais Dumbledore ne prit pas en compte du remous :  
  
"J'assume entièrement la responsabilité de cette annonce. Je ne veux surtout pas que tout le monde cède à la panique. Cet endroit est protégé contre toute attaque de mangemorts. J'ai moi-même vérifié les barrières de sécurité. Cependant, je me vois dans l'obligation de ne plus autoriser les sorties au Pré au lard. Tous les élèves devront à tout instant faire preuve de vigilance et devront, dans n'importe quelles circonstances, je le répète, respecter les ordres dictés par vos professeurs. Par souci pour votre sécurité, vos professeurs et moi-même avons organisé un tournoi de baguette entre chaque maison où tous les élèves auront le droit de s'exercer. Je vous invite vivement à vous y inscrire, ce sera un bon entraînement en cas de danger. Votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal sera Mr Lupin que certains connaissent déjà. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, Mr Lupin est bel et bien un loup-garou mais il existe une potion maintenant reconnu officiellement lui permettant de mettre en danger aucun d'entre nous. Mr Rogue s'en chargera. Enfin, pour terminer sur une note plus joyeuse, nous organiserons un bal vers l'an Noël, qui sera ouvert cette fois-ci à tous les élèves. Bon-appétit"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien sursauta, il n'avait jamais vu autant de chose à manger de sa vie. Il hésitait à se servir tellement la décoration lui plaisait. Cependant, des milliards de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Il se sentait comme à l'orphelinat : complètement coupé des autres. Certains lui jetaient des coups d'?il soupçonneux en parlant à voix basse. D'autres, apparemment excité, désignaient du doigt une personne qui apparemment semblait célèbres puisqu'ils semblaient le comparer à un Dieu. Damien regarda le jeune homme dont on ne cessait de faire les louanges. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ce jeune homme? Il avait l'air fatigué, le visage un peu pâle, comme s'il était malade. Damien remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait l'air malheureux. Il ne se préoccupait pas des personnes qui le regardaient. Il mangeait calmement en disant parfois quelques mots à l'oreille de ses deux amis apparemment eux aussi très inquiets.  
  
Damien contempla longuement le jeune homme tout en repensant à ceux qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort, qui pouvait avoir un nom aussi ridicule ! Tout d'un coup, il jeta le plat dans la marre et demanda à son voisin à haute voix :  
  
"C'est qui ce Voldemort??"  
  
Un frémissement parcourut tout le coin de la table. Certains le regardèrent d'une manière terrifiée en lâchant subitement leur couvert. Damien sourit de leur réaction, ce qui fit frémir encore plus les élèves. Il n'avait rien lu dans tous les livres qu'il avait dévorés durant la nuit sur un certain "Lord" ou même "Voldemort". Damien, résigné, regarda à nouveau dans son assiette. Définitivement, il ne lui arriverait que des ennuis dans sa vie. Il continua à manger en pestant contre la bêtise qu'il venait de proférer. Un garçon de septième année lui demanda :  
  
"Bon, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques ce qui c'est passé lors de la répartition.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris, répondit Damien, qui craignait de faire une autre bêtise.  
  
-Allez, vas-y."  
  
C'est alors qu'un garçon dit :  
  
"On l'a tous vu ce qui c'est passé ! Ce môme a enlevé le chapeau de peur d'être envoyé à Serpentard ! Puis il a délibérément choisi sa propre maison comme un malhonnête ! Tout cela parce qu'il est un espion à la solde de Voldemort.  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce... répondit Damien étonné par tout ce que cet élève venait de dire  
  
-Tais-toi, conclut-il, laisse-nous parler de quidditch, c'est plus intéressant.  
  
-Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela sans me connaître ! répliqua Damien  
  
-Oh, je connais suffisamment tes parents pour savoir qui tu es. De plus, tu parles de Tu-sais-qui avec une désinvolture qui prouve ton origine !  
  
Damien commença à rire malgré lui. Son interlocuteur frémit :  
  
« Sort d'ici, mangemort !   
  
-C'est étrange que tu connaisses mes parents alors que même moi je ne les connais pas ! »  
  
Le garçon rougit un peu. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Cette lutte entre deux individus semblait les intéresser au plus au point. Damien comprit que le garçon cherchait une dernière réplique cinglante pour pouvoir être considéré comme le vainqueur. Mais Damien profita de ce moment de réflexion pour déclarer avec une pointe d'humour :  
  
« Parle de quidditch, c'est plus intéressant ! »  
  
Damien se resservit quelques frittes sous le regard haineux du jeune homme. L'élève de septième année lui donna alors un coup de coude et lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
"Ne l'écoute pas ! Il est le fils d'un haut-placé au gouvernement... Pour lui tout ce qui est anormal à un rapport avec les mangemorts.  
  
-Je n'ai rien d'un mangemort ! répliqua Damien  
  
-Je sais, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le dire.  
  
-Le chapeau m'a dit de choisir. J'ai choisi ici.  
  
-Depuis les sept années que je suis là, je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel phénomène. N'a t'il pas rajouté quelque chose... Une raison pour lesquelles il ne choisissait pas lui-même ta future maison.  
  
-Non non, il m'a juste dit de choisir."  
  
Damien ne voulait pas se gargariser en disant qu'il avait d'incroyables capacités magiques... De plus cela le marginaliserait pour la suite des évènements. L'expérience qu'il avait eue lors des précédentes années lui avait servi de leçon.  
  
"Ouais... conclut le jeune homme sceptique avant de rebondir sur une affirmation de l'un de ses amis."  
  
Il écouta donc les autres qui semblaient se passionner dans ce fameux sport en faisant des pronostics concernant le futur gagnant de la coupe d'Angleterre. Il regarda d'une manière désintéressée le combat entre les supporters. Si le repas avait duré une heure de plus, ils en seraient sans doute venus aux mains.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Alors que tous les élèves se levaient, McGonagall s'approcha d'un pas rapide près de Damien qui, comme tous les autres s'avançaient vers la sortie :  
  
"Solut! Patientez quelques instants, Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir.  
  
Damien se retourna sous le regard presque malveillant des élèves qui semblaient avoir déjà un a-priori concernant sa propre personne. Alors que le flot d'élèves sortait de la salle, Damien suivit McGonagall qui le mena au niveau de la table des professeurs et le fit asseoir sur le vieux tabouret en face du siège d'où Dumbledore le scrutait.  
  
"-Damien Solut, dit-il en ayant un sourire crispé, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as enlevé le chapeau avant que celui-ci ne crie la maison qui t'était destiné? Pourquoi as-tu toi-même choisi ta propre maison alors que d'après le règlement exigé, toute personne doit être répartie !  
  
-Parce qu'il me l'a demandé... répondit Damien d'une voix enroué, déconcerté par le silence subi qui régnait dans la grande salle.  
  
-Vois-tu, ce chapeau a été conçu par les quatre fondateurs de cette école, il ne doit en aucun cas laisser choisir un élève sa propre maison. Il ne peut se tromper lorsqu'il a fait son choix. Toute personne indigne d'entrer dans cette école ne reçoit pas de lettres. De même, il envoie une quantité de lettre tant que l'élève concerné n'a pas reçu la lettre. Toi, tu en as reçu une.  
  
-Vous ne croyez donc pas ce que je dis, coupa Damien.  
  
Dumbledore regarda longuement l'enfant :  
  
-En effet, je ne crois pas ce que tu dis, mon jeune homme. Nous allons d'ailleurs le vérifier. Tu seras la seule personne depuis que cette école a été fondée à avoir à repasser la répartition. Depuis les quatre siècles que cette école existe, aucun phénomène n'a été enregistré.  
  
-Est-ce vraiment de ma faute ?  
  
-Peut-être !  
  
McGonagall posa à nouveau le chapeau sur la tête de Damien. Le Chapeau s'exprima alors à haute voix :  
  
"Encore toi, mon petit homme, je ne peux absolument rien pour toi, tu dois choisir toi-même ta maison, c'est sans doute la meilleure et ne revient pas une troisième fois me dérang..."  
  
Dumbledore coupa la parole au chapeau : "Comment ne peux-tu pas imposer une maison à ce jeune homme !  
  
-Il a acquiert une intelligence dont personne, même toi, ne peut imaginer. En le laissant faire lui-même son propre choix, je m'assurais qu'il aurait tracé sa voie tout seul. Il possède, en plus, toutes les capacités requises dans chacune des maisons, je ne pouvais choisir. Mais ce que je veux dire en ce moment c'est que cet enfant, malgré sa maturité trop précoce, est en train de se poser des milliers de questions...  
  
McGonagall enleva le chapeau. Dumbledore resta songeur. Il ferma les yeux, leva lentement sa main en essayant de se concentrer. Damien sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Puis tout d'un coup, le siège du professeur Dumbledore fut projeté en arrière. McGonagall accourut à ses côtés :  
  
"Je n'ai rien, c'est bon." dit-il en se relevant.  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers Damien, puis lui sourit : "Disons 10 points pour Griffondor pour m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru... Maintenant pose-moi les questions qui te turlupinent, si je peux y répondre bien-sûr...  
  
-Qui est-ce ce Voldemort?? demanda Damien  
  
-On ne dit pas "ce Voldemort", on dit "Lord Voldemort», c'est un mage noir qui au cours des quarante dernières années a éliminé tout opposant qu'il pourrait avoir, tout simplement pour régner sur le monde et pour éliminer ce que l'on appelle les moldus...  
  
-Qui était mon arrière-grand-père??  
  
-C'est quelque chose auquel je ne pourrais pas te dire pour l'instant... Il faudra attendre quelques années...  
  
-Pourquoi étiez-vous inquiet lorsque la professeur m'a emmené ici?  
  
-Je ne peux te le dire.  
  
-Cela a t'il un rapport avec mon arrière-grand-père???  
  
-De toute façon, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre quel genre d'homme était ton arrière-grand-père. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire... Minerva, ramenez Damien dans la salle aux communes." conclut Dumbledore apparemment énerver.  
  
Damien se demanda comment il avait fait pour rejoindre la salle aux communes. McGonagall, face au tableau, lui dit : "le mot de passe est courage, je vous souhaite bonne nuit Solut...  
  
-Merci », répondit Damien d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il traversait la porte peinte.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'absence d'animation rendait ce lieu triste et morne. Seuls les tableaux de personnes en train de dormir l'amusa. Le peintre n'avait vraiment aucun goût pour peindre des personnes dans de telles positions.  
  
De multiples portes, menaient dans de profonds couloirs. Il fit le tour jusqu'à voir une porte intitulée "1ère année-Garçon". Il l'ouvrit et avança dans le couloir d'un pas calme. Les bougies s'allumaient au fur et à mesure qu'il passait devant une porte. Il finit par trouver une liste sur laquelle était marqué le nom de chaque élève. En entrant, il vit que déjà, tous ses compagnons de chambre dormaient. Il n'était pourtant pas très tard!! Mais Damien n'avait pas vu le temps passé : il était dans les onze heures et demi du soir...  
  
Fatigué par cette éprouvante journée Damien s'en dormit presque aussitôt. Quatre heures plus tard, il se réveilla subitement. Il avait à nouveau fait le même cauchemar.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
J'espère que cela vous a plu. Cependant, j'entends déjà les répliques : Mais Dumbledore n'est pas comme cela ? Pourquoi l'as-tu décrit si froid et si peu ouvert ? Dumbledore aura peut-être des raisons de s'inquiéter.. Je n'en dit pas plus. A bientôt.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Réponse à Lili :  
  
J'ai décidé de refaire en rajoutant certains évènements pour être un peu plus réaliste. Damien ne peut pas tout faire. Je voulais aussi changer son nom propre car le précédant m'énerver, et enfin je n'étais pas très content du nombre de mots que faisait ma fiction. Cela fait près d'un mois que je n'ai pas tapé un mot sur cette fiction, il fallait que je m'y remette.  
  
Excusez-moi pour tous ceux qui lisaient la version précédente, j'espère que celle-ci est la définitive ! 


	3. Ch 3 : La métamorphose : c'est facile!

Dumbledore a peur.  
  
C'est tout de même difficile d'écrire un long chapitre. J'aimerai bientôt dépasser les dix-milles mots, mais cela va devenir relativement difficile ! J'ai du mal à inventer de nouvelles choses. après toutes les fictions originales qui sont éditées sur ce super site ! Je remercie ceux qui m'ont reviewé quelque chose à la fin du chapitre.  
  
J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose dès le début : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (sauf peut-être mon héros, quoique.). Je n'ai fait aucune allusion au livre 5 non seulement pour respecter ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu et ceux qui veulent être « vierge » lors de la lecture ( ce que je doute fort.) mais aussi parce que je m'avoue être trop déçu par ce grrr de livre. Buena lectura.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre trois : La métamorphose : c'est facile!!!  
  
Fatigué par cette éprouvante journée Damien s'en dormit presque aussitôt. Quatre heures plus tard, il se réveilla subitement. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'il essayait d'y repensait, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait que ce cauchemar ne montrer rien d'affreux. Tout était froid.  
  
Damien avait lu quelques livres décrivant le comportement des insomniaques... Ils dormaient moins que les autres parce que leur sommeil était plus profond que n'importe quelles autres personnes. Généralement, Damien se réveillait progressivement. Pendant qu'il dormait, on ne pouvait le réveiller qu'en le secouant violemment. Un cri, un coup de canon ou n'importe quoi de bruyant ne pouvait le réveiller.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien s'assit calmement sur son lit en frissonnant. Les autres camarades dormaient en face de lui. Ils avaient tous tirer les rideaux. C'était bien la première fois que Damien voyait un lit pareil. Il aurait plutôt était digne à un roi tel que Louis XIV ou Henry VII ! Damien s'étira en bayant. Il en avait pour quelques heures à attendre. Il commença par refaire son lit puis, sans bruit, il se dirigea dans la salle des communes. Il s'assit près de la cheminée où un feu crépitait, et prit le seul livre qui lui restait à lire : "Mille herbes et champignons magiques : nouvelle édition". Pendant deux heures il resta assis, le livre de potion sur ses cuisses, appréciant la chaleur qui se répandait autour de lui.  
  
Ce bouquin est comme une recette de cuisine que l'on doit apprendre par c?ur, pensa t'il. A quoi peut donc servir une potion où on ne mélange que des éléments disparates, sans ne connaître la fonction de chacun de ses éléments. Le mieux est de créer soi-même ses propres potions.  
  
Il lui restait maintenant plus qu'une heure avant qu'il ne puisse déjeuner. Après s'être lavé puis habillé, il redescendit dans la salle aux communes. Il n'y a aucune animation, pensait-il, ça en devient lassant.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Il rentra le premier dans la grande salle. Un silence pesant y régnait. Il s'assit en se demandant où pouvait se trouver le buffet puis subitement, un petit déjeuner copieux apparut sur la table. Bacon, thé, tartine, voilà un petit déjeuner anglais, pensa - t'il. Alors qu'il commençait à manger, une voix lui dit :  
  
"Vous êtes bien matinal, monsieur Solut..."  
  
Dumbledore s'approchait près de la table où Damien s'était installé.  
  
"Bonjour, professeur..." répondit ce dernier sans grande conviction,  
  
Heureusement, de nouveaux élèves entrèrent dans la salle, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Une élève qui semblait en cinquième année s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui demanda quelque chose. Le professeur aquiesca de la tête et fouilla dans sa poche. Il lui donna un amas de papier en souriant. Satisfaite, la jeune élève se dirigea droit sur Damien.  
  
"Salut, je suis la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor, dit-elle non sans fierté, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, mais appelle moi par mon prénom, comme tout le monde. Et toi quel est ton nom?  
  
-Damien Solut  
  
-Damien... c'est un prénom français ! Es-tu français?? demanda t'elle toute joyeuse,  
  
-Non, simplement d'origine française...  
  
-Oh, répondit-elle apparemment déçue. Bon, tu es en première année, regardons-ça, dit-elle en fouillant dans l'amas de feuilles. Voilà, c'est ton emploi du temps. Si tu as une moindre question ou un moindre problème n'hésite pas à faire appel à moi.  
  
-Merci, Hermione  
  
-Mais j'ai tout le c?ur pour ça, Damien!  
  
C'est la première fille sympa qu'il rencontra, cette Hermione. Elle avait l'air de s'adapter avec toutes les personnes. Son sourire compatissant enlevait tout stress, toute inquiétude. Elle prenait aussi son rôle de préfet très au sérieux. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit levée si tôt aujourd'hui pour se montrer un préfet exemplaire. Malgré cela, Damien, tout en la regardant faire sa distribution d'emploi du temps, pensa que cette jeune file devait sans doute être studieuse et prête à tout pour être la première de sa classe...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Une voix coupa net ses pensées.  
  
"Salut, tu es Solut, je suppose... dit un camarade qu'il supposa être celui de sa chambre  
  
-Oui, je suis Damien, répondit-il avec simplicité  
  
-Dis-donc, comment cela se fait que tu n'ai pas dormi dans ton lit cette nuit?  
  
-Mais j'ai dormi dans mon lit, rétorqua Damien, d'une voix ironique, vous ne m'avez tout simplement pas vu parce que je suis revenu tard de ma convocation avec professeur Dumbledore, et que je me suis réveillé plus tôt que vous."  
  
Il ne voulait pas leur dévoiler qu'il ne dormait que quelques heures chaque nuit...  
  
« -Mais ton lit était fait ! Tu te moques ! ( Clin d'?il à un certain nombre d'amis qui peut-être me liront.indice : Pompignan, pour toutes les autres personnes, ne lisez pas cette remarque incompréhensible. )  
  
-Mais c'est moi qui aie fait mon lit !  
  
-Tu as fait ton lit ? C'était complètement inutile de faire ton lit ! Il y a plein d'Elfes qui sont chargés des tâches ménagères !  
  
-Bon, je le serais pour la prochaine fois, termina Damien.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Dumbledore, hier demanda un plus grand élève  
  
-Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde, bon j'ai terminé de déjeuner, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais chercher mes affaires de cours...  
  
-Mais il nous reste encore une heure...  
  
Damien, même s'il avait entendu la remarque de ses camarades, ne voulait pas qu'on le soumette à un interrogatoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose des questions. Il décida donc qu'inventer tout son passé serait la solution la plus adaptée.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Alors qu'il était assis tout en imaginant tous les mensonges qu'il pourrait dire, une jeune fille mit fin à ses réflexions :  
  
"-Tu viens, on a cours bientôt. Il faut que l'on retrouve la salle de cours de métamorphose."  
  
Damien leva la tête et sourit à la jeune fille.  
  
"Allez, j'arrive..."  
  
C'est tout au long du trajet qu'il mit à profit sa longue méditation.  
  
"-Tu t'appelle Damien, est-ce bien cela?"  
  
Damien confirma de la tête  
  
Une autre fille lui demanda alors :  
  
"-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier avec le Chapeau?"  
  
Damien hésita : "Peut-être que tu ne vas pas me croire mais le chapeau m'a laissé libre choix...  
  
-Tu dois bien être la première personne!!  
  
-Peut-être..."  
  
Un garçon s'exclama alors :  
  
-"Qui sont tes parents?  
  
-Ils sont morts il y a longtemps mais je ne me souviens de rien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce sujet.  
  
-OOh, dit une fille, voilà quelqu'un qui ressemble à Harry Potter..."  
  
Damien avait lu plein de truc à son sujet, Harry Potter celui qui avait tué Vous-savez-qui et qui a mit fin à trente ans de calvaire. Maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, (ce qui pouvait être assez étrange vu qu'il devait être mort...) ce pauvre garçon doit être en danger...  
  
L'arrivée dans la salle de cours mit fin à toutes les questions. Damien en fut soulagé. Il s'installa tout au fond de la pièce pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Les élèves semblaient déjà avoir constituer des groupes. Les filles d'un côté, les garçons de l'autre.  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose arriva enfin. D'un geste, elle stoppa toutes conversations. Damien ne s'était pas trompé. McGonagall était la droiture même. Elle n'acceptait aucun bruit, aucun divertissement lorsqu'elle était en cours :  
  
"La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, dit-elle, Quiquonque osera parler ou divertir la classe sera immédiatement renvoyée avec une interdiction de revenir."  
  
Un silence total suivit ces brèves phrases qui décrivaient parfaitement l'attitude du professeur. Le cours commença enfin, Damien de rendit compte qu'il connaissait parfaitement tout ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui était dur en métamorphose, c'est de penser à la fois à l'objet que l'on veut transformer et à l'objet transformé. Plus l'objet était gros où plus on voulait qu'il soit gros, plus on devait avoir une puissance magique développée. De même, il fallait qu'il y ait au moins un point commun entre l'objet transformé et l'objet d'origine. Ainsi, on pouvait transformer une allumette en aiguille à cause de la forme de ces deux objets...  
  
Après une longue explication qui fit endormir presque tout le monde, elle leur distribua une allumette qu'ils devaient transformer justement en aiguille. (Pour tout ceux qui se souviennent du 1er bouquin, c'est exactement la même scène... parce que c'est le même cour. Vous ne croyez pas que McGonagall va changer de cour chaque année ! Non mais...) Damien regarda l'allumette, il connaissait tout ce qui était de la théorie, mais n'avait jamais fait de la pratique. Il souleva sa baguette, pensant être un parfait imbécile, s'imagina dans sa tête une aiguille tout en regardant l'allumette puis d'un coup bref il secoua sa baguette vers l'allumette. Une parfaite aiguille bien scintillante était sur son bureau. Il regarda les autres, ils étaient tous en train de gesticuler leur baguette, certains même s'énervait sur l'allumette. Il regarda à nouveau son aiguille. Il l'imagina plus grosse, avec des floritures comme l'aiguille qu'il avait vue dans un livre du Moyen-âge. Il rouvrit les yeux : c'était parfaitement comme cela qu'il l'avait vu. McGonagall s'approcha devant son bureau, prit l'aiguille que Damien avait métamorphosée en tremblant, regarda avec une lueur de stupéfaction le visage de Damien, admira les jolies floritures noires qui ornaient la partie supérieure de l'aiguille et demanda à voix basse :  
  
"-Est-ce comme cela que vous-la vouliez?  
  
-Oui, répondit Damien incertain de son comportement face à un professeur aussi mitigée  
  
-Attendez-moi à la sortie, Solut" termina t'elle.  
  
Au grand soulagement de Damien, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce court dialogue.  
  
Il s'empressa de métamorphoser l'aiguille en allumette et s'assit calmement sur sa chaise alors que le professeur continuait à faire des critiques, jusqu'au moment où McGonagall félicita une jeune fille, apparemment très fière d'elle, et montra à toute la classe comment elle était son aiguille.  
  
Damien sentit à la fois de l'injustice, parce que la sienne était beaucoup plus belle mais aussi un soulagement de ne pas s'être fait remarquer. A la fin du cours, Damien s'approcha de McGonagall qui apparemment attendait que tous les élèves soient partis. Alexandra, la jeune fille, qui l'avait si gentiment invité à venir, lui demanda s'il venait.  
  
McGonagall leva la tête et répondit : "Solut doit rester quelques instants avec moi, je dois m'entretenir personnellement avec lui."  
  
Alexandra secoua la tête et sortit en fermant la porte.  
  
"-Venez par ici, Solut, dit alors le professeur de métamorphose"  
  
Damien entra dans une pièce à part. Il y avait un peu de tout et de n'importe quoi dans cette salle. McGonagall mit devant Damien un crayon :  
  
"Transforme-moi le en stylo-plume"  
  
Damien leva sa baguette et accomplit le défi qui lui était proposé. McGonagall regarda le stylo qu'il avait conçu.  
  
Elle continua à lui donner des objets de plus en plus gros...  
  
"Vous avez beaucoup de goût, Mr Solut, finit-elle par dire. Maintenant cette boîte en fer, je la veux en plomb."  
  
Damien essaya mais n'y parvint pas. McGonagall sourit : "C'est normal, le changement de matériaux à un autre ne se voit qu'en seconde année. Il me semble cependant que vous maîtriser parfaitement cette première année. Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir de telle connaissance, mon jeune homme?"  
  
Damien regarda son professeur : "J'ai tout simplement lu le livre concernant le programme de cette année...  
  
-La lecture... Vous avez donc une incroyable mémoire, mon jeune homme, car pour chacun des objets que vous avez transformés, il faut si prendre d'une manière différente. Vous avez déjà passé l'examen de métamorphose. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à transformer cet objet en plombs? Demanda alors Damien.  
  
-Il n'y a pas une seule manière de concevoir la métamorphose. Vous n'en connaissez pour l'instant qu'une, celle qui consiste à transformer un objet en un autre sans en changer le matériau. L'aiguille que vous avez formée tout à l'heure était bel et bien en bois ! Seulement, elle était en bois peint et semblait plus lourde, parce que le bois était plus concentré à l'intérieur. On aurait pu prouver que le matériau n'avait pas changé en la jetant par exemple dans un feu. Elle se serait immédiatement consumée. Maintenant, il y a des métamorphoses beaucoup plus difficiles. Je pense notamment à celle du corps humain. Tenez votre mot pour votre professeur de potion : Mr Rogue. Je vais demander à un fantôme de vous accompagner dans sa salle de cours.  
  
-Merci professeur, conclut Damien avant de refermer la porte.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
**************************************************************************** ** Réponse aux rewiews :  
  
Ellyah Mystical : Merci du compliment. Au moins je ne me sens plus trop seul. J'ai vu que tu as écrit une autre fiction. qui est très bien aussi. Je l'ai déjà lu ! 


	4. Ch 4 : Un petit cours avec Rogue

Dumbledore a peur.  
  
Voici le temps attendu chapitre quatre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Attention, parce que je vais démonter un par un chaque professeur. Je rigole, je vais juste faire en sorte que Damien déboulonne un peu. Je vais aussi rajouter un peu de romantisme dans mon histoire, cela en manque. Réponse aux rewiews à la fin.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre quatre : Un petit cours avec Rogue  
  
"Tenez votre mot pour votre professeur de potion : Mr Rogue. Je vais demander qu'un fantôme vous accompagne dans sa salle de cours.  
  
-Merci professeur", conclut Damien.  
  
Damien ferma la porte. Il crut mourir de peur en se retournant : un fantôme le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur, c'était les éclaboussures de sangs partout sur ses vêtements du fantôme comme si celui-ci c'était directement transformé en fantôme après s'être fait tuer. Le plus horrible, c'était la déformation qu'il y avait sur son crâne. Il avait du mourir en se recevant un coup de gourdin sur la tête. Les morceaux étaient restés tels quels lorsqu'il était passé dans le monde des fantômes.  
  
"-Je dois vous amener en salle de potion, jeune homme, suivez-moi, dit-il dans un souffle  
  
Sans dire un autre mot, le fantôme partit rapidement dans le couloir.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien courait dans le couloir lorsque, tout à coup, il fut propulsé en avant. Le tapis s'était subitement plissé devant qui, prit de vitesse, ne put s'étaler par terre. Un énorme rire cruel assourdit les oreilles d'un jeune homme. Damien se retourna en tenant son poignet droit. La chute lui avait fait mal. Un autre fantôme d'apparence assez joviale était en train de lui crier :  
  
"Je t'ai eu! Je t'ai eu!"  
  
C'est alors qu'une voix beaucoup plus grave cria :  
  
"PEEVEES!!!"  
  
Le fantôme appelé Peeves s'arrêta subitement de rire, sans doute pris de peur. Alors que Damien se relevait, son guide apparut à l'extrémité du couloir. Peeves commença à s'agenouiller :  
  
"Excusez-moi, Baron Sanglant, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, ce n'était ce que je voulais...  
  
-Heureusement que je n'ai pas le temps à te consacrer, sinon... rétorqua alors le Baron Sanglant  
  
-Mais, ce n'est pas... continua Peeves tout en se couchant par terre  
  
-Trèves de plaisanterie, je sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé... J'espère que tu te souviens de l'avertissement que tu as reçu...  
  
-Certainement, certainement...  
  
-Viens" dit le fantôme à Damien.  
  
Ils descendirent plusieurs étages, jusqu'au fin fond des cachots. Tout y semblait froid et humide, comme si cet endroit était possédé par un démon. Le Baron Sanglant s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Damien ne put réagir et traversa brutalement le corps du fantôme. C'était comme se recevoir une bassine d'eau gelée ou de plonger dans l'eau au Groenland. Le fantôme sourit... (si l'on pouvait appeler cela un sourire) .  
  
"Ce n'est rien, c'est tout simplement bien froid ! C'est ici, mon jeune homme, dit-il en désignant une porte. Si tu as le moindre avec Peeves, n'hésite pas à me le dire, ce qu'il aura fait sera puni comme il le faut. Je ferai appel aux conseils des fantômes dont je suis pour la treizième année le président. Nous l'expulserons comme il aurait fallu le faire depuis vingt ans. Bon cours de potion, mon jeune homme."  
  
Puis il disparut en traversant le plafond. Damien frappa doucement à la porte puis entra d'une manière gauche. Tous les élèves le regardèrent, le professeur Rogue, les bras croisés, quant à lui, semblait en colère.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"-Vous ai-je dit d'entrer !"  
  
Damien rougit de honte et bégaya :  
  
"-Je ne crois...  
  
-Alors ressortez immédiatement et frapper distinctement à la porte puis attendez qu je vous aie donné l'autorisation de rentrer !"  
  
Sous le rire de quelques personnes, Damien s'exécuta.  
  
"Entrer, dit une voix lasse"  
  
Damien entra le visage sobre dans la sombre salle de potion. Rogue était toujours debout près du bureau. Subitement l'expression de son visage changea. Un sourire mesquin apparut. Damien craignit le pire. Il ne savait pas trop quelle démarche adopter.  
  
"-Quelle entrée, monsieur Solut, je présume... Voilà une manière de se faire à nouveau remarquer, après l'exploit d'hier... Vous venez d'enlever vingt points à Griffondor pour être arrivé bien trois quarts d'heure en retard à votre premier cours de potion. L'année commence mal pour vous mon jeune homme. Et maintenant au lieu de rester figé comme un piquet, je vous ordonne de vous asseoir avant que je n'enlève cinquante autres points, est- ce clair ?"  
  
Damien resta figé sur place, il hésitait entre s'asseoir ou donner le mot d'excuse au professeur. Mais il pensait que le mieux aurait été de donner une justification écrite. Le professeur verrait que ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il avait été retenu et peut-être s'excuserait d'avoir enlevé injustement les points... Mais Damien connaissait mal le professeur Rogue. Il s'approcha donc du maître de potion et lui présenta le papier du professeur McGonagall. Rogue le regarda d'une manière indéfinissable. On aurait cru que le professeur était stupéfait par la réaction du jeune homme. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui arrivait une telle chose...  
  
"-Vous m'avez apparemment mal compris..." dit-il.  
  
Comprenant que le professeur n'avait rien à faire du mot d'excuse, Damien le posa calmement sur le bureau du professeur et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Il installa tout le matériel de potion sur la table, puis jeta un coup d'?il autour de lui. C'était le silence total. Personne n'osait broncher où faire quoique ce soit. Le professeur continuait à le regarder d'une manière pas très encourageante, certains autres élèves regardaient leur chaudron comme s'ils avaient commis une faute ou s'ils attendaient que le hachoir tombe. Rogue s'avança lentement d'un pas, regarda le contenu du chaudron d'un des élèves puis prit la parole :  
  
"-Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il avec une voix suave... Vous n'êtes pas ici pour agiter bêtement votre baguette. Je ne m'attends pas, bien sûr, à ce que vous compreniez toute la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne en dégageant des vapeurs colorés. Mais si vous n'étiez pas une de ses nombreuses bandes de cornichons (ça vous rappelle quelque chose???), je pourrais peut-être espérer vous apprendre toutes les subtilités d'un liquide mortel...  
  
Quel poète, ce prof... pensa Damien, je préfère tout de même Baudelaire...  
  
Perdu dans ces pensés, il fut subitement réveillé par Rogue :  
  
"Monsieur Solut, puisque vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer avec, entre autre votre arrivée tonitruante et que vous semblez tomber dans la léthargie en m'écoutant... J'ai une question à vous poser. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est l'asphaline?"  
  
Quelques personnes rirent...  
  
Damien répondit : "L'asphaline est un des principaux constituants de la racine de l'asphodèle dont peut découvrir l'effet dans la Goutte du Mort, il s'agit d'un somnifère qui peut endormir une personne de trois à quinze jours et donc la faire dépérir sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte."  
  
Le maître de potion le regarda assez surpris mais aussi coléreux :  
  
"Je suppose que vous avez lu cela dans un livre, commença t'il. Alors à quoi sert un professeur! Sachez, monsieur Solut que si vous avez un professeur pour vous instruire, c'est que le livre n'est pas suffisamment pas bien conçu pour vous débrouiller tout seul. Je vous prierais d'écouter ce qui se dit en cours avant de répéter bêtement ce qui est écrit dans un manuel... Et de toute façon, cette définition est incomplète. L'asphaline sert aussi à endormir les animaux et reste le moyen le plus couramment utilisée pour transporter les dragons. Maintenant retourner à vos potions contre les furoncles, je veux qu'elles soient toutes terminées avant la fin du cours! Mr Solut nous fera une démonstration de sa potion."  
  
Damien, à l'intérieur de lui-même, sourit. "Il est vraiment bête, ce professeur" pensa t'il.  
  
La potion n'avait vraiment rien de difficile, le seul problème s'est qu'elle devait se faire en une demi-heure et qu'il ne lui restait plus que vingt-cinq minutes... Calmement, il prépara tous les éléments dont il avait besoin en les jetant au fur et à mesure dans le chaudron... Mais il fallait accélérer la réaction... Il souvint qu'il existait différentes manières d'accélérer les potions sans toutefois en changer l'effet... Encore heureux qu'il ait lu ce livre ce matin... Il devait ajouter une goutte de Scève d'ortie, le moyen le plus approprié pour les potions du type curatives. Les vingt-cinq minutes passèrent très vite. Rogue tournait autour de chacune des tables en félicitant certains et martyrisant les autres. Damien fut interrompu au moment où il ajoutait la goutte.  
  
"-Monsieur Solut, qu'est-ce que vous êtes supposés faire maintenant..."  
  
-Euh, je termine ma potion, répondit Damien en cachant rapidement dans sa manche la pipette et en faisant croire de la mettre dans la poche.  
  
-Qu'avez-vous mis dans votre poche?  
  
-Rien rien, répondit Damien en rougissant  
  
-J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait Solut, ouvrez votre poche !"  
  
Damien s'exécuta. Le visage de Rogue rougit.  
  
"Où avez-vous cachez ce que vous avez mis dans votre poche?  
  
-Mais, je n'ai strictement rien mis dans ma poche! Il me semble qu'elle est totalement vide."  
  
Rogue recula d'un pas.  
  
"-Continuez votre potion, Solut, et surtout ne remettez jamais en question ce que je dis ! Votre rôle est de respecter ce que je dis. Je n'hésiterais pas à faire-part de votre comportement au professeur Dumbledore en personne ! "  
  
Au moment où la sonnerie sonna, Daniel prit peur, sa potion était bleue, et verte.  
  
"Parfait s'écria le professeur, Mr Solut, faites voir votre potion...  
  
Damien mit un échantillon de sa potion dans une éprouvette, il remua un peu et miraculeusement, sa potion se transforma en vert. Rogue regardait Damien avec un sourire cruel lorsque celui-ci lui apporta sa potion. C'était la seconde tentative de vengeance pour avoir répondu correctement à la question...Rogue regarda le contenu de l'éprouvette d'un air pas très convaincu, puis s'exclama :  
  
"Elle est parfaite, Solut, elle est parfaite à mettre dans une poubelle! Allez, Solut, il est grand temps d'essayer votre exploit! Si vous tuer ce crapaud, cela sera quinze points en moins pour Griffondor! »  
  
Damien fit boire un peu de potion au crapaud qui devait l'expérimenter. Celui-ci tomba brutalement assoupi. Le professeur s'exclama non sans satisfaction :  
  
"Vous l'avez tué! Vous l'avez tué!"  
  
-Je pense tout simplement qu'il dort répondit Damien en s'empêchant de sourire. Je perçois encore les battements au niveau de la gorge. »  
  
Rogue s'approcha rapidement puis s'exclama :  
  
« -Nous allons voir ça! Rial! Donnez-moi l'antidote... »  
  
Rogue prit l'antidote avec une lueur de démence... Il en versa quelques goûtes dans la bouche du crapaud, qui brutalement fit un énorme bond comme si un moustique l'avait piqué... Rogue mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'exclama à haute voix :  
  
"Sortez-tous. Solut, donnez-moi votre potion."  
  
En sortant de la classe, cette fois-ci, Damien eut un sourire au lèvre... "Qu'il est idiot, ce Rogue!" pensait-il.  
  
Alexandra l'attendait :  
  
"-Comment as-tu pu la faire, même moi qui étais avec une copine, qui avons passé plus de temps à la concevoir, on l'a loupée!!  
  
-Tu sais, tout se passe au niveau du toucher, répondit-il en claquant des doigts.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda peu convaincu... Damien rougit un peu, il n'arrivait pas à mentir, il était toujours facile de voir lorsqu'il mentait, son teint devenait plus rougeoyant et il commençait à bégayer... Ne voulant pas dévoiler les moyens qu'il avait employé pour faire la potion, il changea directement de conversation en invitant son amie à aller manger dans la grande salle.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Passons aux rewiews :  
  
*mi_mi* : Merci pour cette gentille rewiews. Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, t'a plu. Je pense tout de même que ma fiction n'est pas parfaite, sinon Il y aurait plein de monde qui m'aurait écrit un petit mot sympa. Peut-être est-ce que je ne suis pas assez attractif avec mon résumé ? Enfin, je sens que quelque chose cloche. J'espère que tu pourras me le dire. Encore merci de penser à moi.  
  
_ _  
  
Lili : Il t'a vraiment fait rire mon Mr Bouée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, il faut que tu m'explique ! Voilà 2 rewiews où tu m'en parles. A propos de ce personnage, j'avais décidé de changer de nom, mais si tu insistes, je garde l'original ! Sinon, te voilà accro. mais tu connais toute la suite ! Merci de m'écrire, j'espère que tu me répondras pour Mr Bouée qui te fait exploser de rire !!!  
  
_ _  
  
did : Je ne vais que le répétais, encore merci et je suis content que cela te plaise. Même si j'aurais préférer une critique pour m'améliorer !!! (Voir rewiews *mi_mi* )  
  
_ _  
  
Allez, je vais être gentil, voici un extrait du prochain chapitre :  
  
« Quinze points en moins pour Griffondor pour ne pas avoir respecté la consigne donnée..."  
  
Daniel se retourna et dit précipitamment :  
  
"Mais je l'ai respecté la consigne, monsieur!  
  
-Rajouter la sève de l'ortie n'était pas écrit dans la consigne, Solut.   
  
OOOh, bientôt la suite. 


	5. Ch 5 : Règle n°1 : ne pas l'énerver

Dumbledore a peur...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Après trois semaines d'absences, me voici de retour... J'avais tout simplement perdu la disquette sur laquelle j'ai commencé à reprendre ce chapitre... Donc, j'ai eu une longue période où je n'avais pas envie de tout reprendre. Miraculeusement, je l'ai retrouvé ! Et donc, voici le chapitre cinq !  
  
Un peu de piquant manquait à cette fiction, vous ne trouvez pas?? Un peu d'action va la revigorer dans ce chapitre. Bon sinon j'ai fait un petit plan d'ensemble, mais bon je crois qu'il est un peu trop ambitieux pour mon petit niveau... Alors on verra.. S'il y a un truc qui vous porte à c?ur, je n'hésiterais pas à m'adapter à votre demande. A part cela, n'oubliez pas d'émettre votre critique habituelle... J'en raffole! Je réponds aux rewiews à la fin du chapitre. -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre cinq : Règle n°1 : ne pas l'énerver  
  
La jeune fille le regarda peu convaincu... Damien rougit un peu, il n'arrivait pas à mentir, il était toujours facile de voir lorsqu'il mentait, son teint devenait plus rougeoyant, il commençait à bégayer... Il changea donc de conversation en invitant son amie à aller manger dans la Grande Salle.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Une animation enfantine régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves discutaient joyeusement en se lançant des bouts de mie de pain. Certains renversaient plus ou moins volontairement les carafes d'eau, mouillant tous les camarades aux alentours. Une atmosphère de vacances oubliait tout ce qu'il se passait en dehors de l'école. Les professeurs semblaient satisfaits de l'ambiance entre les élèves. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, il ne paraissait pas aussi exigeant qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il ne fallait bien sûr pas que cela ne dégénère... Oublier Voldemort et en profiter une dernière fois avant qu'il n'agisse semblait leur principal but. Ils voulaient aussi que les élèves puissent vivre quelques mois d'insouciance sans toutefois ne pas diminuer leur rythme de travail. Ils devaient être prêts à pouvoir vaincre une attaque de mangemorts. Les dernières années devaient être capables d'aider les professeurs au cas où toutes les protections placées par Dumbledore ne seraient plus suffisantes pour protéger tout le château. Une intrusion de mangemorts étaient de plus en plus redouter.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui nous reste à faire cet après-midi, demanda Damien à Alexandra  
  
-L'entraînement au balais, je crois...  
  
-Pas terrible, donc, dit-il pour lui-même...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas terrible? Demanda Alexandra curieuse de le voir aussi pessimiste.  
  
-Je n'ai jamais aimé le sport, vois-tu, avoua Damien alors qu'il se servait un peu plus de ragoût...  
  
-Mais tout magicien aime le quidditch!! s'exclama t'elle surprise  
  
-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est clairement le quidditch!! Voilà quatre jours qu'on ne fait que me parler de cela et je ne sais pas encore comment on y joue !!  
  
-Quoi! s'exclama un jeune garçon joufflu. Tu ose dire que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le Quidditch alors que tu es un magicien !  
  
-Oui, j'avoue que j'ignore tout à propos de ce sport.  
  
L'ensemble des élèves regarda Damien avec des airs étonnés. Certains paraissaient même furieux...  
  
"-Ben, ça fait quoi, rétorqua Damien, toi tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le football ou le rugby!! Moi, c'est pareil, je ne sais pas ce qu'est le quidditch.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça le ruggdy?" Demanda un autre garçon apparemment attiré par tout ce qui concernait les moldus.  
  
Damien regretta amèrement d'avoir fait cette réplique, il détestait le sport. C'est d'autant plus inutile que cela est dangereux, pensait-il. Le seul ami qu'il avait eu à l'orphelinat se fit une fracture du fémur lors d'un match de rugby. Même si personne n'osa l'avouer, il avait plutôt été victime d'une représaille parce que tout le monde voyait qu'il compatissait avec Damien. Son ami eut la chance quelques temps après sa sortie à l'hôpital d'être reçu dans une famille. Il ne l'avait plus revu. Peut-être que son ami lui en voulait d'avoir été blessé ? Depuis cette expérience, Damien avait trouvé que le sport ne prônait que la violence. Ses camarades les plus virulents étaient tous des grands sportifs. Ce qu'ils adoraient le plus, c'était de voir un de leurs amis gémir après un accident. Ils se regroupaient autour du blessé et disaient entre deux rire :'Tu vas bien... Oh là là, tu aurais vu cette chute" alors que le pauvre est en train d'agoniser ! Il est inquiétant de remarquer que faire du sport peut rendre insensible... Damien avait aussi vu un match de foot à la télévision qui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait du sport. Il s'agissait d'un match Angleterre-France où une partie des supporteurs s'étaient transformée en putching-ball. Ce qui avait toujours amusé Damien, c'était lorsque deux garçons de son âge où même parfois plus grands se rencontraient pour la première fois, on pouvait voir à travers leur regard qu'ils essayaient de se comparer et voir leur chance de remporter un combat. Comme s'il devait obligatoirement se créer une concurrence entre les deux garçons avant qu'ils ne se connaissent.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
La voix du professeur Rogue mit fin à ses pensées :  
  
"Quinze points en moins pour Griffondor pour ne pas avoir respecté la consigne donnée..."  
  
Damien blanchit, se retourna et dit précipitamment :  
  
"Mais je l'ai respecté la consigne, monsieur!  
  
-Rajouter la Scève de l'ortie n'était pas écrit dans la consigne, Solut.  
  
-C'était le seul moyen pour que la potion puisse bien fonctionner à temps, monsieur, vous savez tout comme moi que vous cherchez à me punir parce que j'ai répondu correctement à votre question...  
  
-Dites donc, Monsieur-qui-sait-tout, depuis quand êtes-vous insolent? Dit Rogue en se rapprochant du visage crispé de Damien, savez-vous que vous m'infligez une faute alors que vous seul êtes le responsable! Je me sens obliger de vous apprendre le respect. Cela vaut bien cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor, Solut. Congratulations, J'espère que vos petits camarades vont vous féliciter. Griffondor commence bien, cette année. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien resta sans voix. Il n'osait regarder personne. Il sentait tout son corps trembler et devenir chaud comme une bouilloire. Des frissons lui parcouraient tout le dos. Il devait être banni des hommes. En une journée, il avait fait perdre quatre-vingt-cinq points à sa maison... La maison Griffondor devait sans doute être au plus bas score de l'année. Même pire, c'était sans doute un record historique! Le chiffre devait être tout simplement négatif. Tout cela était tellement injuste, lorsqu'il leva la tête, on lui jetait des regards haineux : c'est lui le seul responsable. Il est pour la chute de Griffondor. Il n'avait fait remporter aucun point en Métamorphose alors qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à faire l'exercice. Il avait même un niveau plus élevé que n'importe quel élève de sa classe. En potion, il était arrivé en retard parce qu'il avait été retenu par le professeur. Il n'y était strictement pour rien dans cette affaire. Certains des autres maisons riaient de voir un élève se faire rejeter par sa propre maison. Un jeune garçon lui lança alors :  
  
"Non, mais tu ne pouvais pas la fermer, non!"  
  
C'est ce qui fit déborder le vase. La table entière trembla. Deux verres explosèrent subitement. Damien essaya de contrôler sa respiration. Il posa ses deux mains sur la table en fermant les yeux. La colère était cependant trop importante. Un énorme bruit fit définitivement taire l'ensemble de tous les élèves et des professeurs. Une brèche se forma sur la table tout autour de Damien. Les élèves semblaient tous tétanisés. Sentant qu'il ne devait pas rester à cette table, il se leva brutalement en continuant malgré lui à trembler. Il sortit en courant de la salle où des milliers de regards le regardaient. Dumbledore l'avait appelé d'une voix étonnamment forte pour son âge qui figea à nouveau toute la salle. Mais Damien fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Les deux battants de la porte de la Grande Salle se refermèrent violemment au moment où il entra dans le Hall du Château ce qui provoqua une rupture des gongs. Il continuait à courir à travers le Château, sans savoir où il allait, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il montait un escalier, traversait un couloir, cherchait une issue où pouvoir à tout prix s'échapper. Les portes s'ouvraient toutes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les pousser. Soudain, une voix roque retentit derrière son dos :  
  
"Ton escapade s'arrête là, mon petit, dit un vieux monsieur d'apparence assez sale. Rusard connaît tout le château. Tu n'as plus aucune issue."  
  
A l'opposé du couloir, un chat s'avançait d'un pas majestueux, un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas apparut derrière lui et empêcha toute échappatoire. Damien, toujours dans son monde, pensa partir très vite à quitter ce lieu, à aller dehors, sur une tour.  
  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il se retrouva tout en haut de la tour Nord. L'air frais le calma, il sécha rapidement ses larmes puis s'assit pour admirer le paysage alentour. Puis son regard s'attarda vers le bas, vers le vide. Il n'était ni accepter dans le monde magique, ni accepter dans le monde moldu, cela constituait une solution idéale... Ce n'était qu'un seul pas, qu'un simple pas et tous les soucis s'évaporeraient. Plus de passer, plus de présent, plus d'avenir. De toute manière qui serait triste s'il faisait ce simple pas dans vide, Rogue? Certainement pas, Sa maison? Avec tous les points qu'il leur a fait perdre ce serait plutôt un soulagement. Personne ne s'occuperait de lui... A quoi bon, il avait déjà détérioré une partie du matériel de l'école. Damien hésitait.  
  
Soudain, il entendit le craquement d'une marche en bois. Avant même qu'il n'est pu se retourner pour voir qui venait à sa rencontre, il entendit "Stupefix" puis "Dormiendooo"...Il s'assoupit sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était tombé à la renverse.  
  
Et voilà, c'est la fin! J'en avais assez... Mon Damien est mort... et c'est la fin de ma fiction  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Fito : J'ai décidé de la refaire pour tout simplement la compléter et étoffer chacun des chapitres... Elle était trop courte l'ancienne fiction, et surtout, comme des rewieweurs me l'ont très justement fait remarquer, tout était trop facile. Je voudrais que cette fiction ait une apparence sérieuse, donc j'ai décidé de la reprendre une dernière fois pour toute.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Lili : Le jour d'Halloween va peut-être pas être très original, mais il va se terminer d'une manière assez cruelle (je donne un indice et m'en arrête là)... Pour monsieur Bouée, j'avais décidé de le remplacer par Mr Johnson, mais si tu insistes, je te le mettrai entre parenthèses... A propos de Damien, tu commences sur la bonne voix, retrouver son passé va être un enjeux et même une quête assez périlleuse. Ses souvenirs qui, au fur et à mesure vont s'accroître et devenir plus long, ont une importance capitale... A bon entendeur, Salut.... 


	6. Ch 6 : Un réveil mouvementé

Dumbledore a peur.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Et non, c'était décidément qu'un simple arrêt passager, car me voici de retour avec le chapitre six !  
  
Ah ! ah ! ah ! J'en rigole un peu parce que cette fois-ci j'ai eu plein de rewiews ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude, c'est à dire seulement quatre, dont une proposition pour la continuer ! Comme quoi, quand on fait peur a quelqu'un, celui-ci répond !  
  
Pour répondre à Fito, je le remercie de se proposer comme successeur. Pour le moment, j'ai d'autres chapitres écrits mais pas vérifier. Si, au cours de la période scolaire, j'ai des problèmes, je te donnerai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses la continuer.  
  
Sachant que j'ai pratiquement doublé en nombre de mots la plupart des chapitres, j'aimerais que vous me disiez si la réécriture de ma fiction la rend plus intéressante ou n'est qu'une jolie floriture parmi tant d'autres... Je pense personnellement que cette fiction est mieux écrite dans cette version, qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Vous pouvez tout me dire bien-entendu, c'est à dire, j'accepte les critiques.  
  
Réponse aux rewiewers en fin de chapitre.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre six : Un réveil mouvementé  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Il pleuvait faiblement. L'enfant sentait de petites gouttelettes tombées une à une sur son visage joufflu. Il voyait le ciel gris, apercevait des éclairs. Il se sentait confiné dans un petit landau que l'on secouait de gauche à droite. L'enfant essaya de se redresser. Il voyait les façades noires de vieux immeubles délabrés. Le sol n'était plus qu'une flaque d'eau sur lequel le ciel reflétait. L'enfant avait peur. Une voiture carbonisée avait été laissée sur un coin de la rue. L'enfant avait froid. Des graffitis ornés les sales murs du quartier. Le landau tanguait de plus en plus, comme si la personne qui le portait accélérait le pas. L'enfant entendait le bruit de pas dans l'eau qui résonnait à travers toute la rue. Il avait peur, il avait sommeil, il avait faim...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien cligna des yeux. Un mal à la tête le fit grimacer. Il se força cependant à ouvrir les yeux. Tout autour de lui était blanc. C'est peut- être comme ça après la mort, un univers blanc. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé... Avait-il avancé d'un pas? Il en était presque sûr. Damien avait toujours aussi mal à la tête. C'était comme s'il avait reçu un énorme coup de poing sur la tête. Il avait ainsi beaucoup de mal à éclaircir sa pensée. Mais qui l'avait tour à tour pétrifié puis endormi alors qu'il allait faire ce pas? Comment se serait-il retrouvé dans un lit si douillet s'il était mort? Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de douleur à la tête lorsqu'on est mort ?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"-C'était moins une, Albus" dit une voix paniquée.  
  
Damien s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux pour faire croire qu'il dormait.  
  
"-Je peux dire qu'il a eu assez de chance, j'ai réussi à amortir sa chute, mais ce que je me demande c'est comment il a fait pour arriver dans cette tour. Transplaner est fondamentalement impossible à l'intérieur de Poudlard, répondit une voix âgée.  
  
-Pourtant Argus et le professeur Lupin l'ont bel et bien vu disparaître.  
  
-J'ai passé tout hier après-midi à vérifier les sécurités de Poudlard. Il est fondamentalement impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de cette école ou alors cet enfant a des capacités magiques nettement supérieures aux miennes et à celle des fondateurs de cette école réunis, ce dont je doute fort... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la violence avec laquelle se sont refermés les deux battants de la Grande Salle, et surtout comment il a fait pour zébrer la table. J'ai du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour réparer cette table.  
  
-Tout cela parce qu'il a fait perdre plus de quatre-vingt points à ma maison.  
  
-Il devrait avoir normalement appris à maîtriser ses émotions, à son âge... Rogue est principalement responsable de ce fâcheux accident. Je me suis rarement aussi énervé avec lui. Mais je pense que ce sont les élèves de son école qui en, lui faisant des reproches, ont conduit à une telle violence...  
  
-Violence compréhensible, Albus...  
  
-.peut-être compréhensible, mais qu'il faudra dorénavant à tout prix éviter. Sinon ce ne sera pas Voldemort qui va détruire ce château, mais plutôt Damien ! »  
  
Damien écoutait ce que disait Dumbledore. Il s'était donc bel et bien fait remarqué une nouvelle fois. Apparemment, Damien était le premier souci de Dumbledore.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
« Shhh » fit une voix derrière Damien, vous allez finir par le réveiller !  
  
Une vieille dame, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, écarta les rideaux.  
  
"Oh, mais il est déjà réveillé ! Alors, mon petit, allez-vous bien?"  
  
Damien tourna la tête et lui essaya, malgré la douleur, de lui sourire :  
  
"-J'ai seulement mal à la tête, dit-il en refermant les yeux.  
  
-Bien, détends-toi, tu vas prendre cette potion maintenant et ensuite je t'apporterai de quoi manger! » Dit-elle d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucune réplique.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Alors que Damien terminait sa potion en faisant une grimace, il vit Dumbledore écartant les rideaux qui séparaient son lit du reste de la salle puis s'assit près de lui en souriant. Damien reposa calmement le verre sur son lit de chevet, puis se recoucha. Dumbledore le scruta pendant quelques minutes, puis prit la parole :  
  
"Je ne vais pas te punir pour tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce que je vais te demander c'est d'apprendre à te contrôler. Tu es sans aucun doute très puissant pour ton jeune âge, j'en suis presque certain. D'après ce que tu as fait en Potion et en Métamorphose et ce que m'ont raconté la plupart des professeurs, tu as, non-seulement une capacité étonnante à te remémorer ce que tu as lu, mais aussi une aisance à mettre en ?uvre tes connaissances. Tout cela me conforte dans l'idée que je me suis faite de toi. Tu es très puissant. Tu es trop puissant. "  
  
Damien baissa les yeux.  
  
"Je vais tout de même te demander comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'à cette école, veux-tu? Continua Dumbledore. Pour te dire toute la vérité, l'orphelinat dans lequel tu étais a fait un avis de fugue à la police. Ta photo est aussi dans un des journaux londoniens, je pense que j'ai droit à des explications, Damien."  
  
Damien releva la tête, regarda au plafond et avoua avoir organisé la fugue tout seul.  
  
"Veux-tu dire que c'est toi seul qui a pris le métro, toi-seul qui as acheté tes affaires et a pris le train pour Poudlard ?  
  
-Non, répondit Damien. Hagrid, le professeur de Poudlard, m'a aidé à acheter mes affaires, mais pour le reste, j'ai tout fait seul. Si vous ne me croyez pas, demander au Barman ou à Hagrid.  
  
-Et tu ne penses pas que tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais demandé à ton tuteur!  
  
-Encore faut-il qu'il accepte et qu'il croit la lettre que vous avez lui écrite... conclut Damien Dumbledore resta songeur. Que d'ennuie pour rien, Dumbledore espérait n'avoir aucun problème cette année avec l'école. Cela lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour s'occuper de l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette année s'annonçait pire que les autres. -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Madame Pomfresh arriva alors, et posa le plateau remplit de nourriture sur le lit de Damien.  
  
"Bien, s'exclama t'elle, je vois que tu as terminé ta potion, maintenant tu manges tout! Tu te rends compte que tu ne mesures même pas la taille de quelqu'un de ton âge! Professeur, je pense que Damien a besoin de repos. Je te libèrerai sans doute demain, mon enfant, termina t'elle en souriant.  
  
Dumbledore resta quelques instants contemplatifs, puis partit en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement.  
  
Tout au long de la journée, Damien s'ennuya. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, malgré ses maux de tête. Il demanda un livre à Madame Pomfresh, qui, à son grand malheur revint avec un magasine de sport où l'on présentait le tout dernier balais : "Le vulcain".  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien réfléchissait au comportement des élèves au moment où il devrait revenir en cours lorsqu'il sentit une petite main froide secouer son épaule. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit à sa grande surprise Alexandra qui le regardait d'un air soucieux :  
  
"Ca va, demanda t'elle d'une petite voix  
  
-Je vais mieux, répondit lentement Damien  
  
-Tiens, je t'ai apporté ce que l'on a fait en cours.  
  
-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi..."  
  
Pendant une minute, ce fut le silence total. Damien regardait d'un air absent la dernière leçon de métamorphose. Puis, il demanda en hésitant :  
  
"Comment ont-réagi les autres après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
  
Alexandra ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette question.  
  
-Oh, fit elle en rougissant, ils ne vont pas vraiment t'en vouloir, Damien...  
  
-Dit-moi la vérité", dit-il avec une détermination dans le regard qui fit frissonner Alexandra.  
  
Alexandra s'assit à côté de lui, puis regarda le sol d'un air absent.  
  
"-Il y en a beaucoup qui t'en veulent, tu sais, mais c'est surtout parce que tu leur as fait peur.  
  
-Je leur ai fait peur... répéta t'il doucement comme pour comprendre chacun des termes de la phrase. Et toi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi?  
  
-Je ne sais pas... J'ai eu tout aussi peur que les autres mais je te fais confiance, voilà tout, répondit-elle en rougissant à nouveau...  
  
-La confiance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, tu ne m'as jamais connu. dit-il à voix basse »  
  
Alexandra ravala sa salive :  
  
« Tout ce que je vois c'est le comportement d'un camarade de classe qui a été non seulement victime d'une punition injuste mais qui, en plus, a puni l'ensemble des élèves d'une maison. Il est normal que tu te sois énervé.  
  
Damien, ne trouvant plus rien à dire, redescendit dans son lit. Alexandra releva le drap de lit sur ses épaules puis lui sourit :  
  
"Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Et de toute façon, ne t'en fait pas, Damien, ils oublieront..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Et voilà!!  
  
Bien, bien, bien, je l'aime bien ce chapitre là !  
  
Réponse aux rewiews :  
  
Phénix20 : Tiens un nouveau ! Aahhh, je suis content qu'elle te plaise cette fiction, même si j'aurais préféré une petite critique par si par là ! Sinon, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi je n'ai QUE 3 rewiews par chapitres. A+  
  
-  
  
Fito : regarde au-dessus, Merci.  
  
-  
  
Lili : Tu as eu peur hein ! Allez, je n'allais pas être sadique à ce point. Le problème est que je rentre en période scolaire. Et que j'ai un examen en fin d'année. Enfin, je vais faire au mieux ! A++ et Merci. 


	7. Ch 7 : Rencontre avec Mr

Dumbledore a peur. Ronaway.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chaluut. Alors, comme personne ne me lit, je me parle à moi-même, je m'écris à moi-même... Bref c'est la solitude, men. J'ai déjà prévu 25 chapitres, mais ça risque de faire de faire un peu court pour tout ce que je veux vous dire... Je n'ai reçut que deux rewiews pour mon traquenard qui a un peu fait monter la tension des lecteurs. Et cela m'a fait rire ! J'aime bien quand il y a une revendication dans les rewiews.  
  
Maintenant je vais essayait de mettre un chapitre tous les deux à trois semaines. Cela dépend du temps que j'aie. Bonne lecture  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre sept : Rencontre avec Mr...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien sortit de l'infirmerie le dimanche de la première semaine. Comme le lui avait finalement avoué Alexandra, la peur semblait s'être emparé de tous les élèves. Dumbledore avait demandé à tous de ne pas faire allusion à ce qui s'était passé et d'avoir un comportement normal vis à vis de lui. Mais, la plupart des élèves évitait de le rencontrer dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une classe ou par exemple dans la salle commune aux Griffondors, tous les élèves se taisaient subitement. La plupart évitait de le regarder, ce qui était relativement facile car Damien baissait en n'importe quelles circonstances la tête. Il avait effroyablement honte d'être le sujet principal du château. De plus, certains autres médisaient à propos de lui en grommelant : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ici ! Il veut détruire tout le château ou quoi. »  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien en avait assez. Il sentait non seulement un mal de tête constant mais le fait d'être rejeté par tous les individus de l'école le plongeait dans un profond désarroi. Il n'osait pas pleurer parce que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver sa honte. « Pleurer comme une fillette » lui dirait-ton. Il se souvenait des longues et dures années qu'il avait vécu à l'orphelinat. Ce souvenir avait un effet dévastateur en lui, et seule Alexandra s'en apercevait. Elle tâchait d'être souvent à ses côtés malgré le fait que ses amies se moquent de son comportement.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
« Regarde ce qu'il a fait au château ! Il va finir par te tuer ! Ce genre de personne ne doit aller qu'à Azkaban !» lui disait-on. Mais Alexandra s'en moquait. Elle sentait que Damien pouvait être quelqu'un de bien malgré sa puissance. Il fallait justement tout faire pour qu'il soit accepté dans le monde de la magie. sinon il pourrait devenir un adepte de la magie noire. Ainsi, elle lui prenait parfois le bras pour lui donner du courage. Elle se rendait compte que l'état psychologique de Damien se dégradait de plus en plus. Avoir du courage était une chose, mais affronter le haineux regard de tous les élèves devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Damien.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ce dimanche après-midi, après qu'il eut terminé le devoir de potion, Alexandra lui proposa d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour changer son état d'esprit. Il leva la tête, et la regarda d'un air à la fois joyeux et étonné :  
  
"Il y a une bibliothèque ici??  
  
-Mais bien sûr qui en a une... répondit-elle surprise, elle est énorme en plus, viens-voir..."  
  
Heureuse qu'elle trouvait un moyen de réjouir son ami, Alexandre le mena donc à travers les longs couloirs en quête de la fameuse bibliothèque de Poudlard. Damien, en entrant, prit un air d'extase. Il resta pétrifier à l'entrée de l'immense salle. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'étagères remplies de grimoires, de livres anciens. Il fallait aussi d'immenses échelles pour accéder à tous les livres. Il avança à pas lent, de peur de se précipiter sur un livre. Alexandre n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi heureux. Elle devina que Damien essayait de graver à vie cet instant précis.  
  
"Allez, choisis-toi un livre, je vais voir s'il y a un livre sur ce que l'on fait en métamorphose... "  
  
Il en ressortit que vers dix heures du soir, heure de la fermeture, avec une grosse pile de livre sous la main.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
La salle au commune était étonnamment calme. Alexandra travaillait sur une grande table près d'une des cheminées.  
  
"Tu comptes tout lire ce soir, demanda t'elle, en relevant le tête  
  
-J'y compte bien, répondit-il en posant ses livres au sol, sur le tapis rouge  
  
-Et tu comptes aussi dormir... continua t'elle, mécontente que son ami ainsi se moque d'elle.  
  
-Oh, tu sais, l'absence de sommeil n'a jamais été un problème pour moi..." dit-il sur un ton mystérieux.  
  
Puis il ajouta sur un ton de confidence :  
  
"Je pense que je peux te faire confiance après tout ce que tu m'as fait pour moi, aujourd'hui", dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table et en jetant un coup d'?il sur le travail de son amie.  
  
Alexandra releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Je dirais simplement que j'ai la chance d'être insomniaque... »  
  
Un groupe d'élèves s'approcha derrière la table.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reprit-t-il d'un ton plus élevé."  
  
Alexandra mit quelques temps à réagir mais joua le jeu.  
  
- Je fais de la potion, s'exclama t'elle, et je ne me souviens absolument plus de la différence entre le bezoa et le benzeoa. J'ai beau cherché dans ce livre, il n'y a rien d'écrit. Le prof a fait exprès de faire juste une allusion en cours pour qu'on ne puisse pas faire l'exercice !  
  
-Je crois que le bezoa est la glande sécrétée par un crapaud et le benzeoa est la glande sécrétée par une grenouille, non?"  
  
Alexandra regarda Damien, étonnée :  
  
"Mais comment peux-tu retenir tout ça? Tu n'étais même pas en cours et tu l'expliques d'une manière beaucoup explicite que le prof lui-même... »  
  
Damien n'osa pas la regarder. Personne ne supporterait qu'il sache plein de choses, qu'il retienne tout ce qu'il voit, tout ce qu'il lit, tout ce qu'il entend...  
  
"Je l'ai tout simplement lu cet après-midi à la bibliothèque" mentit-il simplement à voix basse en baissant les yeux.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Vers les trois heures du matin, il se réveilla comme à l'accoutumée, prit sa pile de livre et descendit dans la salle aux communes. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il lisait, plongeant dans ce monde de la connaissance. Ce livre concernant la défense contre les détraqueurs était très intéressant. Dans le premier chapitre, on n'expliquait comment était formé les détraqueurs, qui à l'origine furent créés par Salazar Serpentard. Le simple intérêt de ses créatures magiques étaient de se nourrir de toutes les émotions que les hommes aux alentours ressentaient. Ces hommes, vidés de tout plaisir, ressentaient subitement une matière froide envahir leur corps. De plus, ils s'enfermaient dans leur propre pensée, dans leurs propres cauchemars et ne pouvaient plus subvenir à leur besoin. Ainsi, ils dépérissaient sur place. Des schémas animés décrivaient leur supposée apparence. Ce livre expliquait aussi comment les faire fuir... En avalant chacun de ces mots, il ne s'aperçut pas que, juste derrière lui, un jeune homme le regardait, surpris.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Qu'est-ce que fous ici ? "  
  
Damien sursauta et se retourna en tremblant pour savoir qui l'avait interrompu dans sa lecture. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années, le teint triste et fatigué, s'approcha de Damien puis s'installa à côté de lui.  
  
"Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue? Demanda t'il. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un réveillait à une heure pareille. »  
  
Damien le regarda interdit. Ce jeune homme, assis en face de lui n'était-il pas celui que tant d'élèves désignés du doigt lors du premier repas?  
  
"Je lis, dit-il dans un souffle, et toi ?  
  
-Moi, j'arrivais pas à dormir", lui répondit le jeune garçon en regardant crépiter le feu.  
  
Un silence pesant suivit ce court échange. Damien reprit sa lecture.  
  
"Tu lis quoi, repris Harry, après dix minutes de méditation.  
  
-J'essaie de comprendre ce que sont des détraqueurs...  
  
-En as-tu déjà rencontré des détraqueurs ? Continua Harry.  
  
-Non, mais je pourrais en rencontrer. Et toi ?"  
  
-Ouais. souffla Harry en baillant.  
  
-C'est si horrible que cela. Tout ce qui est décrit la-dedans est vraiment assez dégouttant.  
  
-On ne peut comprendre réellement ce qu'est un détraqueur qu'en en voyant un pour de vrai.  
  
-On peut les combattre ? » Demanda Damien.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry, songeur, se remit à contempler le feu. C'était sans doute l'une des rares personnes qu'il ait rencontrée sans qu'elle ne regarde sa cicatrice, sans qu'elle ne se mette à le magnifier, à lui demander comment ses parents son mort... Cet enfant avait une attitude bizarre. De plus, il ne semblait pas très loquace. Que faisait-il dans les cinq heures du matin en train de lire un livre inadapté à son niveau? Pourquoi paraissait-il toujours très distant avec ses autres camarades? Il faut dire que cette période ne devait pas lui être favorable, après ce qu'il avait fait devant tout le monde. Harry avait été tout aussi surpris que les autres. Fissurer la table ! Même les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient pas fait cela.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Tu t'en veux d'avoir fait perdre cent points à notre maison?" Demanda Harry doucement.  
  
Damien ne répondit pas. Il resta à lire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'on lui avait demandé.  
  
Harry répéta sa question. Damien ferma subitement son livre et se leva. Mais Harry, malgré son sommeil, fut plus prompt que lui et le retint par la manche. Il le poussa sur le fauteuil. Damien, tomba à la renverse sur le fauteuil, commença malgré lui à pleurer. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés et mit sa main sur le bras de Damien.  
  
"Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai moi-même fait perdre cent-cinquante points en une soirée à ton âge. »  
  
Damien essayait à tout prix de cacher son visage en larme avec la manche de son pull-over.  
  
« Allez, n'aie pas honte de pleurer, cela fait beaucoup de bien ! Après tu te sentiras mieux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu racontes comment on a perdu ces points. Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi on les a perdus. Il n'y a que des rumeurs. Je veux entendre ta version. Je suis capable d'expliquer à tout le monde comment cela s'est arriver, et de toute façon, cent points, entre le Quidditch et bonnes réponses en classe, c'est rattrapable. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il suffit de stimuler la maison. Raconte-moi le... Je veux tout savoir, après je verrai. »  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien se calma et prit le chiffon qu'Harry lui donnait.  
  
"Je suis arrivé en retard chez Rogue parce que McGonagall m'avait retenu pendant près d'une heure. Rogue a commencé par m'enlever vingt points, malgré le fait que j'avais un mot d'excuse. Pour me déstabiliser, il m'a posé une question dont je connaissais la réponse. Puis il nous ordonnait de continuer de faire la potion. Avec le retard, je ne pouvais normalement pas la faire, j'ai donc utilisé mes propres connaissances pour accélérer la réaction. Au repas, Rogue m'a enlevé quinze autre points parce qu'il disait que je n'avais pas respecté la consigne. J'ai répliqué que tous les points qu'il avait enlevés étaient juste une vengeance parce que j'avais répondu d'une manière convenable à sa question. Il n'a pas apprécié. Il a finalement enlevé cinquante points pour insolence".  
  
Harry, secoua un peu l'épaule de Damien.  
  
"C'était injuste, donc tu n'as aucun remords à avoir et personne ici ne doit avoir de remords, il faut se battre pour rattraper l'écart perdu ! Je le leur dirais demain, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est dur en ce moment, j'ai déjà connu ce que tu vis, mais bon, dit-toi que c'est passager... Tu peux faire mieux. Tu feras mieux. Un jour, tu seras connu, tu es déjà très fort en magie ! Tu nous as fait tous peur ! Même Dumbledore ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Le tout, c'est que tu ne te trompes pas de voie."  
  
Damien ne pleurait plus. Sa respiration était sifflante mais il paraissait soulagé que quelqu'un vienne vers lui pour essayer de le comprendre. Il souleva lentement la tête et regarda Harry. Qu'il avait l'air fatigué, ce jeune homme, pensa t'il. Des cernes pouvaient être visibles sous chacune des paupières.  
  
"Tu parais soucieux...  
  
-Je ne dors pas trop depuis le début des vacances... Mais c'est pas grave, répondit Harry avec un ton de confession.  
  
-Moi, je ne dors presque pas depuis toujours, c'est pour ça que je suis toujours ici avec un livre...  
  
-Tu es insomniaque?  
  
-Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop si c'est une chance ou un défaut..."  
  
Harry bailla un peu :  
  
"Je pense que je vais aller me recoucher...  
  
-Au fait je ne connais pas encore ton nom? demanda Damien  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Alors, merci de m'avoir soulagé, Harry...  
  
-Ne me remercie pas, on la fait pour moi, alors il faut le faire aux autres... Bonne nuit Damien...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Moi aussi je vais me coucher.  
  
Un new chapitre de terminé.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Rewiews :  
  
Lili :  
  
Merci de m'écrire une si longue rewiew rien pour moi ! J'aimerais que tu précise tout de même quels sont les changements que tu ressens entre l'ancienne version et la nouvelle, si cela ne te dérange. Bon, ne fais pas de crise cardiaque, j'aurais ta mort sur ma conscience. et j'aime pas ça !  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Fito :  
  
Enorme merci pour le site donné. Super génial géant, mais je l'ai déjà lu en anglais ! Je vais t'avouer que je suis énormément déçu par ce 5ème livre. Mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout développer. Allez Thanksssss. 


	8. Ch 8 : Tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens...

IMPORTANT :  
  
Avant toute autre chose, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai beaucoup de travail scolaire et que je vais limiter la publication de chaque chapitre à un toutes les deux voire trois semaines. Donc ne vous inquiété pas si je n'ai encore rien envoyé : je le ferais. Il faut juste être patient !  
  
En ce qui concerne la semaine dernière, mon ordinateur est tombé en panne (merci Norton.), j'ai du tout réinstaller à la place d'écrire ce chapitre.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dumbledore a peur.  
  
Ronaway  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'autant de monde puisse m'écrire ! Bon, surtout continuer parce que cela me motive à écrire le chapitre suivant. Au moins, je sens que cela ne sert pas à rien. J'ai essayer de faire un plan d'ensemble qui s'annonce à partir du chapitre 14 avec plein de rebondissements, parfois relativement horribles. Enfin, je n'ose pas vous dire ce à quoi j'ai pensé parce que c'est un surprise.  
  
N'oubliez pas de me rewiewer pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, pour faire des suggestions, pour me donner des idées pour les chapitres, comme l'un de mes chers et préférés rewieweur, à savoir FITO (il y a aussi Lili.), je m'adapterais dans la mesure du possible avec la demande.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre huit : Tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens !  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Entre ses longues nuits à lire, les cours qui avaient repris et le comportement toujours aussi répulsif de certains Griffondors, Damien ne vit pas le temps passé. Il avait été déçu de voir que la punition infligée à la Maison Griffondor, n'avait pas été enlevée. Il trouvait cela tout à fait injuste, de la part d'un adulte qui est dit « sage ». Alexandra lui avait alors expliqué que, depuis toujours, les points enlevés ne peuvent être repris.  
  
Il craignait toujours qu'un des professeurs lui fasse une remarque blessante, en particulier Rogue. A sa grande surprise, le professeur de potion ne fit aucune allusion à l'évènement qui s'était déroulé quelques jours auparavant. Tout le monde était sans doute trop choqué pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il se contenta donc de passer devant le chaudron, d'en regarder son contenu sans faire de commentaires et de partir vers un autre élève.  
  
Après les évènements, Damien avait décidé de se comporter à tout prix comme un élève normal, et donc loupait volontairement l'exercice demandé, ce qui soulageait la plupart des élèves. Cependant, Damien sentait que quelque chose en lui n'allait pas bien. Il avait tout d'abord constamment mal à la tête. Il avait la sensation, pendant quelques brefs instants, que son crâne allait exploser. Ensuite, le fait de savoir tout ce qui était dit en cours l'embêter au plus haut point. Il consacrait ainsi la plupart du temps en classe à aider Alexandra, qui, elle, avait quelques difficultés.  
  
McGonagall n'avait plus reparlé de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite, à savoir changer de classe. Damien s'en moquait. A quoi bon se faire encore remarquer ! L'ennui ressenti durant le cours était en fait compensé par sa précipitation à allait à la bibliothèque. Dès qu'il avait trente minutes, il y prenait quelques livres sous le regard suspicieux de la documentaliste, au point qu'Alexandra lui demanda avec finesse s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui installe un lit de camps pour la nuit.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Un événement, que Damien craignait le plus, approchait. Le premier cours de vol l'inquiétait grandement. Madame Bibine avait du s'absenter quelques instants. Damien, ne voulant sous prétexte monter sur un ballet, en fut soulagé... Un serpentard ayant un air hautain, et ressentant sans doute beaucoup de fierté, s'exclama alors :  
  
"Alors, Solut, tu te prends pour un grand et puissant mage qui casse tout sans regarder quoi ? »  
  
Alexandra fit un pas en avant, mais Damien l'arrêta en lui tenant le bras.  
  
« Il n'y a que moi qui suit concerné » lui souffla t'il.  
  
« Il est en plus sous la protection d 'une fille, il n'est pas sorti de l'affaire ! » continua le serpentard. Quelques élèves se mirent à rire. Mais Damien garda son sang-froid.  
  
« C'est étrange, tu es le premier camarade à me parler aussi librement depuis si longtemps ! Au moins quelqu'un de sociable avec les autres ! »  
  
Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire. Le serpentard sembla déconcerté par la réplique de Damien. Il resta quelques secondes sans parler comme s'il était figé. Damien revint vers Alexandra.  
  
Le serpentard lui dit alors : « tu n'as rien à envier de tes origines, tu sais! »  
  
Damien se retourna calmement, malgré la pâleur subite que l'on voyait sur son visage.  
  
"Tu sais, tu n'as pas tord, je n'ai sans doute rien à envier de mes origines parce que je ne sais même pas d'où je viens!  
  
-Ah, celle-la, elle est bonne, Tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens ? répondit- il en faisant rire tout un groupe... »  
  
Damien avait une envie subite de le frapper. Alexandra posa sa main sur son épaule pour ne pas céder à la violence.  
  
« -D'ailleurs, tu me dis une phrase qui n'a aucune utilité puisque tu ne dévoiles pas les raisons qui te poussent à juger une famille que je n'ai jamais connue et qui ne m'a jamais élevée, rétorqua Damien, toujours d'une voix étonnamment calme.  
  
-C'est mon père qui m'a tout dit à ton sujet, minus, je sais tout !!! répondit le serpentard avec un sourire narquois  
  
-Mais si tu ne me dis rien, c'est que tu cherches tout simplement à me mettre en colère et à provoquer des dégâts tels que je l'ai déjà fait...  
  
-Alors, lança t'il avec un orgueil, c'est vrai que tu le dernier descendant .  
  
-Dix points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir chahuté lors de mon absence, cria le professeur Bibine. Je vous avais dit de rester calme ! »  
  
Damien était blême, livide. Il avait cherché partout à la bibliothèque ce qui concernait son passé, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il pensait sans doute parce que ces descendants ne s'appelaient pas Solut. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi ce serpentard était au courant alors que tous les élèves à qui il avait demandé ne savait rien. Cela avait-il un rapport avec Voldemort? Etaient-ils mangemorts? Damien ne le pensait pas, parce que sinon, ce serpentard n'aurait rien dit, son père en étant sans doute un. Ce petit morveux, avait la réponse à ses questions, la réponse à sa quête... Réponse que devait sans doute aussi connaître Dumbledore...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien réfléchit longtemps, il hésita à aller voir le serpentard pour qu'il continue sa phrase. Mais il savait que ce-dernier s'en amuserait et passer pour un ridicule ne mènerait à rien. Il fit donc, à contre c?ur, comme si rien n'était et entreprit d'exécuter les ordres du professeur.  
  
« Debout » fit-il d'une voix lasse. Tous les espoirs qu'il avait envisagé tombèrent à plat. Le balais lui sauta immédiatement dans les mains. Résigné, il se laissa guider par la professeur, ravie qu'il soit le premier à avoir réussi le premier exercice.  
  
« Bravo, mon jeune homme ! Maintenant tu vas enfourcher le balais et taper avec le pieds »  
  
« Je vais vous décevoir, répondit Damien pour dissuader la professeur de le montrer comme un modèle.  
  
« Allez, tape fort »  
  
Tout alla très vite. Damien frappa le sol d'un pas sec puis fut projeté à deux mètres du sol, alors qu'il tentait de reprendre de l'équilibre, il tomba malencontreusement au sol, faisant rire l'ensemble des élèves.  
  
"Ce n'est effectivement pas ton fort le balais, Solut" s'exclama Madame Bibine en riant elle-aussi. Personne n'est tombé d'aussi bas... On devrait vous écrire dans les annales de ce château.  
  
-J'ai le vertige, madame répondit Damien en se relevant.  
  
-Bon alors, je ne peux te dire de faire de ton mieux, tu ne seras pas vraiment pénalisé... Au moins, tu m'as fait drôlement rire ! » conclut t'elle.  
  
Quelle honte il avait eu lors de son premier cours de vol ! Il n'avait pas pu aller au delà de cinq mètres, alors que les autres s'amusaient à faire semblant de foncer sur lui... Tout se termina lorsqu'il eût subitement un teint pâle et fût pris de nausée. Deux camarades le ramenèrent en catastrophe car il menaçait à nouveau de tomber.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dès les premiers jours, ses camarades de classe avaient très vite remarquaient les incroyables capacités de Damien. Même s'il ne répondait jamais aux questions posées en classe, il était un fait qu'il arrivait à faire tout et n'importe quoi avec sa baguette. Ce qui leur semblait encore plus étonnant et même injuste pour quelques-uns, c'est qu'aucun des professeurs n'accordaient de points à Damien et donc à leur maison. Damien travaillait vite, tellement vite qu'il se portait parfois volontaire pour aider un des élèves en difficulté. Ainsi, Damien se fit des amis. Alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, un livre toujours à la main, ses quatre autres camarades de chambres arrivèrent subitement, fermèrent la porte à clé et s'assirent en face de lui, attendant à ce qu'il réagisse. Damien releva lentement sa tête, ferma son livre et regarda tout autour de lui. Il avait peur que cette scène ne dégénère comme à l'orphelinat. Il ne voulait pas que cela se réitère.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?" demanda t'il calmement.  
  
Les quatre amis de chambre se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient apparemment pas par quoi commencer. Au bout de quelques minutes de gêne, Steven prit la parole :  
  
"On aimerait savoir pourquoi tu as autant de connaissances, et comment ça se fait que tu arrives à faire tout ce que les professeurs demandent de faire?"  
  
Damien s'attendait, un jour où l'autre à ce qu'ils fassent une mise au point avec ses camarades. Il les voyait se regrouper, en train de parler à voix basse comme pour fomenter un plan, une stratégie pour découvrir -ou comprendre- sa personne. Une fois, Damien avait entendu des bribes d'informations dites lors d'une de ces réunions secrètes. "Tu as-vu comment il a transformé la courgette, hier?" c'était exclamé un élève pas assez épaté pour ne plus pouvoir parler... Oui, il en avait un peu trop fait, ce jour-là. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette classe à faible niveau. Il voulait que cette démonstration soit un avertissement que le professeur devait prendre absolument en compte. Son niveau approché maintenant celui d'un bon élève de quatrième année : il l'avait ainsi transformé sa courgette en un superbe chandelier entièrement doré, au lieu de le faire tout simplement en bougie. McGonagall avait aussitôt annulé le sort. Elle l'avait ensuite pris à part et lui avait fait jurer de ne faire que ce qu'elle avait demandé de faire sous peine de faire perdre une centaine de point à sa maison et d'une expulsion immédiate de tous les cours de métamorphose pour non obéissance. Damien s'était tu. Il avait appris depuis la confrontation avec le professeur de potion, que les propos des professeurs ne sont jamais discutables. Après tout, Damien n'était qu'un petit minus de première année.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Je lis, répondit tout simplement Damien  
  
-Lire n'est pas une réponse, répondit Joan  
  
-Qu 'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise.  
  
-C'est impossible, répondit un camarade nommé Steven, moi, chaque fois que je lis un livre, j'en oublie son contenu presque aussitôt."  
  
Damien haussa les épaules. Il ne savait que répondre. Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle donc presque infaillible ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à faire ce qu'il voulait avec sa baguette ? Pourquoi ne s'en est-il pas aperçu avant? Cela avait-il rapport avec son passé ? Etait-il quelqu'un venu d'ailleurs? Damien n'avait pas les réponses à ces questions. Mais il sentait qu'au fond lui même se trouvait la réponse à tout. Il fallait juste un petit quelque chose, un petit déclic pour que tout revienne à sa place et que, pour une fois dans sa vie, Damien sache où se plaçait au sein de la société.  
  
Un autre camarade, Joan, lui demanda :  
  
"On voudrait savoir aussi pourquoi tu ne dors pas dans ton lit et où tu dors.  
  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je me lève beaucoup plus tôt que vous... répondit Damien d'un air agacé  
  
-Hier soir, je me suis réveillé à quatre heures. Ton lit était vide. Alors, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu passes la nuit avant que je ne l'avoue au préfet en chef! Demanda Joan d'un ton autoritaire.  
  
-Mais, c'est une véritable inquisition... De toute façon, il y a un préfet qui le sait déjà... Bon, pour tout vous dévoiler, je suis insomniaque, maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, vous en savait suf...  
  
-Depuis quand? Demanda un troisième camarade, étonné.  
  
-Depuis quand quoi.  
  
-Depuis quand es-tu insomniaque ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas moi, s'exclama Damien, depuis tout petit. J'embêtais tellement de monde en faisant gesticuler tous les bibelots qui se trouvaient dans mon lit qu'on m'a même enfermé dans une salle insonorisée. Je profite de toute la nuit pour m'instruire...  
  
-Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose pour que tu sois insomniaque, s'exclama Josh. Ma grand-mère a vu, toute petite, son père mourir devant ses yeux, c'est ce traumatisme qui l'a rendu insomniaque. Et toi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"  
  
Damien le regarda, sans voix. Il n'avait jamais lu ni cherché d'ailleurs de traiter concernant les causes d'insomnie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intérêt. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant ses cinq premières d'années d'enfance. Peut-être en cherchant dans sa mémoire il se souviendrait de ce qu'il avait vécu? Non, personne ne peut se rappeler de cette période.  
  
"Je ne sais pas" avoua avec regret Damien.  
  
Après une longue minute de silence, le quatrième qui avait regardé la scène sans broncher s'exclama :  
  
"Allez, on ne va pas rester songeur comme ça. Une petite ballade dans le parc ça vous dirait?  
  
-Non, j'ai ce livre à finir, dit Damien d'une petite voix.  
  
Josh s'exclama :  
  
"Mais tu as toute la nuit pour le lire, allez-viens"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
REPONSE AUX NOMBREUSES REWIEWS :  
  
Lili :  
  
Ma chère Lili, un énorme merci pour l'énorme effort que tu as fait. Tu me rassure énormément, je sens que je ne travaille pas pour rien ! La plupart des choses que tu as marquée était précisément ce qui m'énervait dans ma version précédente. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite. ou que ton frère ne va pas t'exploser les tympans avec sa machine virtuelle à tuer. J'aurais alors ta mort sur ma conscience.  
  
Lourniolla :  
  
Voici la suite avec un peu de retard ! Un retard qui va sans doute s'accentuer de semaines en semaine parce que tu vois. hein. tu me comprends. (enfin j'espère). En clair, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à taper à la machine, ce qui est fort dommage !  
  
Chen :  
  
J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop où mettre un dialogue avec Harry. Dans le plan original (celui crée il y a une semaine), je n'ai pas rejoins l'histoire de Damien -qui va relativement se compliquer.- avec celle d'Harry. Mais après tout, je peux envisager un changement, si tu me disais ce qui te plait vraiment dans Harry. Je te remercie.  
  
Phénix20 :  
  
Apparemment, il y en a plein qui veulent un dialogue entre Harry et Damien. Je dois revoir mon plan de l'histoire. Le véritable problème, c'est qu' au début, je voulais faire une histoire où Harry n'était qu'un second rôle avec un tout petit intérêt. Mais bon, il faut que je m'adapte à la demande. Alors, donne-moi des petits trucs ou astuces pour trouver une relation entre Harry et Damien.  
  
Fito :  
  
OU, la tension monte chez ce lecteur. Cool. Ca arrive. Bon, bé la plupart des trucs que tu aurais mis était dans ce chapitre, le seront dans les suivants, bref j'y avais à peu près pensé. Drago, je ne sais absolument pas comment le placer dans l'histoire. Peut-être vers la fin. Faut voir. Sinon, c'est vrai que le brin d'action manque complètement, pour l'instant. Il y a un complet déséquilibre entre ce qu'il va y avoir à le début, qui est trop cool, et la fin, qui, en particulier dans un chapitre, est complètement affreuse. Enfin merci. J'apprécie réellement que tu t'impliques dans cette histoire, tu en fais ainsi un peu partie.  
  
Fito (2)  
  
Quoi ! Encore ! Bon, pour l'instant j'ai que je continuais, mais il faut- être patient OK ? Concernant tes idées, je ne comprends pas le mot DA. Sinon, je me suis arrêtais sur un plan qui est complètement différent à ce que tu proposes. Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose d'original. Je ne tiens pas à imiter d'autres fictions. Pour l'instant, j'ai dix chapitres où je sais ce que je dois mettre, j'attends de voir pour la suite. Si tu as d'autres idées, donne les moi. Je vais essayer de les insérer dans mon plan. A très bientôt et énorme merci. à mon meiluer et donc préfere revieuwieeeur ! 


	9. Ch 9 : Un avant goût de sa puissance

Dumbledore a peur. Ronaway  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Ce chapitre m'a pris énormément de temps. Je suis en plus en pleine période de contrôle. Donc je vous remercie d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Sinon, j'ai rajouté un long passage au début. Mon but principal est d'atteindre les vingt mille mots, mais c'est difficile !  
  
Une grande majorité des revieweurs veut plus de Harry ! Mais pourquoi ? Dites-le moi ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de ce personnage. Depuis que j'ai lu des bribes du cinquième, moi :SI ! Mais bon je ne peux que me soumettre pour l'instant à la volonté générale. Il y aura ensuite quelques chapitres où notre petit personnage va être le seul acteur, puis j'essaierais de trouver un moyen (peut-être que vous avez des idées) pour réunir Harry et Damien. En ce qui concerne ce chapitre : je vous préviens tout de suite, Lili va être morte de rire à la fin.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre neuf : Un avant goût de sa puissance  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
« Auriez-vous l'amabilité sortir, jeune homme. » demanda Miss Pince à Damien qui était confortablement assis sur sa chaise.  
  
Damien releva subitement la tête, comme s'il avait eu peur. Trop plongé dans le monde des livres, il en oubliait souvent le monde extérieur.  
  
-Mais, il n'est que huit heures !  
  
-Je vais devoir exceptionnellement fermer la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt ce soir. Je vous donne donc la possibilité de choisir deux livres supplémentaires. »  
  
Damien se releva en refermant son livre. Miss Pince en profita pour regarder la couverture du livre : « Duels : la méthode »  
  
« Maintenant vous êtes un habitué ici, dit t'elle, je peux me permettre quelques familiarités. Voilà plus de deux mois que je vous vois avec des livres assez complexes. »  
  
Damien le regarda avec lassitude.  
  
« J'aimerais tout simplement savoir si vous comprenez tout ce que vous lisez. termina t'elle  
  
-Si je ne comprenais rien, je ne lirais pas. »  
  
Damien sortit rapidement, une pile de livre à la main. Il devait bien avouer que le comportement de Miss Pince était de plus en plus bizarre. Elle avait subit comme une métamorphose certes lente, mais son attitude distante du début avaient disparu. Bientôt, elle se mettra à me tutoyer. pensait-il.  
  
Damien entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la Salle commune, rencontra toujours les mêmes regards haineux de ses camarades. Il commençait sérieusement en avoir assez de mener une vie pareille. Il jeta un coup d'?il désespéré à Harry, qui était en grande discussion avec ses deux amis. Hermione remarqua le regard lancé par l'élève de première année. Harry se retourna subitement, ne répondant même pas à la question posée, baguette à portée de main. Une jeune fille juste à côté de Harry poussa un cri de surprise qui attira l'attention de quelques élèves. Harry s'excusa et fit croire que c'était juste un exercice pour voir qu'elle serait leur réaction. Hermione le prit à l'écart.  
  
« Il s'est passé quelque-chose. dit Harry à Hermione »  
  
Elle acquiesça de la tête :  
  
« Damien vient à peine de te regarder. »  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Harry le chercha parmi l'ensemble des personnes autour de lui. Même si l'effet avait été très faible, Harry avait parfaitement ressenti pendant un bref instant la froideur des détraqueurs. Tout était devenu glacial en lui. Il se savait plus nocif que personne face à ce genre de monstres. Etait-ce un message d'alerte ? Que voulez Damien ? Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants. Ne lui avait-il pas promis de résoudre le problème de mésentente avec les Griffondors ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il allait rendre à Griffondor toute sa fierté ?  
  
Subitement, Harry se leva :  
  
« J'aimerais un peu d'attention s'il vous plait ! » cria t'il devant l'ensemble des élèves.  
  
Un silence soudain emplit la salle et déconcerta Harry.  
  
« Heu. Je voulais tout simplement vous expliquer dans quelles circonstances nous avons perdu cents points.  
  
-On le sait tous ! » rétorqua un jeune élève.  
  
Harry continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu :  
  
« Damien m'a expliqué comment il avait fait perdre les cents points, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était arrivé en retard en cours de Potion car McGonagall l'avez retenu pendant longtemps.   
  
-Rien ne prouve tes dires, pourquoi Damien ne vient pas s'expliquer lui- même ! répliqua un cinquième année.  
  
-Crois-tu seulement que tu l'écouterais si lui-même venait ici ! Vous devez me croire, ou alors demander à ses camarades de classe, eux savent ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, on ne pourra plus les enlever ces points ! Je demande donc à tout le monde de faire tout son possible pour rattraper le retard perdu. Ne soyez pas fataliste, les échecs sont passagers. Ils sont encore plus difficiles à vivre lorsque l'on ne se bat pas pour retrouver la victoire ! Je veux que la maison Griffondor montre qu'elle n'est pas brisé par la perte de ces quelques points ! Je veux que la maison de Griffondor remporte à la fin de l'année à nouveau la coupe ! » termina Harry le poing fermé.  
  
La plupart des élèves applaudirent, d'autres hésitèrent d'abord, puis rejoignirent l'ensemble des camarades sans, d'ailleurs, ne savoir pourquoi. Avant de se coucher, une réelle excitation régnait dans la salle Griffondor. Les élèves s'entraidaient pour réviser leur leçon. Les grands expliquaient aux plus petits. Depuis longtemps, il n'y avait jamais eu une telle cohésion dans la maison. C'est Hermione qui força les jeunes élèves à aller se coucher malgré les nombreuses protestations. « On travaille ! » ou encore « Laissez-moi cinq minutes ». Jamais il n'y avait autant de monde à une heure aussi tardive dans salle commune. Un monde, qui, par ailleurs, travailler.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Toute la fin du premier trimestre se passa très vite. Damien, grâce à l'aide de Harry, s'était fait pardonner par presque tous les Griffondors. Depuis l'intervention d'Harry, un regain d'énergie avait poussé les élèves de Griffondors à se surpasser dans n'importe quelles matières. Tous voulaient rattraper le retard perdu. Les professeurs, fiers que leurs élèves aient enfin pris une sage résolution en se mettant sérieusement au travail, n'hésitaient pas à leur accorder des points. Cependant, certains continuaient à le lui reprocher implicitement en lui répétant avant chaque cours de potion d'être prudent avec Rogue. Damien, cette fois-ci, s'en moquait. Il n'avait au moins plus cette centaine de regards convergents vers lui lorsqu'il rentrait dans la salle aux communes. Au contraire, la majorité souriait de le voir arriver le soir, le dos courbé, avec sa pile de livre. Il préférait maintenant aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque pour méditer pendant de nombreuses heures sur les livres qu'il lisait. Alexandra se demandait comment il faisait pour travailler. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il avait toujours un livre qui n'avait rien avoir à la leçon du cours. Elle le devait même parfois le tirer par le col pour qu'il s'oblige à aller manger dans la grande salle.  
  
"Ce sont ces livres qui vont te tuer, lui dit-elle un jour  
  
-Impossible, c'est ma nourriture préférée... lui répondit-il en souriant"  
  
Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Damien accumulait une quantité phénoménale d'informations. Il avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque auxquels il pouvait avoir accès concernant la métamorphose et les potions. Son rêve était maintenant d'aller voir la réserve privée.  
  
Tous les livres qu'il avait lus, même s'ils étaient très bien écrits étaient souvent incomplets. Le livre expliquait à quoi servait un sort sans pour autant en donner sa formule. On ne s'arrêtait généralement qu'au plus simple, au plus abordable pour la plupart des élèves. C'était, comme il disait la culture de masse : un gros livre pour aucun contenu. Damien était sûr que, dans ce lieu privé, tous ses désirs seraient exaucés. Il avait vu un sixième année en sortir avec un dictionnaire complet sur les sorts d'attaques et de défense. Il n'osa pas demander au jeune homme de le lui prêter car il travaillait juste à côté des professeurs. Eviter de les avoir à ses trousses était sa principale occupation durant la journée.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Un matin, vers les quatre heures du matin, alors qu'il lisait un livre intitulé : "Comment protéger les autres", il entendit un craquement suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Harry, Hermione et le grand ami d'Harry, Ron, en train de marcher à petit pas, les uns serrés sur les autres.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites", demanda Damien en souriant.  
  
Le trio, à quelques mètres de la sortie se figea puis resta immobile en tentant de couper sa respiration.  
  
"Non, mais je t'ai vu Harry, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant de ne pas être là, s'exclama d'un ton enjoué Damien. Franchement, on vous voit à deux kilomètres, vous savez... Vous n'êtes pas trop fort pour les escapades nocturnes. Mais, attendez, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que vous êtes dans l'ombre et que vos corps scintillent..."  
  
Harry tourna sa tête vers Damien. Ce dernier lui sourit. Le trio sortit alors de la cape d'invisibilité.  
  
"Tu arrives à voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, Damien ? demanda un Harry perplexe  
  
-Mais c'est impossible ! rétorqua Ron  
  
-Dumbledore peut le faire. Il me l'a dévoilé en première année. répondit Harry.  
  
-Si vous portiez une cape d'invisibilité, alors j'arrive à voir à travers... Ce doit être un autre malheureux don... dit Damien en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, je vous avoue que c'est royalement amusant de vous voir subitement vous crispé lorsque je vous ai appelé."  
  
Le trio se mit à rire. Damien demanda :  
  
"Vous alliez où?  
  
-Oh, juste à la bibliothèque... dit Hermione  
  
-Dans la section privée?" demanda subitement Damien  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent entre, un peu embarrassés...  
  
« Non, juste à . commença Ron  
  
-Parce que si vous allez dans la section privée, coupa Damien, je ne dirais jamais rien sur vos sorties nocturnes, et rien de tout ça, à une condition...  
  
-Laquelle... demanda Harry d'une faible voix  
  
-Si vous pouviez m'apporter un livre concernant l'invisibilité, j'efface de ma mémoire tout ce que je viens de voir...  
  
-Ok, Damien, on te l'apporte... dit le trio en se remettant sous la cape  
  
-Bonne escapade, les illuminés..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Deux heures plus tard, le groupe revint le livre à la main. Damien le prit, tout joyeux. Mais Harry et ses deux amis avaient vraiment l'air gêné. Ils lui demandèrent de le leur rendre au plus tôt pour que la documentaliste ne puisse s'apercevoir de sa disparition... A la fin de la journée, il rendit le livre en les remerciant infiniment.  
  
Il n'avait jamais osé faire de la magie en dehors du cours. McGonagall leur avait toujours défendu d'en faire sauf pour s'exerçait. Damien estima que rendre un objet invisible était bel et bien un exercice, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu en cours...  
  
Vers les trois heures du matin, il prit le vêtement le plus ample qu'il possédait, à savoir sa robe de chambre, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, il appliqua le sort qu'il avait apprit durant la journée. A son grand étonnement, ce sort fonctionna à merveille. Tout joyeux, il sortit de la salle aux communes, sans voir qu'un hibou venait d'entrer par une fenêtre. Damien marcha prudemment à travers les nombreux couloirs du château. Il était à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre craquement. Subitement il entendit un rouage de plus en plus sonore approcher alors qu'il était face à la porte bibliothèque. Le rouage perçu d'abord se transforma en un ronflement régulier qui amplifiait dans toute la salle. Au moment où Damien tourna la poignet de la porte, Il sentit une froideur l'envahir subitement à travers tout le corps. Un fantôme complètement endormi l'avait traversé sans heureusement l'apercevoir.  
  
Damien continua sans bruit son chemin et arriva face à la réserve interdite. La porte de la section privée était verrouillée. A l'aide d'un simple sortilège Alohomora, sortilège appris une semaine auparavant, il réussit à pénétrer dans ce lieu interdit. Damien ne savait que choisir. Il devait trouver un moyen adapter de pouvoir aller dans cette réserve privée. L'invisibilité l'intéressait. Avoir la capacité de traverser les murs aussi. Cumulés les deux étaient impossibles. Damien, suivant le conseil d'Harry ne prit qu'un seul livre "Devenir invisible : la méthode la plus complète" puis repartit sans encombre dans la salle aux communes. En y entrant, il fut brutalement projeté en arrière par une masse lumineuse.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, s'écrièrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en sortant de dessous la cape  
  
-C'est moi, c'est juste moi...dit Damien apparaissant subitement  
  
-Non mais ça ne va pas, non dit Hermione tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de te balader comme ça...  
  
-Comme vous", répliqua Damien en souriant  
  
Le trio se regarda puis Harry décida de changer la conversation :  
  
"Toi aussi tu as une cape d'invisibilité?  
  
-Au nom, c'est un vieux tissu que j'ai juste transformé en cape, répondit Damien en la faisant apparaître, grâce au livre que vous m'avez donné.  
  
-Mais comment as-tu pu faire pour...commença Hermione tout en prenant le tissu  
  
Ron, Harry et Hermione regardèrent la cape stupéfait. Même eux n'avaient pas appris ce sort, comment un petit de première année peut-il en faire autant... Déstabilisé par leur regard, Damien prit la cape qu'Hermione tenait d'un coup sec puis, en adressant un sourire leur souhaita une bonne matinée.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Après s'être assis, il prit son livre. Ce livre le passionna. Après avoir dit la formule faisant approcher des esprits, il fallait créer un vide entre soi et l'extérieur, une sorte d'osmose plus ou moins longue où le corps devait s'habituer à tout l'espace qui l'entoure. Si l'on réussissait une sorte d'épreuve de remise en question de soi, les atomes constituants notre corps devenait alors entièrement sous notre contrôle. On pouvait ainsi les déplacer, les structurer de manière à laisser passer toute lumière à travers et devenir transparent. Il y avait aussi une seconde alternative. Selon les caractéristiques de la personne, les atomes formants le corps pouvaient avoir une influence sur tout contact immédiat, à savoir vêtements mais aussi l'air. Plus on s'entraîner, plus cette influence s'étendait. Damien tourna la dernière page, en lettre capitale était écrit la fameuse formule permettant de devenir invisible.  
  
Damien ferma le livre puis regarda longuement le feu crépiter. Il récapitula dans sa tête les grandes étapes permettant de devenir invisible. Il s'aperçut alors que deux petits avait été déposé à ses pieds sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive... Il pensa que c'était Harry et ses deux amis qu'ils lui avaient souhaité une bonne nuit. Il se baissa alors pour prendre les bouts de papier content que certains pensent à lui. Mais en voyant de plus prêt les deux lettre, son visage blanchit. Une goutte de sueur l'obligea à fermer un ?il. D'une main tremblante, il les prit :  
  
"Vous avez pratiqué de la magie en faisant disparaître un objet à 3 heures 16 du matin le 12 novembre. Ce sort magique n'est autorisé qu'à partir du début de la septième année. Si un cas semblable se produit, nous serions dans l'obligation de vous exclure de Poudlard après être passé face à un conseil de discipline. Nous vous rappelons à l'ordre. Vos parents seront par la même occasion avertis En vous souhaitant une bonne nuit, M. Bouée."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Réponse aux rewiews :  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Phénix20 :  
  
Comme tu as pu le remarquer, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'Harry et Damien soit le plus possible ensemble. Sinon, je te remercie vraiment pour cette aide. Je vais essayer, du moins, de l'adapter dans un prochain chapitre. Enfin, je te dis pas comment, c'est une surprise .  
  
Zalla :  
  
Ben tu sais, je déprime sans doute parce qu'après une semaine de dur labeur à l'école, je garde mes dernières ressources - pour ne pas dire je m'achève - à écrire un chapitre que peut de personne jusqu'à ce moment sembler lire. Avoir quelques rewiews me stimule en fait à écrire le chapitre suivant. Ce que j'adore, c'est quand les personnes me font de critiques.comme ça je peux m'améliorer ! Enfin, ma manière de pensée est un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais bon gros merci pour m'avoir écrit un petit mot.  
  
Mon cher Fito :  
  
JE NE ME SOUVIENS PLUS DE CE QU'EST CETTE GRRR DE DA OU AD EN VERSION ANGLAISE. Tu vas mettre fin à cette longue période de suspens. Même si j'ai lu une grosse partie du 5ème livre, je n'arrive absolument plus à m'en souvenir. Je te le dis tout de suite, je n'ai pas aimé l'histoire de Harry Potter 5, j'ai été très. très. trop. déçu. Enfin, c'est peut-être parce que je l'ai lu en anglais alors que les autres, je les avais lu en français. Il n'en reste pas moins, que j'ai compris l'essentiel de l'histoire. et ne l'ai pas aimé. Elle est en effet trop pénible à supporter. Notre pauvre Harry s'en prend un peu partout, et cette prof Umbridge que j'avais envie d'étrangler, de scalper, de. bon je m'arrête là. Et puis, il y a Harry qui n'a pas vraiment progressé, qui n'est pas encore mature, bref je me suis tellement embêté que j'ai sauté plein de passages. Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé de ce livre. Allez gros merci.  
  
Chen :  
  
Moi aussi, je l'adorais ce pauvre petit Harry. Mais depuis que j'ai lu le cinquième livre, je suis en pleine période de rejet vis à vis de ce personnage. Notre vénéré JKR l'a décrit dans le 5ème livre d'une manière différente des autres livres. que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié. Enfin, comme je disais dans la rewiew précédente, je ne le trouve pas du tout mature. Sinon pour ta demande, j'en tiens compte dans les prochains chapitres, en particulier après le 15ème. enfin normalement ! Enorme Merci de m'encourager. Continu, cela me stimule pour la suite !  
  
Ma très chère Lili :  
  
Alors, toujours morte de rire ? Attention à l'écran d'ordinateur en face de toi, si tu gesticule en riant. Il est vrai que je ne me rends sans doute pas trop compte de l'impact de ma fiction. C'est vrai qu'en deux chapitres, il y a eu presque trois fois plus de rewieurs que la normale. J'aime vraiment ton raisonnement assez philosophique. Cependant recevoir des rewiews a un effet stimulant. Si tu meurs trucider par ton frère, j'aurais effectivement ta mort sur ma conscience : Je ne recevrais plus tes gentilles rewiews. et ça c'est bien triste ! Snif. Sniff. Enfin, cette fois- ci tu es cité sans les parenthèses, parce qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as sorti la dernière fois. Pour la DA, je ne me souviens plus. Pour tout dire, j'ai pas vraiment aimé le livre 5, j'ai lu beaucoup de bribes, mais il m'a très vite lassé. C'est pour cela que je ne vais faire aucune référence à ce grrrr de livre que j'ai attendu pendant plus de trois ans, et qui m'a déçu au plus haut point. Bon, bref, j'ai déjà un petit plan en tête, et pour tout te dire le fameux chapitre 14 va sans doute te choquer. Je m'arrête là, ce n'est juste qu'un avertissement. un peu sadique !! Allez gigantesque merci ! A+++++  
  
Pimousse fraise :  
  
Quel drôle de surnom ?? Un mélange de pi, avec un zeste de mousse, puis un parfum de fraise, quel nom velouté. J'aime vraiment bien ! Bon, tu veux un peu plus de Harry, comme ce que j'ai fais sur ce chapitre ? Allez, je vais rajouté t'en rajouté un peu, mais avec modération !!! Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille. enfin sympatique. enfin tu vois.  
  
Fito :  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un bug ? Calme toi, men. Je ne veux pas de règlement de compte entre reviewer ! Moi, je vous aime tous !!! Alors chacun dit se qui pense et puis basta ! Je n'ai vraiment pas pris tes idée comme un truc imposé ! Mon but est de m'adapter dans la limite du possible à la demande. Je me suis déjà inspiré sur une de tes idées, enfin un des lieux clés dans ce chapitre, la révélation sera après. J'aime bien faire des surprises. en avertissant ses lecteurs !!! Donc, tout cela pour dire que les idées des rewiewers sont très importantes pour moi !!! Et, je ne les prends pas comme base mais plutôt comme aide !!! Allez, calme-toi, Ooh Revieweur préféré tel que tu l'espères tant !!! 


	10. Ch 10 : Espoirs envolés

Dumbledore a peur… 

Je ne vais pas chercher à ce que l'on m'excuse pour le retard car il est tellement important que j'en aie honte ! Je vous remercie donc de cette longue attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira …

  
Je vous garantis, je suis de très mauvais poils aujourd'hui, même si ce sont les vacances… Je m'explique : ma grrrr de mère m'a supprimé un long message que j'avais écrit à une copine, puis m'a supprimé tout ce que j'avais commencé à écrire sur ce chapitre… Bref, j'ai entièrement tout à refaire et j'en ai les mains qui crispent !!! Dire que c'est moi qui lui aie appris l'essentiel, c'est à dire le strict minimum sur l'ordinateur… Je regrette sérieusement !! Bon allez, heureusement que je vous aime bien : je refais tout !!

Chapitre dix : Espoirs envolés  
  


Damien garda longtemps ce papier dans les mains. Il savait que le déchirer et le lancer dans la cheminée n'en changerait rien. L'avertissement devait être déjà classé dans son registre, et personne ne l'oublierait s'il recommençait… Il n'y échapperait certainement pas. Pour ceux qui enfreignent cette loi, ce sera la prison leur avait dit McGonagall. Mais pouvait-on réellement envoyer un jeune garçon car il avait réussi à rendre invisible une vieille cape ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement être puni comme les autres ? Ce dont-il craignait le plus, c'était les professeurs qui devraient tôt ou tard être averti… Devrait-il alors une fois encore rencontrer le directeur et tout lui avouer ?

Ce qu'il appréhendait ne fit que se confirmer lorsque Dumbledore, au petit déjeuner, le regarda longtemps d'un air songeur. Damien ne voulait absolument pas avoir un nouveau rendez-vous avec le directeur. Il fit donc en sorte d'être le plus souvent possible avec son groupe d'ami.   
  
« Tu es étrangement collant, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Steven

- J'ai compris qu'il fallait des amis pour aimer la vie, répliqua Damien en riant pour cacher sa peur.

- Et bien, tu viens de lire un livre sur la philosophie ou quoi pour apprendre cela ou quoi ? questionna Joan

- Non, non, répondit Damien assez troublé. C'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit…

- C'est quoi la philosophie ? demanda Josh.

Un long silence suivit cette question. Damien et Joan semblaient réfléchir.

- Je n'arriverais pas à l'expliquer… dit Damien

- Moi non plus, conclut Joan

A son grand bonheur, personne ne vint chercher Damien. Il se promit donc de ne plus refaire de magie avec sa baguette en dehors des cours. Cette expérience avait été suffisamment éprouvante pour ne pas la réitérer… 

Lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque avait été son premier objectif. Mais, Damien s'aperçut très vite qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Ce qu'il avait lu en quelques mois ne représentait rien par rapport à tout ce qu'il lui restait à lire. Il pensa plutôt à trouver le meilleur moyen d'aller autant qu'il voulait dans la bibliothèque sans pouvoir se faire repérer. Le seul moyen était de s'entraîner à devenir invisible. Quel rêve était-ce, devenir invisible? Il avait aussi un second rêve en tête : pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il avait lu dans un livre une théorie qui expliquait pourquoi c'était impossible. Lorsqu'on voulait lancer un sort, il fallait que l'énergie s'accumule dans la baguette. Ce bout de bois jouait en fait un rôle de canalisation indispensable. 

Même s'il approuvait les arguments qui étaient développés dans ce livre, Damien ne se fiait pas vraiment à la théorie. Il devait y avoir un moyen d'animer un objet ou du moins de l'approcher et de l'éloigner si on y mettait toute la volonté. En lisant, Damien avait finalement compris que la magie se produisait non pas selon l'émotion ni selon la sensibilité qui se dégageait d'une personne mais plutôt selon l'intensité de l'émotion. Ainsi une colère foudroyante pouvait causer autant de dégât qu'un sentiment terreur. C'est en ressentant une énorme injustice, que Damien avait fissuré toute la table et avait terrifié la plupart des élèves. C'était cependant la première fois qu'il ressentait ce phénomène en lui, une sorte de puissance illimitée.  
  


  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Damien ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait oublié de rajouter au bon moment une pincée de Genil dans sa potion. Il vit sa potion devenir verdâtre, comme si quelqu'un avait vomi dedans.

« Y a un truc cloche dit Josh, la potion devrait être…

- Tais-toi !!! coupa à voix basse Damien 

Mais Rogue avait déjà entendu. Il s'approcha rapidement tandis que Damien jeté un cube de benzouath, pour qu'au moins la couleur change. C'était cependant trop tard.

"Cette fois-ci, Solut, vous avez bel et bien loupé votre potion... s'exclama Rogue. Quelle très belle couleur ! On n'est pas ici pour imaginer de nouvelles couleurs. Elle devrait être normalement de couleur rouge. Je parie que vous n'avez pas rajouté de Genil, comme je l'avais précisé. Vous étiez dans les vapes. Vous pensiez que vous étiez le plus grand sorcier du monde, en train de soumettre vos ennemis avec un simple geste, vous pensiez que vos grandes capacités magiques vous permettaient de rendre invisible des draps, espèce de courgette… »

Damien frémit. C'était au dernier cours qu'on faisait allusion aussi directement à ce qu'il avait fait. 

« C'est normal que vous l'ayez loupée la potion! Cinq points en moins. Et pour votre propre information, monsieur Solut, sachez que vous êtes invités chez le bureau du directeur à huit heures précises… et cette invitation n'a rien d'amicale !! « Termina t'il alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

Damien avait complètement blanchi. Le pire était arrivé au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas… Rogue avait, comme à son habitude, empiré la situation.  Toute la classe était au courant, maintenant. Que de questions y allait-il avoir !! Devrait-il, à nouveau, demander de l'aide à Harry. Non, sa première intervention était justifiée. Une seconde serait inutile, surtout que lui-seul était concerné. Damien respira longuement, et dit sans apparente gêne :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir rappelé mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur le directeur » 

Puis il sortit sous le regard narquois de Rogue.

Il eut droit à ce qu'il attendait : une multitude de questions venant de toutes parts. Damien raconta simplement qu'il allait voir le directeur pour savoir s'il pouvait changer de niveau. Ce qu'avait dit Rogue n'était que pour les inquiéter. L'argument calma l'ardeur des élèves. En effet, il était extrêmement bien trouvé. Les élèves s'étaient très tôt rendu compte de l'incroyable puissance de Damien.   
  
Alexandra s'approcha de lui :

« Tu veux nous quitter » dit-elle l'air bougon. 

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille quitter la classe c'est que je m'y ennuie… »

  
Cette année, Damien avait finalement appris à mentir. Il ne m'était plus trois heures à chercher un argument à la limite valable pour essayer d'enrôler quelqu'un, c'était maintenant comme naturel… L'idée venait comme ça… Mais le principal problème n'était pas résolu. Devait-il aller voir le directeur ? 

Jusqu'au début du repas, Damien hésita. Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'Alexandra,  un hibou lui jeta une lettre sur la tête. Damien ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir. Tout sentait le Dumbledore la-dedans. Alexandra le regarda curieusement. 

« Je pressens que tu nous caches une chose, lui dit-elle 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je cache ? 

-Je ne sais pas, quelque chose… »

Heureusement, Dumbledore demanda calmement la parole. Un silence subit ampli la salle. 

« Je voudrais vous rappeler qu'un tournoi de baguette aura lieu dans un mois exactement. Toutes les semaines, des entraînements auront lieu pour tous les élèves qui veulent y participer. Les tournois auront lieu le vendredi soir de chaque mois. Le gagnant fera gagner deux cents points à sa maison et recevra aussi un cadeau-surprise, à la hauteur de son exploit. Maintenant, bon appétit. »

Une animation enfantine suivit ce court discourt.  
  


« -Tu vas y aller toi ? demanda Alexandra

-Je ne pense pas, j'ai pas envie… répondit Damien

-Tu n'as pas envie de te faire remarquer… 

-Exactement, Et toi ? Coupa Damien

-J'ai envie, parce que je sais que je progresserais… »

Damien se dirigea d'un pas calme vers le bureau du directeur. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas y aller. Il vit au loin Dumbledore suivi de plusieurs professeurs en pleine agitation entrer dans une salle.

Damien entra brutalement dans une salle et ferma la porte à clé. Il ne devait pas y aller. Ce n'était pas une rencontre avec le directeur mais plutôt une inquisition avec une multitude de professeurs. Il se sentait comme guidé. Il entendit des pas sortir du bureau de Dumbledore puis une vois grave dire : 

« Minerva, reviens. J'irais le voir. » 

Au bout d'une heure, Damien sortit calmement et rejoignit la salle commune de Griffondor. 

« Alors ? » demanda Alexandra

-Alors quoi… demanda Damien en prenant un air triste.

-Ils ont accepté ta demande ? »

Damien exagéra sa mimique et fit non de la tête. Alexandra eut un air réjouit. Il soupira et rejoignit sa chambre. Il n'avait que d'une chose : être invisible. Et cela le plus tôt possible, c'est à dire dès son réveil. Que risquait-il ? Rien, tout le monde dormait. A part peut-être Harry et ces amis, il ne savait pas qui d'autres il pouvait rencontrer. Damien s'endormit rapidement toujours inquiété par Dumbledore.

Dès le matin suivant, il commença à s'entraîner à devenir invisible. Il fallait, lors de la première fois lire les formules qu'il avait recopié du livre puis attendre qu'un esprit veuille bien se présenter à soi. Une fois cette première étape franchie, on devait convaincre l'esprit de vivre en commun. S'il acceptait, on devait s'entraîner à faire disparaître chacune des parties du corps. Cependant les accidents magiques étaient très fréquents en utilisant ce sort. Les personnes invisibles étaient normalement toutes répertoriées au ministère de la magie. Après avoir récité les formules, Damien, assis par terre, les jambes croisées, ferma les yeux. Il vit une ombre blanche s'approcher de plus en plus près...  
  
"Tu ne dors pas, Damien », dit une voix grave

Damien, plongé dans sa méditation, sursauta et se retourna. Dumbledore se tenait face à lui, le scrutant avec des yeux étonnement pourpre, comme ceux d'un vautour... Damien recula brutalement.  
  
"Il me semble t'avoir posé une question, mon jeune homme" continua Dumbledore, apparemment énervé.  
  
Damien répondit qu'il n'avait jamais dormi comme les autres. Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas en continuant à le regarder :  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais assis ainsi?  
  
-Je méditais" répondit tout simplement Damien.  
  
Dumbledore tendit sa baguette, Damien prit peur. Mais le directeur de l'école fit venir le bout de brouillon blanc où écrit les formules. Damien le regarda en blanchissant, le souffle coupé, et en ravalant sa salive.  
  
"Tu veux devenir invisible, apparemment... Je comprends donc pourquoi tu as reçu cet avertissement hier-soir. Tu es allé faire un tour dans la réserve interdite et tu as pris le livre qui t'intéressait pour y revenir sans que l'on puisse t'y voir. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu as fait pour apprendre à rendre invisible un objet... Peux-tu me le dire? Demanda Dumbledore.  
  
-J'ai juste demandé à des dernières années de me donner le livre lorsqu'ils iraient.  
  
-Connais-tu les risques que tu encours avec cette branche de la magie?  
  
-Bien-sûr...  
  
-La réserve de la Bibliothèque sera désormais impénétrable la nuit. Maintenant, Damien, je te demande et même t'ordonne de ne plus faire quoique ce soit qui sera de toutes manières hors de ton niveau, est-ce bien compris?  
  
-Mais, je... répliqua Damien  
  
-Tu en sais déjà trop pour ton jeune âge... Quant à ce bout de papier, vaut- mieux qu'il soit jeté au feu."  
  
Damien vit son bout de papier se consumer, tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Cette soirée qu'il avait tant rêvée ne faisait que tournait au drame. Pourquoi ce Dumbledore, dont tout le monde chantait les louanges pour sa simplicité, était-il si froid avec lui?  
  
"Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je progresse plus vite que les autres, demanda Damien en tentant de calmer son esprit.  
  
-Parce qu'à ton âge, on n'a pas atteint une maturité suffisante pour savoir employer comme il faut la magie, et surtout ne pas en abuser. Je ne veux plus que tu t'isoles comme tu l'as fait depuis que tu es ici. Cela ne t'attireraient que des ennuis, et de toute façon, je refuse que tu essayes des choses que seules de trop rares personnes ont réussi à faire, devenir invisible par exemple. Fais attention, Damien, je t'ai à l'œil. La prochaine fois, je t'expulse d'ici. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

-Je peux tout faire, Solut, et lorsque viendra le moment, je le ferais… »  
  
Dumbledore sortit de la salle d'un pas rapide.  
  
"Pourquoi a t'il peur de moi?" se demanda Damien... 

Il est dur à reprendre ce chapitre là !!! J'ai réussi à faire à partir de 1053 mots plus de 3000…  

******************************************************************************

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

**Chen :**

Dire que l'on n'est pas maturité est déjà une preuve de maturité, tu ne penses pas ? Sinon, concernant notre petit Harry, je vais essayer de trouver des petits moyens pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Dans ce chapitre, cela ne s'y prêtait pas, mais il doit y en avoir forcément un où on peut les regrouper… Voilà quelque chose à réfléchir…

**Pimousse fraise :**

AAAH voilà une qui change vite d'idée… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si génial dans ce chapitre : Pour moi, pas grand chose !!! Il a été très dur à reprendre et à approfondir, et quand je vois le chapitre qui suit, chapitre sans d'autre mot : nul, je me demande comment je vais faire pour le rendre intéressant !

**Lili :**

Ou là là, il te passionne M. Bouée !!! J'avais une amie dans mon enfance qui portait ce nom… Enfin, on n'osait pas trop ce se moquer d'elle, parce qu'elle n'avait pas la tête à ça !!! Et j'en ai marre, j'ai envie qu'on me dise ce qu'est ce grr de rrrr de wroarw de DA !!!! Voilà 4 semaines que j'attends une réponse et personne ne veut me le dire !! ALORS !

Sinon, je n'ai pas encore lu ta fiction traduite, et je vais m'empresser de le faire maintenant que je suis en vacances… Moi aussi, il m'arrive d'appuyer malencontreusement sur ce satané de mauvais bouton, mais cette fois-ci, c'est ma « chère » mère qui l'a fait, et je suis en rogne… 

Je me suis tromper dans les pronostics, ce n'est pas le chapitre 14 qui va être si choquant, c'est plutôt le chapitre 13 ainsi qu'un autre chapitre tellement horrible que j'hésite à l'écrire !!! 

C'est pour te dire !! Sinon, concernant l'histoire des détraqueurs, c'est une de mes nouvelles idées, que, sans aucune fierté, j'avoue bien aimer… sans doute parce que c'est moi qui l'ai crée !! Sinon, tu commences à avoir une très bonne intuition, tu brûles, je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour arriver à cette conclusion… Bravo, mais je peux te dire que tu n'as pas encore tout découvert… hé hé hé …

 Allez Aulili, je te suis très reconnaissant de m'encourager comme cela !!! A très bientôt … Je vais lire ton histoire !!

**Et enfin mon très cher Fito :**

J'espère que tu t'es rétabli de ta maladie… Sinon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec ton prof de math ??? Tu me dis que ton prof de math lit Harry Potter ??? Attends, même mes parents m'ont traité de tout lorsque j'ai acheté les quatre premiers bouquins !!! Sinon, concernant la chambre des requêtes, je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment besoin pour le moment, c'est une bonne idée, mais elle me gêne un peu…

Encore une bonne idée que j'avais un peu envisagé, mais lors du conseil de discipline, il y aura un truc… Surprise Surprise… Il faudra malheureusement attendre un bout de temps avant d'avoir ce chapitre… 

Non, Damien n'est pas le descendant de Merlin.  Il n'y a que Lili qui a un peu trouvé mais attention, sa théorie va vite avoir des problèmes… Je te laisse à tes songes !!! Et pour ta déduction déductive, je suis au regret de te dire que tu t'es lâchement trompé…

C'est vrai que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas donné un signe de vie, mais, j'ai été pris dans le tourbillon de l'éducation nationale qui m'a empêché de réaliser mes plaisirs !! Moi, aussi, au début j'avais pleins de problèmes à écrire de longues rewiews. Tu l'as bien vu en lisant mes premiers chapitres. Mais c'est en apprenant à écrire entièrement les mots que j'ai réussi à écrire de plus longues rewiews… Enfin, même si je n'ai pas lu entièrement le tome cinq, j'en ai une vision globale. Je me souviens d'un début des plus barbants, d'une histoire beaucoup moins bien mené que dans les livres précédents, une histoire avec plein de choses qui m'énervaient… Peut-être est parce que je suis plus sensible maintenant… Je ne sais pas. Ah oui, il y avait une multitude de trucs aberrants. Enfin, j'attends comme tous les autres la traduction officielle après je jugerais !!! Concernant les parents de Damien, attends un peu, tu vas les voir…

Allez, tu peux  toujours me dire ce qui, pour toi, va se passer, cela m'amuse de voir des rewiewers intéressés par ma fiction !!!

Enorme merci pour tout le courage que tu me donnes… Ronaway.

Sinon, remerciement aux **lecteurs invisibles** qui me lisent si toutefois ils existent… J'aimerais juste qu'ils cliquent sur le petit bouton « Go » juste à gauche et me marque des petits mots doux comme « nul » « pourri » ou encore « minable » « exécrable » comme cela ça me rassurera… juste pour mon soutien personnel. Cela ne prend pas plus de 10 secondes !!! J'accueille volontiers toutes critiques…insultes… mais pas grossières pour le bien de tous !!! Alors allez-y !!


	11. Ch 11 : Quand la ruse vient à l'aide

Dumbledore a peur. Ronaway  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Salut à tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour tous les petits !!! C'est Halloween, voilà pourquoi je vous envoie un chapitre, même si vous le recevrez avec du retard. J'aurais bien aimé que le chapitre soit celui d'Halloween, cela aurait été simultané, et surtout, les deux chapitres qu'il me reste ne sont pas vraiment intéressant à reprendre, j'ai vite envie de mettre en forme les dix nouveaux chapitres auxquels je pense !  
  
Concernant ce que je pense d'Halloween, je vous préviens tout de suite, c'est un aspect plutôt négatif : au début, je trouvais ça marrant, de voir les petits sorciers se réveiller dans la ville et frapper à la porte, mais, après avoir été dérangé au moins cinq fois, cela en devient lassant. Surtout que les petits ne le font pas généralement pour manger directement les bonbons, ils en font la collection !!! De plus, des enfants qui crient partout, c'est vraiment pénible. Enfin, je trouve qu'Halloween est vraiment en accord avec le fondement de notre société, aujourd'hui : il s'agit de nous faire peur !!! Qu'ils sont horribles avec leur masque aux dents pointus, avec le sang qui dégouline sous la bouche, et leur voix rauque en train de te crier « DES BONBONS !!! DES BONBONS ». Je ne vais pas dire que je suis sensible, mais vraiment inciter des gamins de cinq ans à en arriver là ne m'inspire guère, je laisse le débat ouvert. Et maintenant, je me mets au travail sérieusement !!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre onze : Quand la ruse vient à l'aide...  
  
Même si Damien ne laissait paraître aucun trouble dans son comportement et tâchait d'être de plus en plus impliqué avec ses amis, il était encore très en colère contre Dumbledore. Il ne se souvenait plus des longues phrases de la formule permettant de devenir invisible. Il devait aussi reprendre les livres de la bibliothèque, qui malgré leur clarté exemplaire, restaient trop incomplets. Il ne raconta à personne sa rencontre avec Dumbledore.  
  
Cependant, Damien se sentait trop souvent épié par Madame Pince qui regardait et notait tous les livres qu'il lisait, par les professeurs eux- mêmes qui, en dehors des cours, faisaient tout pour passer près de lui et pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Enfin, dans son dortoir, il aperçut sous son lit un objet suspect, une sorte de boîte constituée d'une sorte de plastique avec quelques trous. Il demanda à ses camarades de classes s'ils savaient ce que c'était. Mais aucun ne put répondre. Damien le rangea sous une pile livre dans un endroit hermétiquement fermé où le son ne pouvait qu'être étouffé en se doutant que cet objet ne soit pas un genre de micro magique.  
  
Finalement, il n'alla plus dans la salle aux communes durant la nuit et s'installa, avec l'accord de ses amis, dans son lit. « Dumbledore n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens... pensa t'il. Suis-je si dangereux que ça. » Pour se rassurer un peu, il demanda à ses amis s'ils avaient peur de lui. Les autres rirent, puis lui dirent qu'ils avaient eu peur de lui le jour où il s'était énervé mais qu'à part cela, il avait un très bon fond. Content de cette réponse, il reprit sa lecture.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Damien semblait s'endormir en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quand est-ce que les professeurs comprendraient qu'ils s'ennuyaient en cours ? Quand est-ce que les professeurs le laisseraient apprendre ce qu'il veut ! N'était-ce pas là l'élève idéal rêvé par tous les professeurs ? Un élève intéressé, avide de savoir. Et ce Dumbledore qui avait peur de lui ! Dumbledore, le plus puissant de tous !  
  
Damien regardait sans grand intérêt son cahier de brouillon, il tourna la dernière page sur laquelle il avait pris des notes concernant le livre sur les détraqueurs. La page suivant était déchirée, l'autre était vierge. Le professeur Lupin interrompit brutalement son long monologue :  
  
« Monsieur Solut, de quoi parlons-nous ?   
  
- Des .  
  
-Au lieu de perdre du temps à rêver, veillez écouter ce qui ce dit en cours. Vous retiendrez plus vite et pourrez ainsi participer un peu plus. »  
  
Damien ne préféra rein répondre, il était inutile de s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis maintenant. Il observa attentivement la page vierge qui se présentait devant lui. Il inclina légèrement son cahier de brouillon avec une lueur de joie qui surpris Alexandra, assise juste à côté de lui.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as encore trouvé un moyen de t'attirer des ennuis? lui souffla t'elle  
  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
-Je dis ça car je le sens, chaque fois que tu sembles joyeux ou que tu l'es, comme cela semble être le cas maintenant, tu as toujours des ennuis ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué l'attitude suspectes des professeurs vis à vis de toi ?  
  
-Mais de quoi je me mêle ? s'exclama Daniel à voix basse  
  
-J'aimerai que tu arrêtes tes cachotteries et que tu me dises en toute sincérité ce que tu as fait pour avoir sur le dos des profs aussi attentifs ? Qu'est-ce qui a de si intéressant sur ta page alors qu'elle est vierge ?  
  
-Elle n'est pas.  
  
-Ne mens pas, coupa Alexandra.  
  
-Mais, je n'ai rien à cacher !  
  
-C'est ça ! Avec les oreilles rouges, on ne ment pas. Plus tu t'incrustes avec ton groupe de copain, plus je suis inquiète. Tu nous caches un truc depuis quelques jours !  
  
-Mais tu es une Pythie ou quoi ?  
  
-Je veux savoir.  
  
-Je ne te le dirais pas, finit par dire Damien  
  
-Votre sujet de conversation semble très intéressant, Monsieur Solut et Mademoiselle Lesage. Maintenant, je vous prierais une bonne fois pour toutes de bien vouloir écouter ce qui se passe ici !! dit calmement Lupin. Maintenant, j'aimerais que Monsieur Solut nous veille bien nous faire une démonstration du tour que je viens d'expliquer. »  
  
Damien se leva avec lassitude, pris sa baguette en bougonnant un mot et se présenta face au professeur.  
  
« Et bien qu'attends-tu pour lancer le sort.   
  
-Je l'ai déjà lancé, monsieur », répondit Damien en souriant.  
  
Le professeur devint livide. Incapable de bouger, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les élèves commencèrent à rire. Le professeur avait les bras et les jambes complètements immobiles. Il semblait paraplégique. Seule la tête se déplaçait de droite à gauche. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, Lupin réussit à contrer le sort qui s'était propagé en lui.  
  
« J'espère seulement que votre attitude en classe sera dorénavant semblable à vos sorts : silencieuse et scrupuleuse. Dix points pour Griffondor », finit-il par dire.  
  
Damien retourna calmement à sa place et regarda avec satisfaction son cahier de brouillon. Cette fois plus personne ne lui échapperait.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dans la salle aux communes, il s'approcha calmement vers Hermione, son cahier à la main.  
  
"Hermione, souffla t'il, n'aurais-tu pas un sort ou un autre truc du genre pour noircir les traces de cette feuille..."  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry le regardèrent déconcertés, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'on écoute leur conversation. Hermione regarda le brouillon de Damien :  
  
"Il est vrai qu'il existe un sort." lui dit-elle calmement  
  
Damien lui dit à voix basse :  
  
"Prends ta baguette et dit "Apparecium Tracae", je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors des cours, expliqua t'il, pour se justifier.  
  
Hermione s'exécuta aussitôt, comme guidée.  
  
"Est-ce que tu pourrais me le copier », continua t'il à dire  
  
A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall entra précipitamment dans la pièce et s'approcha, à grands pas de Damien, sous le regard surpris de l'ensemble des élèves présents:  
  
"Solut, j'exige que vous me donniez ce bout de papier immédiatement, sinon vous ferez perdre immédiatement cinquante points à votre maison. »  
  
Damien préféra jouer le pauvre enfant victime d'une méprise. Il voulait faire comprendre à tous ses camarades qu'il était sous le contrôle continuel des professeurs. Il ne lésina pas sur les moyens :  
  
«Pourquoi vous et les autres professeurs me surveiller constamment ? Ne suis-je pas libre de faire ce que je veux comme tous les élèves !   
  
-Je ne veux aucune discussion, remettez-moi ce papier immédiatement! » S'écria t'elle en soulevant sa baguette.  
  
C'était bien la première fois qu'un professeur menaçait d'une telle manière un élève. Même Damien prit peur. Il tendit le brouillon sans aucune discussion.  
  
"Merci Solut" termina le professeur de métamorphose en déchirant le bout de papier face à lui.  
  
McGonagall s'adressa cette fois-ci à tout ce qui était présent :  
  
"Maintenant, je veux que tous les cinquièmes, les sixièmes et les septièmes années refusent d'aider les autres élèves sous aucun prétexte. Est-ce bien clair."  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Hermione regarda Damien sans dire un mot. Damien voulut la remercier de n'avoir rien dit à propos de la copie, mais elle se retourna vers ses amis sans dire un mot. Il se dirigea donc calmement dans sa chambre, sous l'?il attentif d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione. Comment McGonagall avait-elle pu savoir ce que Damien avait fait? Pourquoi était-il apparemment si surveillait? Que contenait ce bout de papier? Hermione n'en savait que trop. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le sort de répulsion que quelqu'un avait jeté devant la grille accédant à la section privée? Le trio savait que Damien y était allé cette nuit là.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Au cours du dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il était en train de regarder ses amis jouer aux échecs, Damien prit une feuille de papier et écrivit quelques mots sous les yeux curieux de ses amis. Puis, en faisant signe de se taire, il les invita à lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Il ne leur demandait juste que de le laisser tranquille pendant quelques heures et au cas où ils devaient impérativement rentrer, de le faire le plus silencieusement possible. Ses amis commencèrent à rire. Mais le visage fermé de Damien leur dissuada de continuer. Après ce que McGonagall, lui avait fait, il avait sans doute des précautions à prendre.  
  
Toujours par écrit, il convainquit ses camarades de faire ce qui leur demandait. La tâche fut ardue car ses amis lui écrivirent qu'ils acceptaient à condition qu'ils lui expliquent pourquoi les professeurs avaient un tel comportement vis à vis de lui. Damien au début réticent, se mit à parler subitement à voix haute, sans aucune gêne et sous le regard ébahi de ses amis, de l'espionnage constant auquel il faisait face sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement les raisons.  
  
Encore sous le choc, ils quittèrent la salle, Damien ferma la porte puis s'assit sur son lit, ferma les rideaux autour de lui, lut en murmurant les étranges mots marqués sur sa feuille, puis ferma les yeux en renversant sa tête sur le lit.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, une lumière blanche s'approcha rapidement vers lui. Damien n'arrivait pas vraiment à distinguer ce que c'était. Il n'avait pas lu suffisamment de choses sur les esprits pour pouvoir le reconnaître. Il savait juste qu'être un esprit était l'étape intermédiaire avant devenir un fantôme ou de tout simplement disparaître. La fumée blanche tourna plusieurs fois autour de lui. Damien restait le plus calme possible comme lui avait conseillé le livre. Il ne fallait surtout pas engager la conversation.  
  
"Tu veux devenir invisible, mon jeune homme, dit une voix caverneuse  
  
-Oui, répondit distinctement le jeune homme.  
  
-Enumères-moi les risques que tu encours..."  
  
Damien s'attendait un peu à cette question :  
  
"Je peux disparaître à tout jamais ou faire partir quelques-uns de mes membres, ou tout simplement devenir esprit comme vous, c'est à dire attendre la mort.  
  
-Tu t'y connais pour ton jeune âge, tu as sans doute rencontré ce fameux livre où tout est si admirablement expliqué. Il n'en existe que très peu dans le monde.   
  
-Acceptez-vous de me choisir. demanda Damien  
  
-Te choisir ? Mais tu es trop jeune !! Pourquoi vouloir mourir si tôt !  
  
-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux avoir la capacité de disparaître.  
  
-Et de faire n'importe quoi, j'imagine.  
  
-Non, je veux continuer à apprendre.  
  
-Tu peux alors apprendre sans moi, je me refuse à prendre un tel risque !  
  
-N'ai-je pas les capacités requises pour devenir invisible ?  
  
-Là n'est pas le problème, de toute façon, contrairement à ce qui est dit et écrit partout, n'importe qui peut devenir invisible. Il suffit d'avoir ce libre, et le tour est joué !  
  
-Pourquoi ne l'écrit-on pas alors ?  
  
-On ne l'écrit pas, parce que tout simplement, on a pas envie d'avoir une population entière de gens invisibles qui rendrait impossible toute vie en société. Les invisibles ne se voient pas entre eux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ce livre est très rare : très tôt, il a été brûlé !  
  
-Si je suis capable d'être invisible, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Choisissez-moi !  
  
-Tu es malin, mon petit, mais j'hésite. »  
  
Damien se sentit projeté violemment en arrière. Il se trouva, mort de fatigue, couché sur son lit. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Il entendit les rideaux s'ouvrir sur sa gauche. "Comment as-tu fait pour transplaner", demandèrent subitement ses camarades. Mais, Damien s'était déjà endormi, tout tremblant. Josh le couvrit d'une couverture et rejoignit son lit.  
  
Damien se réveilla vers les six heures du matin. Il remarqua aussitôt une chose qui lui fit hérisser tous ses cheveux.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Je vous promets qu'à partir du chapitre 13 vous aurez droit à plus d'action, plein de rebondissements, quelques surprises désagréables. Je vous le promet, mais là je suis obligé d'insister sur le comportement des professeurs. Je n'ose pas vous demander si cela vous a plu tellement il m'énerve ce chapitre, ainsi que le suivant.  
  
Réponse aux Rewiews :  
  
pimousse fraise :  
  
Oh merci, ma chère fleur parfumée. Enfin, pour tout te dire j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, pour essayer d'apporter un truc nouveau par rapport à la plupart des autres fictions. L'idée du début que je n'ai trouvé nulle part était qu'un petit élève ne soit choisi dans aucune des maisons. Allez, je sens que beaucoup vont-être déçu par ce chapitre il trop monotone, mais sincèrement, je vous promet que cela va changer. Il va enfin, y avoir de la vraie action.  
  
Lalo :  
  
Enfin voilà un qui me critique !!!! Je suis content, mais je serais super content ouaaarrrrrr, attends j'ai vomi, je serais super content si tu me disais « les défauts » . J'ai une vision pas du tout objective de mon histoire, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui cloche dans ma fiction. Merci !!!  
  
Fito :  
  
Merci de m'avoir bombardé ma messagerie avec 18 messages. Enfin, tu vas rire. J'ai cliqué sans grande conviction sur le sigle Outlook Express, puis, je vois une liste de messages non lu défiler sur tout l'écran. Je clique sur le premier message, tout content !! J'en lit consciencieusement le contenu, puis, je passe au suivant : pareil. Enfin, moi qui imaginais avoir dix huit nouveaux rewiewers. je suis cruellement déçu. J'accepte que tu me files 18 messages, mais avec contenu différent tout de même !!!  
  
C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore dévoilé mon « identité sexuelle ». si je dis mon sexe tout le monde va se moquer de moi, alors je te laisse deviner !!!  
  
Concernant, la DA, je m'en souviens parfaitement maintenant, c'est même le truc que j'ai le plus détesté dans toute l'histoire. C'est tellement incohérent. voire impossible. Voir Harry en train d'aider des septièmes années, tout simplement parce qu'il a appris comment faire un Patronus, il ne connaît tout de même pas tout le programme de septième année, cet Harry. Je ne vais pas dire que ma fiction est géniale, où tout ça, mais ce bouquin 5, ne m'a absolument pas convaincu. Je l'attendrai en français, puis je jugerai. Merci de m'avoir rappelé ce qui est la base d'un bouquin que, pour l'instant et à mon grand malheur, j'exècre.  
  
Chen :  
  
Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas tord de se comporter comme ça notre Dumbly. Ca te dirait que Damien aille du côté de Voldemort et puis massacre Harry ?? Hein ?? Sinon, j'ai à peine inséré notre petit trio dans ce chapitre. Je vais tenter de le faire ailleurs, je prévois une autre petite rencontre Harry-Damien mais on a encore un petit bout de temps. Tu me laisses donc le libre choix. Il n'y a rien de pire que ça pour un auteur : être libre. Bon, je le mettrais ce trio, je vais sans doute insérer Drago aussi.  
  
Aulili :  
  
Encore avec Monsieur Bouée ? Mais prends ton annuaire et cherche-le ce nom !! Je te parie que tu trouveras des personnes qui porte ce nom !! Pour la DA, voir la rewiew de fito, je m'excuse mais je n'ai pas envie de la retaper. Je suis fainéant aujourd'hui. et j'ai sommeil. Ma mère, elle ne s'est qu'envoyer des mails. et j'estime que ça suffit après le coup qu'elle m'a fait la dernière fois ! C'est du passé maintenant. Il n'empêche que même pour aller aux toilettes, j'enregistre tout ce que je fais !! Ouais, au chapitre 13, je vais frapper un grand coup, mais si j'en dit trop, la surprise n'aura plus l'effet espéré. Concernant la réaction de Dumbledore, tu peux voir que les professeurs font de même. et ils n'ont peut-être pas tord !! Si on prend leur point de vue, crois tu que, même si Dumbledore soit considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant, il accepte d'éduquer un enfant susceptible de devenir un Voldemort avant l'âge légal. Donne tous les pouvoirs à un enfant de treize ans, en pleine puberté, qu'est-ce qui fait ? Pour moi, il détruit tout, il fait ses caprices pour ses besoins personnels, il veut se sentir fort, puissant. Ou là là !! Ou là là, ce n'est pas parce que le dernier Matrix sort dans une semaine, qu'il faut se lancer dans des délires qui m'ont tout de même fait exploser de rire !! Non, mais le « Mal Incarné » !! Ce n'est pas Ben Laden mon personnage, ni un héros de « L'Exorciste » d'ailleurs. On pourrait croire un officiel discours de Bush !! Tu t 'engages dans une voie que je considère pour l'instant bonne. Mais, tout va se bouleverser après, d'ailleurs je suis terriblement embêté avec les arrières grands parents de Damien !!! Il faut que je trouve un truc potable. Mais, ça va se peaufiner petit à petit. Allez, moi aussi j'aime aussi bien lire tes rewiews que d'y répondre d'ailleurs !! Il est vrai que la sincérité est la base de mon mode de vie, mais être trop sincère peut parfois payer cher. malheureusement !! Allez un grand merci !!! Ronaway.  
  
Et enfin re-fito :  
  
C'est étrange, je termine toujours par toi, d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. M'avoir bouleversé mon habituel m'a beaucoup amusé. Enfin, c'est une mauvaise surprise qui reste un bon souvenir, finalement. Tchao ! 


	12. Ch 12 : Une disparition

Dumbledore a peur. Ronaway.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- Concernant le retard, je n'ai plus trop le temps de m'amuser à l'ordinateur. En ce moment, tous les professeurs s'acharnent sur nous, et mes parents m'empêchent toute accession à l'ordinateur. Mais bon, ils ont raison : en Terminale, j'ai autres choses à faire qu'à m'amuser. Donc, j'ai opté pour la méthode du somnambule : je prends mes heures d'ordinateur sur la nuit. Tout ça pour vous dire que les chapitres suivants seront plus longs à être édité, car je n'ai absolument rien écrit. Il est aussi à peu près 1 heure du matin.  
  
Voici enfin le dernier chapitre que j'avais édité, chapitre d'ailleurs, très pénible à reprendre. La suite est totalement nouvelle, personne ne la connaît sauf moi bien sûr. J'espère être à la hauteur de votre attente ! Pour me faire excuser de mon retard, ce chapitre fait à peu près plus de mille mots que les autres.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Chapitre douze : Une disparition  
  
Damien se réveilla vers les sept heures du matin. Il releva difficilement ses paupières. Enormément fatigué, il s'assit sur son lit puis se frotta les yeux. Subitement, il frémit d'horreur. Un spasme traversa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, tous ses cheveux s'hérissèrent : sa main gauche avait complètement disparu. Avec son autre main, il sentait le contact de la peau mais ne pouvait rien voir.  
  
Il entendit quelqu'un tirait les rideaux de la fenêtre, faisant ainsi entrer les premiers rayons du soleil, en criant joyeusement : "Debout les taupes". Damien se précipita aussitôt vers sa valise, chercha précipitamment quelque chose dans sa valise. Steven s'approcha calmement de Damien en baillant :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
  
-Je cherche quelque-chose, répondit Damien.  
  
-Je le vois bien que tu cherches quelque-chose ! Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide.  
  
-Non, c'est bon je vais le trouver !  
  
-Tu es hyper nerveux ce matin, remarqua Steven. Tu n'as qu'à vider complètement ta valise, tu retrouveras ce qu'il faut. »  
  
Johan se releva de son lit en ayant l'air complètement en forme :  
  
« -Damien ! Damien ! Comment tu as fait, hier pour trans. »  
  
Damien se releva subitement, le front en sueur, les yeux terrorisés, et posa son index sur sa bouche. La chambre devint silencieuse. Damien ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, chercher sa paire de gant, faire taire ses camarades ou disparaître à tout jamais de cet endroit où on ne le laissait jamais tranquille. Ses camarades devaient maintenant avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait plus de main gauche. Mais tous le regardaient, ébahis.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Josh en sortant de la salle de bain.  
  
-Depuis quand tu peux changer la couleur de tes yeux. » demanda Steven.  
  
Damien resta sans voix. Non seulement, il portait le gant noir à sa main gauche, mais il s'était, à cet instant de grande panique, quelque-chose d'anormal. Damien respira tranquillement et prit une attitude plus naturelle :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux ?   
  
-Ils semblaient gris. répondit Johan  
  
-Moi ? J'ai les yeux gris ? Vous avez du rêver ! » Dit Damien, faisant semblant de rire gaiement.  
  
Il referma inconsciemment sa valise avec sa main gantée.  
  
'C'est quoi ce gant ? » Demanda Josh.  
  
Damien se mordit sa lèvre inférieure :  
  
« Une nouvelle mode. J'avais froid aux mains ce matin. »  
  
Ses camarades se mirent à rire, ce qui ne put que rendre Damien encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
« Tu n'as froid qu'à la main gauche ! S'exclama Josh.  
  
-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fait hier?" Demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux Steven.  
  
Damien le regarda en baissant les yeux, hésitant quant à la manière de procéder :  
  
"Ce que vous allez voir, dit-il comme un murmure je veux que vous ne le disiez à personne, sinon je serai définitivement exclu de Poudlard, est-ce clair? Je veux que vous me juriez que cela restera entre nous."  
  
Les autres amis se mirent derrière Steven, en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Steven leur répéta ce qui venait de se dire puis regarda fixement Damien. Le silence se fit. Damien enleva lentement son gant en leur lançant un regard signifiant qu'il devait se taire. Mais personne ne fut déconcerté, croyant que Damien leur avait fait croire qu'il avait perdu sa main en gonflant son gant. Johan commença à rire.  
  
"C'est une bonne blague... lança t'il, comment tu as fait pour.  
  
Mais Damien lui toucha son bras avec sa main invisible.  
  
"Tu comprends mieux maintenant", dit-il dans un souffle en ayant un air inquiet.  
  
Johan s'arrêta subitement de rire en frémissant. Personne ne dit rien. Ses amis en avaient même oublié de lui demander comment il avait transplané. Damien remit calmement son gant noir, puis alla dans la douche sans dire un autre mot.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tout au long de la matinée, personne ne s'en aperçut. Damien mettait souvent sa main sous son bureau ou dans la poche de sa robe. Ce ne fut que lors du cours de métamorphose lorsque la sonnerie sonna, que, au grand malheur de Damien, McGonagall s'en aperçut. Damien s'était relevé en posant malencontreusement ses deux mains sur son bureau.  
  
"Solut, s'écria t'elle, pourquoi portez-vous ce gant?"  
  
Damien fut tétanisé. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi McGonagall devait-elle toujours voir ce que les autres ne voient pas ? Damien se maudit d'avoir été, une fois de plus imprudent. Il attendait depuis un moment cet instant, cet instant où il pourrait sortir de la classe et enlever ce satané gant. En fin d'heure, il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait sa main gauche ruisselée de sueur. La température à l'intérieur du gant devait être au moins à 40 degrés, c'était un véritable four. Mais, au moment où McGonagall l'eut interpellé, cette chaleur intérieure se transforma en froid glacial.  
  
"Je... commença t'il  
  
-Retirez immédiatement ce gant sinon ce sera dix points en moins pour votre maison"  
  
Damien vit que Steven le regardait en l'encourageant. A l'intérieur de lui, Damien ne savait que faire. Montrer sa main transparente serait l'expulsion assurée, partir en courant de cette salle ne serait qu'au détriment de sa maison. De toute manière, il devrait montrer sa main.  
  
"Je n'ai pas tout le temps pour vous laisser le choix. Je vous ordonne de retirer ce gant, sinon ce sera cinquante points pour votre maison et une punition d'un mois."  
  
Damien retira d'un coup son gant, fermant les yeux et en coupant sa respiration. Le fait de n'entendre aucune réaction du professeur le terrifia beaucoup plus. Il frémissait sur place. C'était l'expulsion. Adieu la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Il devrait aller au collège avec ses anciens camarades de classe.  
  
Il entrouvrit les yeux, s'attendant au pire. Le regard désappointé de McGonagall ne l'amusa même pas. Mais ce qu'il lui surpris le plus c'est qu'elle était là, intacte, elle était là sa main. Il bougea lentement ses doigts en ressentant un bonheur fou. Bonheur que n'appréciait absolument pas McGonagall, elle semblait très en colère.  
  
"Pourquoi aviez-vous si peur en retirant ce gant », demanda t'elle d'une voix forte.  
  
Damien dit ce qui lui passa à travers l'esprit, ne voulant maintenant qu'essayer de sortir de cette salle sans aucune punition :  
  
-Je n'avais pas peur madame, j'avais mal... Je me suis foulé la main en me levant ce matin. J'avais mis ce gant pour m'empêcher de bouger la main", justifia t'il.  
  
McGonagall le regarda d'un air sceptique. Damien soutint son regard comme pour se montrer sûr de ces propos.  
  
« Quel beau mensonge. dit-elle à voix basse, savez, M. Solut, que vous êtes très surveillés, et que nous savons à tout moment où vous êtes et ce que vous faites ? »  
  
Damien n'osa même plus se taire, car la situation dans laquelle il était le révolté :  
  
« Où voulez-vous en venir, Madame McGonagall ? Ne croyez-vous pas que ma surveillance très rapprochée ne se voit pas ? Me croyez-vous aussi bête pour voir que votre comportement et celui de vos confrères vis à vis de moi est sensiblement différent que celui avec tous les autres élèves de cet établissement ? Me croyez-vous ignorant de cette situation, alors que même dans ma chambre, dans mon lieu personnel, dans ma vie privée, je ne suis même pas LIBRE, je suis encore sous surveillance. A ce propos, Madame McGonagall, vous pourrez peut-être dire à celui qui à placer cet étrange objet noir placé sous mon lit, qu'il est découvert et qu'il veuille bien en replacer un autre.   
  
-N'exagérez pas .  
  
-Comment cela ? Je n'exagère pas ? Alors que c'est même vous qui m'avez dévoilé ce que les profs font de ma propre personne ! Alors que c'est vous- même qui me l'avais confirmé ! Même dans une dictature, personne ne subit ça ! Suis-je une bête ? Suis-je une espèce utilisée dans l'expérimentation ou suis-je un prisonnier, un délinquant, un futur Voldemort comme vous le pensez tous ici ! »  
  
McGonagall était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de trembler. Elle rangea son dernier livre dans son sac, en pensant à appeler immédiatement Dumbledore :  
  
« Monsieur Solut, restez calme, je vous prie. »  
  
Damien s'arrêta de parler, la respiration sifflante.  
  
« Nous avons bien des raisons de vous surveiller étroitement. Je ne peux vous l'expliquer totalement, car seul Dumbledore a décidé d'employer ces moyens.  
  
-Il est très facile de remettre la faute sur l'autre, Madame McGonagall, vous êtes tous en tord, ici ! »  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose n'osa pas remettre Damien à sa place. A cet instant là, son élève avait l'attitude non pas d'un élève de première année, mais plutôt sixième voire septième année. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai :  
  
« Le problème que l'on a avec vous, Monsieur Solut, il est du à ce qu'on n'arrive absolument pas à connaître votre niveau de magie. Un élève normal, à votre niveau, ne doit pas savoir-faire ce que vous pouvez faire. Je ne peux expliquer d'où vient cette gigantesque source énergétique qui émane de vous, je ne peux que la ressentir. Tout ce que nous faisons en ce moment, c'est vous arrêter dans cette ascension. Voir un élève de première année arrivé à faire d'un drap, une cape d'invisibilité me surpasse. On ne voit que ce tour à partir de la sixième année, et encore, avec des bouts de tissus. Nous, en tant que professeur, intervenons non pas pour vous pénaliser, mais pour que vous vous limitiez à suivre le rythme des autres et non de détaler tel qu'un lièvre pour terminer à la fin de cette année toute votre scolarité magique.  
  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, madame McGonagall, vous mentez.   
  
-Savez-vous à qui vous parler ! Répliqua une McGonagall, blême.  
  
-Ne présentai-je pas un certain danger pour la communauté magique? Vous n'avez pas seulement essayer de me stopper dans mon « ascension » comme vous dites si bien, mais vous me l'avez imposé ! Me menacer avec une baguette, n'est-ce pas honteux, professeur. Pourquoi ne pas m'exiler d'ici, si je suis dangereux ?   
  
-Parce que vous en savez déjà trop, Monsieur Solut, répondit McGonagall, le visage crispé, ne sachant plus que faire. Je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore qu'il vienne. »  
  
Damien prit son sac :  
  
« Je ne veux pas le voir, ce si génial professeur, bonne journée Madame. »  
  
McGonagall ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de sortir. Juste avant de sortir de la salle, elle ajouta avec un sourire malin :  
  
-Madame Pomfresch aurait pu vous soigner votre main gauche en quelques secondes au lieu d'utiliser des techniques aussi inutiles, techniques de moldus je suppose. Allez la voir immédiatement."  
  
Damien sortit mal à l'aise, les dernières paroles du professeur l'avaient intrigué. Cependant il ressentait comme une libération dans son esprit. Dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait des méthodes du professeur Steven l'attendait au coin du couloir en lui lançant des clins d'?il.  
  
"Maintenant, ça revient du miracle : non seulement ta main n'était plus invisible, mais, en plus, tu as tenu tête à la prof la plus sévère de Poudlard et en être ressorti sans punition"souffla t'il dans un murmure.  
  
Damien regarda tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucun des professeurs n'écoute ce qu'il se disait.  
  
"N'empêche que tu as eu de la chance..." continua t'il.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Oui, il en avait eu de la chance. Comment la peur avait-elle pu faire réapparaître cette main? McGonagall ne pouvait qu'avoir des doutes après toutes les absurdités que Damien avait racontées. Malgré le fait qu'il ait détourné la conversation d'une manière magistrale, McGonagall ne pouvait pas être considérée comme une imbécile. Peut-être que Dumbledore était déjà au courant. Il allait le convoquer immédiatement pour le renvoyer aux sources, à son « cher » orphelinat, à sa chère Bibliothèque où il avait tant passé, petit, d'heures...  
  
Mais Dumbledore n'avait aucune preuve, quelle justification allait-il trouver pour l'expulser. Damien n'en voyait aucune de valable. Il était sans aucun doute le meilleur élève de première année, au grand désespoir de Marion Pussi, une Serdaigle qui s'acharnait dans son travail. Damien, lui, s'arrêtait maintenant à ce qui était demandé tout comme le demandait les professeurs, sauf en métamorphose où il s'amusait comme un petit fou à transformer tout en n'importe quoi, au grand désespoir de McGonagall. Il avait même fait perdre cinq points pour avoir transformé volontairement la gomme en un aiguise crayon artistiquement décoré par une sirène jouant une harpe. Ses amis, même s'ils ne le lui disaient pas, ne cessaient de s'émerveiller. Cela attirait aussi certaines convoitises.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Dès le matin, Damien décida de commencer son entraînement pour devenir invisible. Il fallait juste penser à se fondre dans l'atmosphère de tout ce qui entoure, puis à imaginer que chacune des parcelles de son corps deviennent transparentes. Au bout de quelques heures de méditations, Harry vit encore une fois sa main gauche transparente. Puis il s'imagina l'avoir comme avant, elle le redevint lorsque Steven ouvrit brutalement les fenêtres.  
  
Damien avait préféré avouer à ses amis ses futurs projets, même s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il faisait tout cela pour aller dans la section privée. Le fait de s'être rapproché de ses quatre camarades de chambre, l'avait inconsciemment éloigné d'Alexandra. Celle-ci semblait un peu malheureuse d'une si brutale rupture. Même si elle ne pensait pas être amoureuse de lui, elle se sentait proche de lui. Parfois, Damien revenait la voir, souvent pour l'aider dans son travail ou tout simplement pour la remercier de l'avoir soulagé lors d'une période difficile.  
  
Quelques jours avant Halloween, Damien entendit parler une nouvelle fois de ce "Vous-savez-qui". Il demanda à Alexandra, en lui prévenant par avance qu'elle allait peut-être avoir peur, si ce "Vous-savez-qui" était bien "Voldemort". Celle-ci frémit sur place, ce qui fit bien rire Damien.  
  
"Tu n'as jamais connu « Tu-sais-qui », alors tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est... Ce n'est même plus un homme, c'est une bête !" Rétorqua t'elle.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le ministre de la magie, Monsieur Fudge, avait intenté un procès contre Dumbledore pour avoir volontairement inquiété toute la société magique pour rien... Il y avait eu apparemment une scission entre l'état et Dumbledore. Voldemort n'avait fait depuis sa supposée renaissance aucune apparition. Damien n'avait pas vraiment d'avis à ce sujet. Tout ce dont il avait peur c'est que, si Voldemort était bel et bien vivant, il ne frappe un bon coup pour asservir toute la population. Et le bon coup, selon Damien, ne pouvait être pas dans trente-six lieux, soit le ministère de la magie, soit le Chemin de Traverse, soit Poudlard.  
  
Voldemort profitait que le camp adverse se divise et commence ainsi à perdre du pouvoir pour mieux l'affronter. Ce que ne comprenait pas Damien (tout comme son auteur) c'est de connaître quel était l'objectif de ce Voldemort. Asservir le monde? Mais le monde est tellement grand, croit-il que tous les habitants vont courber têtes et dos pour lécher la robe d'un monarque? Pour détruire les moldus? Ce sont des hommes tout comme nous et Voldemort ont des origines moldus : Il faut donc qu'il s'auto- élimine. Damien se posait souvent de nombreuses questions à propos de ce personnage. Croit-il faire le poids face à des armes moldus, par exemple, la bombe à neutron? Comment comptait-il organiser son nouveau monde de sorcier pur?  
  
Damien continuait depuis quelques jours son entraînement sans aboutir à un moindre résultat, mis à part la main qui disparaissait et réapparaissait dans un laps de temps de plus en plus bref. Le livre disait que l'on devenait pour la première fois invisible après une violente émotion. Le long entraînement consistait à préparer la transition et à apprendre à maîtriser son corps, avant que ce jour fatidique ne voit le jour.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Voilà, il a vraiment été très long à reprendre ce chapitre. Je vais maintenant me coucher !  
  
Réponses aux rewiews :  
  
Chen :  
  
Bien le bonsoir ! J'ai un peu trop développé l'attitude des professeurs pour bien insister au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore compris. Bon, je promets que la suite sera avec un peu plus d'action, voire trop. Le problème, c'est que je suis mauvais dans l'action. Je n 'ai pas trop de créativité. Concernant mon petit riri, je ne vais pas encore le faire massacrer parce que sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire !!!  
  
Sinon, là où va aller mon petit Damien, on ne peut encore le deviner. Enfin, si tu me demandes qu'il n'aille pas du côté de Voldemort. c'est quand même un peu paradoxal vue tout ce qui se prend en ce moment ! Enfin, je ne vais pas te dire où il va, ça gâcherait tout !  
  
C'est vrai que je suis un peu perplexe face à mes chapitres, mais bon, comme je suis de nature à critiquer tout ce que vois et entends, je suis en accord avec moi-même !!! Si tu aimes bien, l'attitude des profs vis à vis de Damien, tu vas donc aimer ce chapitre !  
  
Merci de m'encourager !!  
  
Aulili :  
  
Alors, l'as-tu trouvé ce Mr Bouée ?? Existe t'il ?? J'aime bien comment tu dénigres Harry, c'est très drôle !! Il est vrai que depuis que j'ai lu le chapitre cinq dans les grandes lignes, je pense beaucoup de mal des personnes de HP. Qu'est-ce que fait cet Harry avec sa petite compagnie d'élèves qui vont dénicher le grand Voldemort avec son armée de mangemorts, c'est un peu amusant non ? Il est un peu trop optimiste notre Harry ! Et avoir fait d'une manière tout de même assez spectaculaire, le grand Voldemort, ne signifie pas que l'on est le plus intelligent. Surtout, que la moitié des trucs que réussit à faire Harry sont dus au pur hasard ! Ce qui m'énerve le plus maintenant dans les livres d'Harry Potter, c'est en particulier tous les préjugés qu'ont les personnages : Les serpentards : ce sont les méchants, et nous, nous sommes les gentils. Tout est presque basé sur ça ! Allez, pense que le prochain chapitre est le treize !!! Et j'arrête d'en parler promis ! C'est vrai que la réaction de Dumbledore laisse à désirer. Et le petit Damien qui n'a que onze ans, va tout faire pour devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde, mais quel est son but : ça, je ne l'ai pas encore dévoilé !! Je prenais un « enfant de treize ans » à titre d'exemple. Comme Damien a plus la mentalité d'un enfant de treize qu'un enfant de onze ans. voilà. Enfin, c'est juste un exemple : j'espère que tu me comprends !! J'ai vraiment du mal à développer ce soir ! J'ai un peu plus développé l'état d'esprit des professeurs dans ce chapitre, parce que tout le monde est étonné de voir des profs aussi endiablés. Sinon, tu es toujours à la recherche de qui est Damien ? Le diable ? Attends, je rigole un coup. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Dans ce cas, il ne va pas punir seulement Voldemort mais aussi tous les profs, tous ses camarades de l'orphelinat. Concernant le rapport mystérieux entre Voldemort et Damien, je ne vais rien dévoiler parce que cela dénouerait un n?ud de l'intrigue, donc je reste bouche cousue ! Ben oui, si tu as plein d'idées pour quoi tu n'écris pas une fiction ! Moi je suis parti d'une seule idée en écrivant celle-ci : un nouvel élève qui choisi lui-même sa maison, alors si tu as plein d'idée, vas-y !! Allez Tchoa !  
  
Fito :  
  
You're right, man (I suppose). Bon, l'histoire de la messagerie, c'est du passé, tu sais! Allez, résiste, l'action arrive au prochain chapitre ! Et ce sera de l'action a l'état pur, et « méchant ». Je ne pleure pas, parce que je le sais déjà, qu'il manque un de punch à mes chapitres, mes petits suspens à la noix ne suffisent pas ! Je n'ai pas pu continuer la fiction pendant les vacances de la Toussaint, je n'étais pas là. Et là où j'étais, j'aurais 100 fois préférés la continuer ! A mon revieweur préféré(qui a fait un grand effort pour faire une grande rewiew) ! A tout de suite, c'est à dire plus bas _+_  
  
Pimousse fraise :  
  
Ahh !! Voici la première à me questionner sur la fin. Alors, surprise du résultat ou déçu ? Avec Halloween Ah aahhhh.  
  
Lalo (le célèbre musicien?) :  
  
C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, comparés à d'autres, mais il y a un moment où je n'arrive plus à développer mes idées, c'est dur ! Je pense aussi qu'il y a un problème dans la présentation, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, lorsque j'édite mes chapitres, lorsque je saute 4 lignes, l'éditeur de FF n'en saute qu'une. par exemple. Faire différent des autres, c'est ma première vocation. J'ai écris cette fiction, pour apporter quelque chose de nouveau, bien que ce ne soit pas si spectaculaire ! Concernant, les parents de Damien, c'est prévu au programme, dans un petit bout de temps ! Et Voldemort, c'est imminent ! A+  
  
Fito :  
  
Il te surprend Dumbledore, allez j'ai rajouté plus de 500 mots à l'ancienne fiction pour tout expliquer avant . la suite bien sûr !! De quelle lueur de triomphe parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas. C'est une référence au livre 4 ? Dans ce cas, il n'y a aucun rapport. Tiens, tu m'as donné une idée en parlant de potion ! Merci. Ta rewiew me fait toujours plaisir !!!  
  
Fito :  
  
Ou là, c'est très confus, tout ça ! Attends, je relis ta rewiew. Je vois pas le rapport entre ma fiction et ton idée. Développe parce que j'ai pas la tête à décortiquer tout ça, Excuse, mais il est une heure du matin et je suis littéralement crevé, surtout que demain j'ai cours. Développe un peu parce que j'ai du mal là .  
  
Allez salut, et bien le bonjour ! 


	13. Ch 13 : Halloween

**Dumbledore a peur.**

**  
**_Petit mot avant la fiction :_

Finalement, j'ai terminé les derniers petits rajouts avant la date prévue… J'espère que vous êtes content !

Sinon, ça y est, j'ai enfin compris comment bien présenter… En fait, c'est beaucoup plus simple que je ne pensais, mon cher Microsoft Word (™) me faisant tout le travail… Je me suis donc surmonté pour vous faire plaisir et me faire pardonner de cette si longue attente ! Cette fois-ci, ce sera plus de cinq mille cinq cents mots !! Je passe au stade supérieur… enfin, j'espère !!  Et voici maintenant le tant attendu… 

  
**Chapitre 13 : Halloween**

Damien n'arrivait absolument pas à dormir. Ne cessant de tourner d'un côté à un autre, il ne savait plus que faire pour s'endormir. Damien se releva de son lit, écarta avec mauvaise humeur les rideaux de son lit et regarda à travers la fenêtre. La brise d'automne soufflait dehors… La lumière incertaine de la lune éclairait le visage fatigué de Damien. Il avait de nouveau fait le même rêve, rêve que, à chaque fois, il oubliait, rêve qui revenait à périodes régulières, cycliques, rêves qu'il ne savait d'où il venait. 

Dehors, les arbres se courbaient sous les rafales de vents. Le grand lac, habituellement calme, était maintenant agité par de hautes vagues  percutant avec brutalité les roches saillantes entourant le château. Damien détourna le regard vers sa chambre. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le souffle régulier de ces camarades de classe, tous cachés dans leur grand lit. 

   
Damien prit un livre et sortit calmement de la salle, lassé par cet endroit amorphe. Il marcha à petits pas tout le long du couloir éclairé par de faibles petites bougies qui, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, s'allumaient. Damien s'arrêta pour vérifier que ses sens ne le trompaient pas : il entendait bien de manière progressive d'abord des chuchotements puis une voix masculine lui répondant lentement. Il entra dans la Salle aux Communes sans faire de bruit. 

Harry était assis face à la cheminée, parlant apparemment au seul feu qui éclairait la salle.

« Il est devenu fou ou quoi ? » Pensa Damien, surpris de ne pas voir son interlocuteur.

Il fit quelques pas en évitant tout bruit suspect. Cependant, Harry se retourna brutalement, le regard terrorisé. Damien, étonné par la réaction si rapide de Harry, entendit distinctement un petit « Pop » sonore derrière-lui. 

« A qui parlais-tu ? » Demanda Damien après un long instant de silence.

Harry, l'air méfiant, reprit contenance :

« Tu m'espionnais… 

-Absolument pas ! Cette salle est appelée « salle aux communes », je pense donc que n'importe qui peut y rentrer à tout moment, enfin, je pense…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à deux heures du matin ? Tu te réveilles normalement vers 4 heures ! 

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Ce vent m'en empêche… »

Soudain, comme touché par une balle, Harry s'effondra sur un des fauteuils trônant face à la cheminée, ses deux mains crispées posées contre son front, gémissant doucement. Damien s'approcha rapidement de lui, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Harry se frappait la tête contre le fauteuil. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai trop mal à ma cicatrice… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Voldemort ? »

Damien resta silencieux ne sachant que faire, ne comprenant pas de quelle cicatrice il parlait. Harry se recroquevilla complètement sur lui-même, essaya à plusieurs reprises de se relever. 

« Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

-Arrête de m'embrouiller, gémit Harry

-Montre-moi au moins ce que tu as ! S'exclama Damien. 

-Ca va passer… » dit Harry, haletant, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Damien le prit brutalement aux poignets et le força à dégager ses mains, libérant ainsi son front. Harry poussa un gémissement, poussa violemment Damien. Mais ce dernier, projeté par terre, resta figé sur place pendant quelques instants. Il avait vu une cicatrice ensanglantée, d'où une étrange lumière verte en sortait. 

« Je peux à nouveau toucher ta cicatrice ? Demanda Damien, complètement dérouté par ce qu'il venait de ressentir en effleurant le front d'Harry.

-Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi seul ! » Sembla dire à voix basse Harry, maintenant au bord des larmes.

Damien s'approcha et posa doucement sa main en pleine cicatrice. Harry s'écroula par terre, mettant fin à ce bref contact. Damien l'avait de nouveau ressenti, cette sorte d'onde électrique, partir de la paume de sa main, lui traverser à une vitesse fulgurante tout son bras.   
  
Harry se calma, respira un grand coup, et releva la tête l'air dégoûté. Ses cheveux étaient complètement débroussaillés, son visage tout humide de sueur

« C'est Voldemort qui te fait subir ça ? » demanda Damien

Harry resta quelques temps silencieux, cherchant sans doute à se reprendre :

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui c'était pire qu'autrefois… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait à la cicatrice ?

-Je n'ai rien fait. En la touchant, j'ai juste ressenti un choc électrique puis tu t'es écroulé par terre… »

Harry sourit en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé :

« Je n'ai vraiment plus confiance en personne en ce moment. Je crois que je deviens fou !

-On m'a aussi longtemps traité de ça, tu sais… répondit Damien, s'accroupissant à son tour face à la cheminée. 

-D'après ce que je comprends, toi aussi tu as eu une enfance malheureuse…

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je déteste la manière dont les gens me regardent lorsque j'avoue être orphelin… C'est comme si nous devions leur distribuer un mouchoir pour qu'il pleure sur notre sort… »

Damien resta quelque temps silencieux :

« Il faudrait tout de même que j'arrive à m'endormir… 

-Pourquoi ?

-Si je ne dors pas mes trois-quatre heures, je suis complètement pâteux durant toute la journée. Je suis dans une sorte de décalage horaire.

-Ca doit être drôlement bien d'être insomniaque !

-Cela dépend : c'est bien dans un sens où on peut faire plein de truc en une nuit, on n'a vraiment pas l'impression de perdre son temps à dormir… Le seul inconvénient, c'est que c'est trop silencieux, il n'y a pas d'ambiance durant toute la nuit… »

Un long silence emplit à nouveau la salle aux communes, chacun réfléchissait dans son coin.

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----

Damien déjeunait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle lorsque Alexandra arriva, les traits du visage tirés, les cheveux complètement débroussaillés. 

« Toi, t'as la tête d'une fille qui a mal dormi ! S'exclama Damien en la voyant.

-Regarde-toi avant de juger les autres, répondit-elle de mauvaise humeur.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler comme ça ! »

Alexandra posa ses deux mains sur son visage et dit en baillant :

-Excuse-moi, mais je suis vraiment dans les choux en ce moment… Le peu que j'ai dormi, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.

-T'a rêvé de quoi ? Demanda Damien en souriant.

-J'ai rêvé que j'allais mourir… 

-Comment ?

-Je ne m'en souviens plus… »

Damien commença à rire, bientôt accompagné par Alexandra qui, avec un faux air réprobateur lui recommanda de ne pas se moquer d'elle :

« Ca ne t'es jamais arrivé de ne plus te souvenir de tes rêves ? »

Damien reprit un air sérieux, et réfléchit quelques instants :

« C'est vrai que ça m'arrive tout le temps. Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai l'impression de faire relativement souvent le même rêve, un rêve où je connais parfaitement toutes les sensations que j'y sens mais le problème, c'est que je ne me souviens jamais de ce qui se passe ou peut-être que je ne le comprends pas… »

Harry arriva, accompagné de ses deux amis et s'installa face à Damien :

« Tu as réussi à te rendormir ? lui demanda t'il en souriant

-Pas vraiment, répondit Damien, ça doit se voir à ma tête, pour l'instant, je me sens en forme. Mais, cette après-midi, je vais sans doute être une vraie larve…   
  


-Profite de ta journée pour dormir, ce soir, c'est la fête…  Les frères de Ron m'ont dit qu'ils préparaient une petite surprise pour le repas… »

A l'autre bout de la table, Fred interpella Harry :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de le crier sous tous les toits ! »

George s'exclama alors :

« Mais alors de le crier toi-aussi, tout le monde va être au courant. 

-Si je crie, que viens-tu de faire toi ? De braire ?

-Sans doute, mais je commence en avoir assez que tu dises qu'on a concocté une nouvelle farce pour ce soir! Tu ne peux pas te taire un peu…

-Mais, toi aussi, tu m'énerves, regarde tous les gens qui nous regardent : tu viens de tout dévoiler… Franchement, tu viens de mettre à plat nos six longs mois de travaux intenses, n'as-tu pas honte ?

-Qui t'a dit de dire qu'on a mis six mois à le préparer ? Ne veux-tu pas non plus dire que personne ne sera épargné ! »

Ainsi continua cette fausse dispute qui ne s'arrêta qu'au moment où Hermione leur déclara qu'avec tout le raffut qu'ils venaient de faire, toute l'école était déjà informée.

« Je sens vraiment que ce soir, on va s'éclater, s'exclama Ron

-Pourquoi ? » Demanda Alexandra.

Harry s'approcha de Damien et Alexandra.

« Normalement, Fred et George sont très silencieux lorsqu'ils font une farce. Or aujourd'hui, ils veulent que tout le monde soit au courant, ça risque d'être quelque chose de fantastique, du jamais vu, s'ils en font autant… 

-Je sens qu'il vaut mieux que j'en profite maintenant, parce que ce soir, je ne vais rien manger… soupira Damien.

-Et ! Il faut savoir être ridicule dans la vie » S'exclama Alexandra en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

-Il y a aussi le tournoi de baguette qui commence… rappela Hermione. J'espère que ce ne sera pas Rogue, cette fois-ci…

-Imagine que ce soit Lockhart qui nous enseigne tout l'art de se battre en duel… dit Ron en souriant.

-Mais, il n'était pas si mal professeur Lockhart ! S'exclama Hermione, le visage un peu rouge.

Sentant que la discussion allait s'éterniser, Damien et Alexandra se levèrent et sortirent ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, cet après-midi ?

-Comme j'ai terminé mes devoirs, je sens que je vais faire une petite sieste…

-Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider à finir la métamorphose ?

Damien dormait tranquillement auprès d'un arbre. Le ciel avait caché toute la violence dont il avait fait preuve au cours la nuit. Au-dessus de lui, volaient des élèves piaillant des « Passe-moi le souaffle! » Ou encore « Fais gaffe à gauche. » Allonger sur l'herbe, un coussin sous sa tête, Damien, dormait, appréciant sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. A côté de lui, Steven, Josh et Johan jouaient tranquillement aux cartes. 

Alexandra s'approcha d'eux :

« Cela fait un moment qu'il dort ?

-A peu près deux heures, répondit Josh en remportant la mise gagnée. Il paraissait complètement épuisé tout à l'heure… »

Alexandra s'assit à côté de Damien.

« Tu l'aimes bien Damien », s'exclama Steven d'un ton enjoué.

Alexandra resta quelques temps à contempler le visage serein de son ami endormi. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait faire tout pour le rendre heureux non pas parce qu'elle avait pitié en lui, mais plutôt parce qu'il cachait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose venant sans doute du passé. Qui étaient ces arrière-grands-parents ? Quel était ce rêve dont il n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir ? 

----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ----- ---- ----

Damien, accompagné d'Alexandra, entra dans la Grande Salle, où la plupart des élèves discutaient joyeusement, frétillant d'impatience à l'idée que la soirée puisse commencer. Un nuage rouge de citrouilles éclairait la salle, ce qui lui donner un aspect à la fois lugubre et attirant. Dehors, on pouvait entendre l'orage exprimer tout son courroux. Damien, jeta rapidement un regard sur la salle des professeurs et remarqua que Rogue venait étrangement de quitter la salle en passant derrière un tableau. Il s'assit à côté d'un Harry solitaire au visage particulièrement blafard :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi es-tu si pâle ? »

Harry tourna la tête après quelques longues secondes, comme s'il sortait d'un petit nuage…

« J'en ai surtout marre de passer ma vie à réconcilier Hermione et Ron… Le pire, c'est que je sens que ces deux vont se marier, plus tard !

-Ils sont amoureux ? Demanda Damien, surpris.

-Oh, Ron est un peu jaloux à chaque fois que Hermione fait référence à son ancien petit ami… A part ça, c'est vrai qu'il paraît difficile de les voir ensemble pendant plus d'un jour sans que l'un ne critique l'autre… Mais, bon, je persiste à croire qu'ils vont se marier !

-Drôle de futurs mariés, alors… » conclut Damien, souriant en voyant justement arrivé le couple apparemment engagé dans une discussion agitée…

Mais, l'étrange comportement d'Harry intrigua Damien. Il le vit à plusieurs reprises tâter sa cicatrice, et regarder aussitôt autour de soi. Damien lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Tu as encore mal à ton front ? »

Harry sembla pris au dépourvu et ne répondit rien. Il ne savait que faire… Sa cicatrice le brûlait, même si l'intensité était faible. Elle émettait un signal.  

Le tintement du verre de McGonagall fit taire tout le monde. Dumbledore se leva lentement et prit la parole : 

« Mes chers élèves, voici maintenant le jour d'Halloween, jour où commence enfin notre premier tournoi de baguette. Je remercie l'immense majorité des élèves à avoir manifesté une bonne volonté pour y participer. Sachant que vous ne pourriez que progresser d'une manière ludique en participant à cette activité, j'incite donc les élèves n'ayant pas encore proposé leur candidature à le faire. Que les plus jeunes ne craignent pas les difficultés auxquelles tout le monde va faire face, les professeurs vous proposeront différents niveaux qui seront adaptés à vos capacités ! Même si personne ne souhaite le savoir, je vous rappelle que Lord Voldemort est de retour parmi nous, nous devrons donc avoir besoin un ensemble de sorcier compétent pour que faire face à… »

Un énorme craquement fit sursauter tout le monde. Harry baissa violemment sa tête, posant ses mains sur son front. Dans le silence total, les deux battants de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent majestueusement, illuminés à plusieurs reprises par les violents éclats de l'orage. Une étrange brume se propagea alors à travers toute la salle. Le teint du visage de Dumbledore blanchit, certains professeurs se levèrent calmement. Des ombres noires entrèrent calmement, avec une discipline quasi-parfaite, comme s'ils étaient des fantômes. Certains élèves, tous appartenant à la maison Serpentard, se levèrent et sortirent calmement sous l'ordre d'un mangemort, respectant l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la salle. 

Les ombres noires se dispersèrent à travers la salle. Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, aussitôt suivis de tous les autres professeurs de l'école, dégainèrent leur baguette. Un homme plus imposant que les autres, habillé d'une cape noire en cuir,  suivis de deux mangemorts, sortit de la brume et longea l'allée principale faisant face à la table des professeurs. Voldemort, l'être le plus cruel que le monde ait connu, être que la plupart croyait mort, avait enfin réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard :

« Mais continuez, cher Dumbledore, continuez ce discours si brillant en apparence… et si inutile. Il s'y prend tout de même un peu tard, notre vieux Dumbledore pour préparer ses élèves au maniement de la baguette… Seul un élève, ici, m'a fait une démonstration de toutes les pitreries qu'il a apprises à l'école… Enfin, quelle joie de retrouver cet endroit où j'ai tellement appris de chose ! Tellement appris de choses inutiles, tellement perdu mon temps ! C'est bien dommage qu'il soit dirigé par un vieillard qui n'a même plus de force… »

Dumbledore, le teint blême, dit d'une voix forte :

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Sortez immédiatement ! »

Un rire sarcastique suivit cette brève interjection… 

« Tu crois qu'il suffit d'une douce parole de vieillard pour que mes hommes sortent « immédiatement » ! Tu te trompes, mon cher, tu – te – trompes – Vieillard ! Ne te crois-tu pas hors course, mon cher ancien professeur de Métamorphose… Il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes ta retraite, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Les mangemorts rirent doucement, ce qui fit frémir la plupart des élèves…

-Je passerai tout le temps qu'il me reste à te combattre, ancien élève ! Répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix singulièrement plus jeune… Laisse sortir tous les élèves, et je suis à toi ! 

-Laissez sortir tous les élèves ! Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là… Tu m'en demande un peu trop… De toute façon, pour l'instant, je fais cette brève apparition que dans deux buts bien précis… La première est pour vérifier que mon futur domaine se porte bien. Je ne vois aucun problème apparent, surtout que j'y ai maintenant accès  sans en demander une invitation officielle, ce qui me touche profondément et me réjouit au plus haut point... La seconde est d'effacer toute trace de l'échec qu'un petit minable m'a fait… c'est en ça que j'ai besoin de tes élèves, cher vieillard. Au moindre mouvement que l'un des professeurs fera, mes hommes ont pour ordre de décimer l'ensemble des élèves. J'exige donc que Monsieur Harry Potter se présente maintenant… Sinon, j'ose croire que cette soirée se terminera mal… 

-Ne viens pas, Harry ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

-S'il ne vient pas, alors c'est moi qui vais m'approcher ! Je ne suis pas aussi vieux que certains autres ici… Faire du chemin en plus ne m'indispose pas encore !

Damien avait observé la scène comme la plupart des élèves, il était tellement traumatisé par tout ce qui se passait, qu'il regardait cet événement, d'une manière absente comme un cauchemar, comme s'il était inapte à faire tout mouvement tellement la peur était grande en lui. Il se tourna vers Alexandra, qui, elle-aussi, terrorisée, regardait Voldemort en train de s'approcher vers eux. Il lui prit sa main et la serra le plus fort qu'il put comme pour la réveiller, la rassurer et lui signaler de sa présence. 

Harry, juste à côté de Damien, chercha sa baguette dans sa poche et se leva pour affronter Voldemort. Un mangemort s'écarta en se courbant, laissant passer un Voldemort serein :

« Voici la plus lâche personne que je n'ai jamais vue ! Monsieur Harry Potter, une célébrité, un symbole pour quelque chose qu'il n'a, de toute façon, pas fait, puisque maintenant je suis à nouveau vivant, puisque maintenant je suis revenu sur terre ! J'aimerais te poser une simple question avant que tu meures : comment as-tu réussi à m'affronter à plusieurs reprises plus ou moins directement ? »

Harry, sans réfléchir, souleva sa baguette mais Voldemort lui jeta un « endoloris » :

« On répond à mes questions après, on se bat. »

Voldemort maintenant sa baguette levée, s'approcha à petits pas vers Harry qui gesticulait, poussait de terribles cris résonnant dans toute la salle inerte. Voldemort s'arrêta juste derrière Alexandra.

« Regarde-toi, Potter, tu es isolé, seul. Même Dumbledore n'ose rien faire, il y a tellement de mangemorts avec moi qu'il sait que s'il intervient alors ce serait sacrifier l'ensemble des élèves ici présents. Alors il préfère laisser souffrir un élève au lieu de voir mourir tout le monde… Ne trouves-tu pas cette attitude un peu lâche ? »

Voldemort arrêta le sort :

« Maintenant, réponds à ma première question, si toutefois tu t'en souviens ! »

Harry était agenouillé par terre, crachant du sang. Personne n'osait venir l'aider. Tous semblaient pétrifier, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Damien voulut se retourner mais Alexandra, dont le regard était fixé sur son assiette, le força à rester immobile.

« Je vais répondre à ta place : la chance, mon cher ami. Tu ne représentes donc aucun danger pour moi, du moins pour l'instant ! 

-Alors pourquoi vous-en prenez-vous à moi, demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse 

-A cause de ce que tu as fait vis à vis de moi, môme ! »

Damien se tourna brusquement et, à partir de cet instant là, vit tout au ralenti. Voldemort, juste derrière-lui allait enfoncer une des piques du bracelet en cuir sur Harry, qui regardait le sol d'un air soumis. Damien réagit sans même comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se leva subitement, fit face à un Voldemort souriant, et s'empara d'une force presque surnaturelle du poignet qui allait gravement blesser Harry. Damien ressentit alors une énorme douleur au niveau de la paume de sa main, une douleur qui s'infiltrait à travers tout son bras gauche. Alexandra, derrière-lui, l'avait retenu en le tirant en arrière, Harry avait soulevé sa tête et avait violemment écarté Damien, mais le mal était fait. Voldemort, dans une colère noire, comprenant que l'une de ses entreprises avait échoué, s'empara de sa baguette et cria avec une rare violence les deux mots fatidiques vers Damien :

« Avada Kedavra »

Damien, sous le choc, vit le sort arrivé droit sur lui. Aussitôt, Alexandra, le tenant toujours au niveau des hanches, le renversa violemment vers la table. Damien sentit presque aussitôt le contact avec Alexandra s'amollir. Il prit une des mains de son amie et se retourna, le visage terrifié. 

Un énorme cri de terreur emplit toute la vaste salle. Même Voldemort fut étonné. Il souleva sa baguette comme pour se sentir en sécurité, mais Damien avait déjà pris celle qui traînait par terre. Voldemort, pris au dépourvu, fut propulsé en arrière avec une violence extrême, sans même reprendre le contrôle de son corps, tellement son étonnement le rendait inconscient. Les mangemorts, les élèves, les professeurs, voyant le mage noir ainsi projeté, étaient tous pétrifiés. Voldemort percuta le mur et tomba par terre, un peu assommé à cause du choc. Damien, ravalant sa salive, la mâchoire contractée, le visage crispé, le poing serré sur sa baguette d'où dégoulinait un filet de sang, se leva et marcha d'un pas rapide et nerveux vers Voldemort. Ce dernier, reprenant contrôle de son esprit, ne tarda pas à se lever. Après qu'il fait deux gestes, les mangemorts réagirent très vite. Deux d'entre eux prirent chacun un élève pas les cheveux et se mirent derrière Voldemort, leur baguette au niveau du cou des jeunes victimes. 

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mon petit, dit Voldemort d'une voix rauque, mais si tu oses refaire un geste envers moi, tu peux être sûr que ces deux élèves vont mourir… »

Dumbledore, arriva derrière Damien :

« Lâche ta baguette, Damien, je te l'ordonne. »

Damien, se tenait debout, le visage en larmes, la baguette toujours pointée vers Voldemort. Il murmura à voix basse :

« Si tu l'as tuée, je te tuerais »

Il lança alors, sans faire un mouvement de baguette, un « experlliamus » qui, à la surprise de tous, fut partagé deux et qui toucha les deux mangemorts avant qu'ils ne puissent dire le sort mortel. Voldemort recula d'un pas et dit en souriant :

« Je n'ai pas assez de repos pour t'achever maintenant, petit, mais nous nous retrouverons, et sans doute plus vite que tu ne crois ! »

Il disparut subitement, accompagné presque aussitôt par l'ensemble des mangemorts. 

Damien lâcha sa baguette. Le son résonna à travers toute la salle. Damien resta quelques instants à respirer l'air environnant, ne se préoccupant pas des multiples regards tournés vers lui. Puis, à la grande surprise de tous, disparut.

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait. Il était à la fois soulager que les élèves soient presque tous survivants, mais que Damien soient enlevé par Voldemort, voilà quelque chose qui le tourmentait au plus haut point.

Damien s'avançait entre les rangées d'élèves, d'un pas fatigué, en s'approchant du corps inerte d'Alexandra. La première fille qui lui parla pour la première fois, la seule fille qui ait essayé de l'intéresser à tout autre chose que la lecture, la seule personne auquel, sans s'en rendre compte, il tenait vraiment, était maintenant étendue par terre, sans montrer un signe de vie. Son joli visage semblait encore sourire, comme si elle avait ressenti un profond soulagement au moment de sa mort. 

Damien s'accroupit près d'elle et lui caressa ses longs cheveux noirs. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer tellement la souffrance morale était profonde. Pourquoi s'était-il si stupidement levé ? Pourquoi avoir usé toutes ses capacités magiques pour protéger Harry, alors qu'il aurait du rester près d'Alexandra ? Il était la cause principale de la mort de son amie. Damien, le visage renfermé, leva les yeux vers le plafond encore rougeoyant, et promit à voix basse : 

« Alexandra, où que tu sois, je te vengerais… »

Harry, toujours au sol, aidé par ses deux amis et McGonagall, leva subitement la tête. L'ensemble des élèves put alors voir le corps d'Alexandra s'élever lentement et commencer à s'avancer lentement vers l'allée principale.

« Comment a t'il pu réussir à faire ça », se demanda Dumbledore, à la fois rassuré que Damien soit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais aussi très inquiet, en le voyant invisible. Dumbledore se plaça devant la porte, bloquant ainsi l'accès vers l'entrée du château :

«Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour l'instant, Damien, reste ici. Tu dois te reposer maintenant… » 

 Damien dont la vue était de plus en plus trouble, ne sentant plus aucune douleur se laissa tomber par terre. Son apparence physique réapparut subitement. On put le voir, serrant encore le corps de sa bien-aimée, sombrer dans le néant. Dumbledore fit venir deux brancards, et aidé par les professeurs ne s'occupant pas des élèves, y installèrent Damien et Alexandra. Au-dessus d'eux, un hibou traversa toute la grande salle et jeta en vol une lettre, qui tomba droit sur la couverture protégeant Damien.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Alors, est-ce vraiment une surprise, que Alexandra soit morte ? J'avoue que je l'aimais drôlement bien cette gentillette et douce fillette. Dommage que je ne l'aie pas encore rencontrée dans la réalité, j'aurais été tout de suite séduit… 

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Réponse aux rewiews :_

_***********************************************************************************************_

_Mot important :_

**Si ça continue comme ça, vos rewiews vont bientôt être plus longues que mes chapitres !!!**

_***********************************************************************************************_

**Chen : **

Moi aussi, j'aime bien ce qu'il dit à McGonagall… J'ai eu une subite source d'inspiration. Il fallait surtout que je comble les vides !!! Sinon, il te reste à juger l'action, qui ne représente en fait que 1/3 du chapitre… Moi qui avais dit 100 pour 100 de l'action, je suis loin du compte finalement… Mais bon, je crois et espère que la « mauvaise » surprise est au rendez-vous !!! 

Ton petit riri, aussitôt appelé, aussitôt il accourt !! Concernant l'édition des chapitres, je fais du mieux possible. Je suis dans phase relativement difficile, les profs ne cessent de nous harceler parce que c'est la fin du trimestre, et bien même après l'arrêt des notes, ils prévoient des contrôles… De plus, mes heures d'ordinateur sont relativement limitées… Donc, j'édite lorsque j'estime que mon chapitre est fini…

**La très longue rewiew de Lili :**

1/ Alors, choquée ? Oui ? Non ? (Si réponse non : « A bon, alors tant pis… » [grosse déception /:{] )

Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de M. Bouée à Rennes ? Alors ce nom doit être spécifique à ma bourgade paumée, peut-être… De toute manière, j'en connais un ! Nère ! Bon, d'accord, tu n'as pas dénigré Harry, le terme est un peu fort, je l'admets… Mais quand même, il est un peu l'élève imparfait… Concernant le livre 5, je crois que le passage où Harry plonge dans les souvenirs de Rogue, est l'un des rares qui met le plus plu… (Ca fait beaucoup de plu, Non ?) Sirius, lui, m'a un peu énervé dans ce livre, comme d'ailleurs la plupart des personnages… Quant à ça mort, je m'en mettais déjà dégoûté depuis belle lurette… Enfin, pour moi ce livre 5, d'après l'aspect certes général que j'en ai, je pense que c'est le livre qui te dégoûte de tout… Harry est incapable de frapper d'un coup de poing cette « inqualifiable » (pour ne pas employer des mots trop abrupts) professeur Umbridge… Enfin, tu me diras que moi, après ce que j'ai fait d'Alexandra… 

Sinon, je me demande comment tu as passé ta crise d'adolescence, mais, je n'ai jamais vu ni entendu celle que tu décris : « Personne ne m'aime ! » Avais-tu une crise passionnelle ? Crise passionnelle qui contraste avec l'apparence sadique dont tu m'offres une vision amusante lorsque, ensuite, tu parles du livre 6 : « Je sens que le tome 6 va se commencer par une dépression nerveuse… **J'ai hâte de voir ça …** » Prends-tu du plaisir à voir quelqu'un dans la peine ?

Attends, je n'arrive pas à comprendre la suite de ce que tu as écrit… « Wait a minute, tu tututut tou tam tou… ! Allô ! » Le fait que Harry aille au ministère ne me dérange absolument pas, mais, le fait qu'il emmène avec lui une dizaine de compagnons, et surtout qu'il aille en balais, ça, ça m'esclaffe de rire et m'explose et de colère… (Beau chiasme… non, parallélisme) Je pense que le quelqu'un qui va finir aux côtés des Voldi est : … [ … ] … « tintouin » La réponse est : Ron !

Sinon, j'ai l'impression que tu caches derrière ton esprit vicieux une âme satanique comme me le confirme ton idée assez farfelue, mais qui, ma foi, peut faire l'objet d'une fiction intéressante… Sinon, il est grand temps que je réponde aux nombreuses rewiews de ton cher… concurrent !!!

Ronaway.

2/Alors tu l'as trouvé l'idée chuuut !!!! Ne l'a dit surtout pas !!! Mais, bon, même avec un peu de remord, je la prends quand même parce que c'est un élément prépondérant concernant comment Dumbledore voit Damien… Je m'arrête là !

**Pimousse Fraise :**

Allez un autre chapitre encore plus long, je progresse. Je progresse…

**Lalo :**

Mais tu ne connais pas Lalo ? Il est célèbre, parce que je le déteste particulièrement (je joue un morceau de lui à l'orchestre)… Voilà tout… Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu…

Les plus ou moins très longues rewiews de Fito : 

1/ J'édite bien des chapitres avec un énorme retard moi, alors j'accepte très bien que mes rewieweurs ( je ne sais plus comment ça s'écrit) le soit ! Pas d'inquiétude pour ça… Concernant cette première rewiew, elle est particulièrement longue !! Bravo ! J'ai hésité à mettre un peu de magie involontaire, mais bon attaquer un prof, ça ne le faisait pas vraiment. J'ai donc préservé certaines idées pour ce chapitre !  Cette histoire de potion ? ah aaaaah ! Déjà, il y a un petit indice dans ce chapitre, un autre un peu plus visible dans le suivant, et la divulgation de la vérité dans le suivant du suivant, tu suis ? Je te remercie de proposer ton aide ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai toutes les idées jusqu'au chapitre 25. Si je te dévoile tout, le suspens n'existe plus ! Ah quand même, ils existent ces M. Bouée !!! (Je m'écroule à l'idée que deux pèlerins en France ont fouillée dans leur Page Jaune pour vérifier que le nom M. Bouée existe… Si ma fiction avait une renommée nationale (ce qui est loin d'être le cas) imagine la tête de ce qui s'appelle Bouée !0! !!

2/Oui ça va, sauf que je suis un peu fatigué maintenant !

3/Mais c'est très gentil qu'une de tes copines (pas ta petite amie) m'envoie un petit mot ! Je suis content !! Et bien, tu ne connais pas l'anglais ? Je reconnais tout de même que ma petite phrase idiote est un peu trop américanisée. Je parie que si tu écrivais tous les mots sans aucune faute, tu devrais la battre pas à plate couture, mais juste un peu… De toute façon, moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te provoque un peu, cette Lili… surtout lors du dernier chapitre ! Demande acceptée, ce que je te propose, c'est que je t'envoie les chapitres que j'ai écrits à la va-vite et tu me le renvoie en donnant une critique en ajoutant des trucs, des paragraphes et tout ça, bref en améliorant mon piètre français ! Il faudrait que tu m'envoie ton adresse e-mail !

4/Oui, il y aura plus d'actions, ça va continuer après ce chapitre…

5/fito le vengeur des revew : C'est vrai que l'affrontement entre les deux blocs est assez intense, il me tient presque plus en haleine que ma fiction… Allez, je veux voir comment tu débrouilles dans une fiction… Je veux être ton fervent supporteur, comme ça tu comprendras, combien s'est difficile de satisfaire aux besoins de quelques individus lorsqu'on n'a pas trop de temps !! Comme je l'ai précisé en haut, bientôt, vos rewiews seront plus longues  que mes chapitres, quoique cette fois-ci j'ai fait un énorme effort… J'en suis à 5302 mots ! Un record pour moi… Pour une fois, c'est toi qui me met la pression, allez, je te l'envoie ce chapitre dont le début est d'ailleurs un peu pénible !

Ronaway.

J'ai répondu de manière équivalente à fito et à Lili, donc, par conséquent je déclare un match nul pour l'instant !

****


	14. Ch 14 : Viens avec moi, Harry…

Dumbledore a peur… 

_Mot avant la fiction :_

Je comprends parfaitement votre perplexité avec le chapitre précédent. Même moi, je l'ai ressenti… Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'en l'écrivant, j'ai eu une autre idée beaucoup plus intéressante pour la suite, c'est à dire ce chapitre et le suivant. A l'origine, j'avais effectivement prévu une attaque beaucoup plus « spectaculaire » (je crâne…) mais une idée ingénieuse (je crâne encore plus…) m'a même obligé  à supprimer certaines scènes de combat. Je remercie particulièrement Fito pour l'avoir aidé à rédigé ce chapitre et qui, j'espère, m'aidera par la suite !

Chapitre 14 : Viens avec moi, Harry…

L'enfant entendit un violent claquement de porte et ressentit presque aussitôt un courant d'air lui traverser le visage. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait ici. Derrière lui, il entendait les pleurs entrecoupés de sanglots d'une jeune fille qui apparemment portait son landau. En proie d'une grande panique, elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur à l'instant même où une porte s'ouvrit. 

«Reviens, chérie, je ne te ferais pas de mal » dit une voix doucereuse au moment où l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. 

L'enfant avait peur, il sentait que quelque chose d'anormal se passait à cet instant précis. La jeune fille, pleurant, lui remit doucement sa couverture contre ses épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle » lui murmura t'elle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement. La jeune fille se précipita à l'extérieur, courut à travers l'entrée de l'immeuble et poussa la lourde porte menant à la rue. Dehors, il pleuvait faiblement. L'enfant sentait de petites gouttelettes tomber une à une sur son visage joufflu. Il voyait le ciel gris, apercevait des reflets lumineux. Il se sentait confiné dans ce petit landau que l'on secouait de gauche à droite. L'enfant essaya de se redresser. Il voyait les façades noires de vieux immeubles délabrés. Le sol n'était plus qu'une flaque d'eau sur lequel reflétait le ciel. Celui-ci avait peur. Une voiture carbonisée avait été laissée sur un coin de la rue. le froid le parcourait comme s'il essayait de lui faire échapper toute vie. Des graffitis ornaient les sales murs des rues et du quartier. Le landau tanguait de plus en plus -le bébé avait maintenant peur de tomber- comme si la personne qui le portait accélérait le pas. L'enfant entendait le bruit de pas dans l'eau qui résonnait à travers toute la rue. Il avait peur, il avait sommeil, il avait faim il avait trop froid...

****

« Dumbledore ! Que dois-je faire ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt ? 

-Voilà moins d'un an que je vous l'ai dit, vous n'écoutiez rien, vous étiez persuadé que Voldemort ne pouvait revenir, Fudge ! S'exclama à voix basse une autre voix !

-Mais qui pouvait s'imaginer qu'il reviendrait, en tout cas pas moi ! » dit-il d'un air suppliant

Dumbledore plongea ses pupilles perçantes dans les yeux de Fudge.

-Je vais donc devoir démissionner… soupira ce dernier comme ci sa dernière heure était venue.

-Surtout pas ! Même si j'ai peu d'estime pour vous, je ne veux absolument pas que vous démissionnez…dit Dumbledore en haussant le ton

  
-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse alors ?

-Croyez-vous que démissionner est la solution à tout ? »

Une personne entra dans la salle et dit en murmurant :

« Calmez-vous, monsieur le ministre, où alors allez crier dehors, cet enfant a besoin de dormir… »

Nageant entre deux mondes, Damien essaya de relever ses paupières. Il sentait quelqu'un aller et venir de droite à gauche, il sentait le regard de quelques personnes. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il tenta lentement de se tourner, mais à bout de chemin, il sentit quelque chose lui bloquer son poignet, il essaya de forcer…

****

« Je refuse que, comme ce qui s'est passé pour Harry, Solut soit jugé injustement. Il est hors de question qu'il soit expulsé de mon établissement maintenant ! C'est beaucoup trop tard ! 

-Ce n'est jamais tard ! Vaux mieux expulser en première année, qu'en septième année… Vous comprenez notre situation, Dumbledore ! Si l'on n'applique pas le règlement, alors tout ce que nous avons construit pendant plus de quinze ans n'a servi à rien !

-Il y avait plus de cinq cents élèves présents, ce soir là, sans compter les professeurs ! Tous vous diront la même chose, que vous ne le croyez ou pas Cet élève s'est légitimement défendu, il a même protégé Harry et toute l'école par la même occasion!

-Il s'est défendu avec un sort qu'il ne connaît pas théoriquement ! J'aimerais savoir comment un enfant de cet âge peut-il savoir l'existence d'un tel sort ! Il n'a que onze ans après tout! C'est impossible de faire ça ! Comme il faut trouver un responsable, le jury estime que vous êtes en tords dans cette situation. Laissez un enfant encore immature avoir accès à de telles connaissances et une grave erreur ! Surtout que cet enfant est apparemment capable de tout faire…

-Contrairement à ce que vous dites, j'ai pris mes précautions. Je sais parfaitement ce dont Solut est capable de faire! 

-Il nous faut toutefois un coupable officiel…

-Je ne suis pas responsable d'un enfant qui retient tout ce qui lit à droite à gauche…

-De plus, vous êtes le seul à connaître un peu son passé…

-Ca, c'est faux ! Je ne suis sans doute pas le seul ! Et d'ailleurs, tout se fonde sur des hypothèses. S'il faut, le peu que je sais est complètement faux !

-De toute manière, pour nous, vous êtes responsables ! Je vous garantis que la prochaine que cet enfant nous cause des problèmes, c'est l'expulsion assurée ! 

-Ce sera la pire chose que vous auriez faite… Et, dans ce cas, vous devriez assumer la pire des responsabilités !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne le dirais pas ici…

Damien, les yeux fermés, écoutait sans grand intérêt la conversation. Il se sentait ailleurs, dans un monde sans souci, dans un monde aquatique où il semblait flotter…

****

« L'état de Solut me préoccupe plus que celui de Harry. La blessure au niveau de sa paume est assez troublante, elle ne se cicatrise pas comme les…

-A t'il était vidé de sa magie ? Interrompit brutalement une autre voix.

-Non, répondit en hésitant une voix troublée, non, je n'ai vu aucun signe d'épuisement total… Je ne pense pas que sa magie a été vidée…

-Je ne comprends rien, c'est impossible un tel sort devrait l'avoir vidé surtout cet âge … murmura la seconde personne

****

« Il est tant de t'éveiller, Tom. »

Damien sentit une main lui caressait le front. Alexandra se tenait à ses côtés, essayant de le réveiller par la douceur. Il entendait le gazouillement des oiseaux, le murmure de l'herbe. Cette main avait malheureusement un effet contraire à celui désiré. On lui remonta la couverture sur ces épaules. Ca aussi, c'était un geste familier. N'est-ce vraiment pas Alexandra qui était à côté de lui, toujours prête à le réconforter ?  

« Il faut que tu te réveilles tout de même… »

La voix n'était cependant pas aussi douce que celle qu'il connaissait. Damien tenta de lever ses paupières, mais une violente lumière l'éblouit. Il essaya de porter ses mains sur son visage, mais son geste fut violemment arrêté.

« Attends un peu » dit la jeune femme

Damien, n'en faisant qu'en sa tête, força à nouveau en poussant un gémissement. 

« Attends, Attends ! Je vais te les enlever »

Damien, frissonnant, sentit une main froide défaire une corde au niveau de ses poignets. 

« Voilà… On te les avait mis parce que tu ne faisais que tomber de ton lit. »

Damien, les paupières à demi-ouvertes, essaya de se relever. Mais en posant sa main sur la main gauche, il ressentit une horrible douleur. Perdant l'équilibre, il se renversa sur le côté et tomba du lit. 

La jeune dame vint immédiatement à son secours. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le fit asseoir sur le lit. Damien sentait tous ses membres doloris. Il regarda sa paume de la gauche et revit devant ses yeux l'instant précis où il levait le bras pour protéger Harry. Tout était au ralenti. Damien se secoua la tête pour mettre fin au souvenir.

« Où suis-je ? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix.

-A l'hôpital… Voilà deux jours que tu es tombé dans le coma... »

Damien resta un long moment à scruter sa main. 

« Regarde ce que t'ont apporté tes camarades de classe… »

Damien remarqua alors qu'il était entouré de friandises. Fondant du chaudron, patacitrouilles, chocogrenouille des sortes de dragées, toute une montagne de bonbons dont rêvait la plupart des enfants s'étalaient sur son chevet. Il y avait largement de quoi ouvrir une confiserie. Mais, indifférent, Damien se remit à examiner sa cicatrice. Après un long moment de silence, il frissonna puis, un sourire machiavélique se forma sur ses lèvres. 

« Où suis-je ? » Redemanda t'il avec une voix un peu plus grave.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… lui répondit-elle calmement. Tu es à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. »

Damien sembla réfléchir :

« Où est Harry Potter ? 

-Il est juste à côté de ta chambre. On vous a mis dans un lieu spécial. Il y avait une armée de journalistes qui voulait vous…

-Je veux voir Harry Potter, coupa Damien d'une voix nette »

L'infirmière resta sans voix. 

« -Je te demande d'être poli, tout de même ! Tu ne peux pas rencontrer Harry pour l'instant mais je pense qu'il veut aussi te voir.

-Je veux voir Harry Potter », cria Damien, faisant sursauter l'infirmière qui se leva subitement.

Damien mit ses deux mains sur la tête. Il se secouait de toutes parts. Il tapa brutalement sur son chevet, faisant tomber tous les bonbons par terre. Il tapa de sa main droite contre le mur, faisant tomber le plâtre. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis hurla de toutes ses forces : « VA-T'EN !!! »

L'infirmière, terrorisée, se précipita à l'extérieur.

****

  
Dumbledore entra calmement dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. En un sort, il alluma l'ensemble des lampes. Un véritable capharnaüm régnait dans la salle. Des bonbons étaient étalés partout. On pouvait voir des trous sur le mur. Damien se tenait au milieu de la chambre, debout, immobile. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, méfiant.

« Damien, je devine quel est ton mal, mais je te demande de ne pas faire de nouvelles bêtises… »

Trois médecins, armés de baguette, bloquèrent l'accès au couloir. Apparemment, derrière la porte, d'autres infirmiers étaient prêts à toutes alternatives. Les cheveux hirsutes, les yeux tremblants, de la bave sortant de sa bouche, Damien, transformé en monstre, commença à reculer pas à pas, comme s'il était effrayé par Dumbledore. 

« Damien, que se passe t'il ? Qu'as-tu ? »

 Damien ne pouvant plus reculer car bloquer par le mur, se mit à trembler de tous les membres. Dumbledore, étonné par cette réaction ressemblant à de la frayeur, réduisit d'un pas la distance le séparant de Damien. Les tremblements devinrent des spasmes qui forcèrent le jeune homme à s'accroupir au sol. Dumbledore continua à avancer. Damien se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Dumbledore se mit à genoux, face à Damien, et tendit le doigt pour toucher doucement le visage de Damien.  A l'instant même avant le contact, Damien fut violemment projeté contre le mur et retomba, évanoui, dans les bras d'un Dumbledore hébété.

****

Damien se réveilla subitement. Quatre médecins avaient abaissé leur baguette et s'écartèrent du lit. Une infirmière lui essuya sa bouche en lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Dumbledore, encore à ses côtés, congédia les médecins et s'assit sur une chaise jouxtant le lit.

« Bien, on va parler un petit instant… Sais-tu ce que tu as fait, il y a moins de vingt minutes ? »

Damien encore sous l'emprise de la fatigue, poussa un faible gémissement.

« Non… Je dormais, je ne sais plus… »

- Non, Damien, tu ne dormais pas… Te sentais-tu sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Je ne sais plus… »

Dumbledore se mit à observer le visage de Damien dans les moindres détails.

« J'ai plein de choses à faire. Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant même si ça fait un moment que je me prépare à cet instant. Mais, dès demain, je te promets de te dire tout ce qui te concerne… »

Dumbledore sortit calmement de la salle.

« Ne le laissez sortir sous aucun prétexte » entendit-il derrière la porte. 

Un infirmier, des journaux à la main, entra et s'assit. 

****

Damien faisait semblant de dormir. Il n'avait plus sommeil. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et regarda autour de lui. L'infirmier n'était apparemment sorti, ce qui était contraire aux ordres de Dumbledore. Damien ne savait que faire. Il prit un des journaux qui reposaient sur la chaise.

« VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST OFFICIELLEMENT DE RETOUR », pouvait-on lire sur la page de garde.

Damien survola le contenu du journal. 

« Vous-savez-qui, que tout le monde a cru mort pendant plus de quinze ans, a fait une brève réapparition à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Le célèbre Dumbledore, l'un des plus fervents opposants de Vous-savez-qui, ne nous a pas expliquez comment une vingtaine de mangemorts et leur maître ont réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur même de l'enceinte du château. Celle-ci ne permet normalement pas à des personnes non invitées de transplaner. Voilà qui doit inquiéter les ministères du monde entier qui sont protégés avec un bouclier semblable. Les spécialistes pensent qu'une complicité interne peut être à l'origine de cette courte intrusion. L'historien Monsieur Dubois nous a accordé sa vision des choses : « Je pense  que Vous-savez-qui voulez  simplement  On ne dénombre effectivement qu'une seule victime et deux blessés. Un jeune élève surdoué ayant apparemment réussi à… »

Damien survola ce paragraphe :

« Voilà qui peut remettre en doute les capacités de Dumbledore. Celui-ci a préféré jouer la carte défensive. « Je ne tenais pas à voir mourir devant moi une centaine de personne. Si j'intervenais, j'aurais du assumer la mort de tous mes élèves. » Le ministre Monsieur Fudge a longuement critiqué le professeur Dumbledore pour son attitude passive lors de l'arrivée de vous-savez qui. Dumbledore, en réponse, a avoué en prenant pour témoins deux professeurs qu'il y a plus d'un an qu'il avait annoncé à ses élèves que Voldemort était de retour. Apparemment, certains hauts-placés étaient déjà au courant… »

Damien soupira.

« Ils ne disent rien ses journalistes… » pensa t'il.

« Dumbledore a déclaré : « Ce conflit est mondial. Je souhaiterai que tous les pays apportent une contribution à cette guerre… » Dumbledore a l'air de prendre complètement la place de notre ministre de la magie. Voilà qui peut tout de même inquiéter les gouvernements étrangers. Le ministre des Etats-Unis a déjà proposé de créer une organisation internationale pour limiter l'expansion de Vous-savez-qui. Mais, c'est le seul état qui apparemment s'est manifesté… »

Damien se leva, reposa le journal sur la chaise et regarda les titres des autres journaux.

« Vous-savez-qui n'est pas mort », « La seconde guerre commence », « Consternation à Poudlard », « Nous devons nous préparer à une période difficile » pouvait-on lire. 

Un gros bruit de son estomac mit fin à la lecture. Damien devait avouer qu'il avait faim. Il prit un bonbon et le recrachât aussitôt. 

« Quelle idée de faire des bonbons à goût de viande ? C'est immonde !» 

Tournant en rond, Damien décida de sortir, malgré l'interdiction formulée par Dumbledore. Il s'habilla chaudement, puis se dirigea vers la porte. Pour vérifier si personne ne le surveillait, il tourna très doucement la poignée de la porte et regarda à travers la fente. Il n'y avait personne. Le couloir était complètement vide. Damien s'avança lentement vers la porte à sa gauche. Il frappa doucement et entra sans faire de bruit. Harry, tout habillé, se réveilla aussitôt en sursautant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… Où est passée l'infirmière ? 

-Je m'ennuyais…

Damien resta figé sur place pendant un long moment. 

« Qu'est ce que tu as, dit Harry en mettant un pull-over.

« Je sens quelque-chose monter en moi… C'est bizarre…

Damien devint blanc. Harry s'approcha de lui, à la fois inquiet et amusé :

« Tu me joues un tour, là »

Damien ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en souriant diaboliquement :

« Il faut que je te montre un truc Harry…

-Qu'as-tu Damien ? Que veux-tu me montrer ? demanda l'intéressé

-Il faut aller dehors pour que tu puisses le voir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque-chose d'aussi beau.

-Mais pourquoi il n'y a personne ici…

-Viens avec moi, Harry… » s'exclama Damien en souriant

Damien sortit de la chambre en marchant rapidement. Il traversa le couloir et poussa la porte vers l'extérieur. Harry, le voyant partir, prit sa baguette, enfila sa veste et le suivit en criant « Hey ! Attends-moi ! Où pars-tu comme ça ? »

Damien était dehors en train de regarder le ciel noir. Harry vint à ses côtés et aperçut dans le bâtiment en face Dumbledore en train de discuter avec d'autres sorciers. 

« Regarde, il y a Dumbledore ? Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici ! »

Damien se retourna subitement face à Harry, au même moment, Dumbledore les aperçut et sortit sa baguette. Autour de lui, les sorciers s'écartèrent. Dumbledore sembla donner des ordres en criant puis courut vers la porte menant au jardin.

Damien, le visage pâle, tendit ses deux mains et prit Harry aux poignets. Harry resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. 

Dumbledore sortit accompagné d'une dizaine de sorciers, tous, la baguette dégainée. Il se mit à crier : « Ne le touche pas ! »

Mais le mal était fait. Sous le sourire de Damien, Harry sentit avec horreur son nombril se relevait et être propulsé à mille lieux d'ici.

***********************************************************************************************

_Petit mot après la fiction :_

AH AH… Vous n'avez jamais vu ça… Attendez, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises !!! L'action sera au rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !

_Conseil :_         -Relisez le début du chapitre 11 pour pouvoir comprendre un élément du chapitre suivant

-Après avoir lu le futur chapitre, relisez le chapitre 13, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi je l'ai écrit comme ça… enfin, j'espère…

_Réponse aux rewiews :_

La mésentente entre deux rewieweurs me met dans une mauvaise situation. Par conséquent, peu m'importe à partir de maintenant la longueur de vos rewiews, le fait de penser à moi, est très gentil de votre part, et me stimule suffisamment… Il y a un fait : plus les rewiews sont longues, plus ça me fait plaisir. J'estime que le concours entre Lili et Fito est maintenant clôt. 

Aulili :  

Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair ci-dessus…L'appel n'est pas accepté, car le procès est clôt ! Tu ne comprends pas l'attitude de Dumbledore ? Mais regarde le titre de la fiction! Non, sérieusement, concernant toutes tes questions et surtout tes étonnements, les réponses seront dans le chapitre suivant. Je te préviens tout de suite, je suis assez sadique avec les personnages… J'ai bien compris que tu n'es pas Trelawney, ni personne d'ailleurs… Un remake de Harry Potter ? Non, il faut un peu changer dans la vie…  En résumé : attitude de Harry, de Dumbledore, il faut voir le chapitre suivant !

C'est vrai que quand j'ai relu le chapitre 13, je n'ai pas vraiment été épaté. C'est à la fois vide et plein… Je ne sais pas comment dire mais, ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas… Je le reprendrais plus tard. Il y a quand même plein de détails intéressants pour la suite, lorsqu'on l'analyse bien ! (Je crane à mort)

Pas étonné ? Je le comprends parfaitement ! Il n'y a pas de la vraie action… J'espère que je vais enfin t'étonner en répondant aux réponses ! J'estime ce chapitre 13 comme un petit aperçut, la véritable action vient plus tard !

Ca ne t'a apparemment pas vraiment plu que j'écrive que tu provoquais Fito… Ben, je ne peux que m'excuser d'avoir été si direct… Je t'ai tout simplement avoué ma vision des choses ! Lorsque je vois que tu écris des pages entières de rewiews, alors que Fito n'écrit que des petits paragraphes… De plus, plus ça va, plus tes rewiews sont longues ! C'est en ça que je disais que tu le provoquais, et j'ai rajouté « un peu » ! Bon, l'incident est, j'espère, clôt !

Je suis obligé d'admettre (même si c'est maintenant un associé) que tous mes rewieweurs sont tous fidèles, puisque la plupart m'ont suivi depuis le début ! Toi la première, puisque tu es la première à m'avoir écrite ! Je suis aussi d'accord que Fito doit être plus cool, et doit se remettre un peu en question… N'en fait-il pas trop ? Je ne suis absolument pas contre toi !!! Umbridge ? ELLE M'ENERVE !!!! Si tu aimes les fictions où Harry est maltraité, je comprends pourquoi tu as fait une traduction (si géniale) de Beyond the Earth ! Tu ne veux pas faire une autre traduction ? Tu as vraiment un don pour ça !

Je crois que je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce livre 5, donc, à partir de maintenant, je vais me taire ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la fiction de Fito… Il faut que je lui demande sous quel nom il est ! 

  
Allez, super merci de m'écrire une si longue rewiew, ça me fait giga plaisir. Et ne te fais pas la bile que je suis contre toi ! 

A bientôt.

Ronaway.

Pimousse Fraise :

Tu le trouves cool, le chapitre précédent? Moi, je le trouve très bizarre ! La voici la suite…

Chen :

Le rêve d'Alexandra ? C'était une petit annonce permettant de deviner la suite… Donc, tu as un esprit intuitif ! Choquée ? Moi je trouve que cette mort aurait pu être racontée de façon encore plus dramatique ! Il va falloir que je le reprenne ce chapitre… Ne sois pas triste ! Ce n'est qu'une fiction ! Si Harry ne fait rien : c'est qu'il y a une raison… A suivre… Satisfait de mes chapitres ? Moi ? Jamais !!! Je n'ai rien que les idées, ma manière d'écrire reste médiocre !

**Cher confrère Fito :**

Le plus urgent :

Tout d'abord, et le plus important, **énorme merci d'avoir accepter de bien vouloir m'aider à écrire cette fiction et surtout de m'avoir amélioré l'expression écrite…**

2nd : comment écrire une fiction ? 1/ il faut s'inscrire sur le site  www.fanfiction.net en cliquant sur « register » en haut et en suivant la méthode (émail valide nécessaire, c'est gratuit)

                                               2/Tu vas dans « log in » tu mets ton émail et password + cliquer sur login                                                                             3/Tu vas dans « create story »  Tu suis les étapes… 

                                               4/Pour éditer un chapitre : tu vas dans document manager, tu cherches le document source (au format .doc ou .htlm)  puis tu cliques sur Upload Document

                                               5/Enfin, tu vas dans Edit Story où là tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta fiction… 

Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésites pas !

3ème : Il faudrait un peu que tu te calmes avec Lili… On vit en communauté, alors, du moment qu'elle ne te provoque pas **verbalement**, tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir ! Je trouve personnellement que Lili résume très bien la situation… Toute dispute sera sévèrement réprimandée!! ([Air pompeux] )

Le normal :

Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien que tu m'envoie une réponse lorsque je t'envoie un émail ! Je suis là, comme un couillon à taper 20 fois sur MSN Hotmail… Peut-être que Lili a un tic plutôt au niveau des doigts en tapant « lol », mais toi ça fait plus de quinze fois que tu écris « nanananère » alors… C'est quoi mon tic ? Moi ? Tu trouves qu'il y a de l'action ? Mais c'est un plat de nouilles que j'ai écrit !!! L'action viendra au prochain chapitre. Harry va se révéler. Je trouve que je l'ai fait mourir trop soft Alexandra… Il aurait fallu pour vraiment émouvoir tout le monde, que j'insiste sur la gentillesse de ce personnage et sur sa relation avec Damien ! Pour Dumbledore, le titre dit bien qu'il a peur ! A part les Harry Potter et le Seigneur des Anneaux, je ne connais rien d'autre, je n'ai absolument plus le temps de lire en ce moment !!! Excuse (mais bon tu connais la suite) Mais il n'y a ni enterrement, ni préparation au combat… Il y a pire ! T'aime bien Lagaffe, toi ! Moi aussi, c'est ma bd préférée, après Pétillon et le créateur de Gailuron (je me souviens plus comment ça s'écrit et comment il s'appelle).

  
Encore un énorme merci de m'aider ! 

A très bientôt, Ronaway.


	15. Ch 15 : Révélations ?

Dumbledore a peur…

_Un petit mot avant le chapitre tellement attendu :_****

J'ai été complètement pris par le temps… Mon activité scolaire m'a requis mon plein temps : j'avais en effet un bac blanc, un vrai bac blanc à préparer. Maintenant que les soucis sont finis, et que les remords ou déceptions ne font que commencer, je peux m'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur ma fiction ! Surtout que je suis seul pour tout le week-end ! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit. Bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Ronaway.

Fito m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre, mais je ne veux pas de jaloux. 

****

**Chapitre 15 : Révélations ?**

Toute l'assemblée s'ébahit dans un même souffle. Damien et Harry avaient tous deux atterris au milieu d'un cercle  de mangemorts. Damien ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. De la bave pendait de sa bouche. Il avança de quelques pas, tomba sur les genoux, ouvrit sa bouche et, se tenant les côtes, vomit sur le sol. Harry, malgré la vive douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de sa cicatrice, n'attendit pas que les mangemorts réfléchissent à ce qu'il allait se passer. Il dégaina sa baguette sur-le-champ et, le regard lançant des éclairs, il tournoya sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête en criant « Stupefix ». Les yeux en pleurs, la gorge en feu, Damien put tout de même entrevoir quatre ou cinq faisceaux sortant de la baguette d'Harry et percutant des mangemorts bêtement surpris. 

Les autres mirent un certain temps à réagir. Même Voldemort, assis dans un coin de la salle, sembla trouver la réaction désespérée d'Harry assez amusante. Bientôt, sept autres mangemorts tombèrent à terre, Harry ne cessait de tournoyer autour de lui, profitant de l'étonnement de ses adversaires pour lancer des sorts dans toutes les directions. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à réagir. Dégainant rageusement leurs baguettes, ils commencèrent à tirer un peu au hasard. Une pluie de lumières se dirigea vers Harry, qui s'aplatit avec beaucoup de souplesse au sol. Les sorts, lui frôlant ses vêtements, percutèrent les sorciers situés derrière lui. Harry opta d'ailleurs pour une nouvelle tactique. Il fit violemment tomber tous les sorciers autour de lui en faisant tourbillonner sa baguette à terre tout en faisant graviter l'un des corps inertes qui jonchait sur le sol. 

« Tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps »

Damien releva la tête et vit Voldemort, un sourire ne cachant tout de même pas sa surprise pendant à ses lèvres, approchait lentement vers Harry. Il souleva sa baguette en murmurant : « Experlianus ferrae »

Harry fut alors brutalement projeté en arrière, obligé de lâcher en même temps sa baguette. Il atterrit sur une chaise en fer. Deux battants se fermèrent au niveau de ses poignets et de ses jambes. Voldemort, la baguette d'Harry à la main, satisfait d'avoir rétabli un certain calme dans la salle, réanima d'un seul coup de baguette l'ensemble des sorciers à terre. Il se tourna alors vers Damien, qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'il était arrivé, le visage cependant moins pâle. Une flaque visqueuse s'étalait devant de lui. Les mangemorts reformèrent rapidement un cercle.

====================================================================================

« La plaisanterie avait assez duré… déclara Voldemort tout en s'approchant de Damien.

-Oh, maître ! Comment avez-vous pu les emmener ici ? » Demanda un des mangemorts tout en s'étalant par terre.

Damien, la respiration coupée, la bouche ouverte, vit une ombre s'approchait petit à petit de lui. Il osa relever la tête pour soutenir le regard de serpent au-dessus de lui, malgré les frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos.

« Tu n'as pas de baguette, petit, tant mieux… et tu es malade après une transplantation ! »

Voldemort, un étonnant sourire aux lèvres, leva très lentement sa baguette, presque avec une grâce, fredonna ce qui parut être une incantation. Damien sentit tous ses soucis disparaître d'un seul coup. « Diriges-toi vers la chaise ! Assieds-toi ! » Voilà ce que paraissaient être ses désirs les plus  profonds. Damien courut, presque joyeusement, vers la « dite » chaise sous le rire des mangemorts. Damien ne sembla revenir dans sa vision de la réalité qu'au moment où les griffes, se refermant, l'empêchèrent de se mouvoir librement. 

Satisfait de sa prestation, Voldemort leva la main pour mettre fin aux rires :

« Mes chers mangemorts, je ne dois absolument pas vous féliciter par la démonstration qu m'a été proposé ! A un contre vingt, ce môme a réussi à en stupéfixer plus de la moitié, et par votre maladresse habituelle, vous vous êtes vous-mêmes stupéfixés entre vous ! Quelle honte, et en plus, vous vous prétendez être au service d'un certain Lord ! Quelle honte ! N'oubliez pas que vous devez me rendre treize ans ! TREIZE ANS ! Alors, je vous recommande d'éviter les faux pas» Finit-il par dire en criant.

Un pesant silence régnait à présent dans la salle. Tous les mangemorts s'accroupirent et se prosternèrent en signe de soumission. Pendant de longues secondes, personne n'osa bouger. Damien, assis sur sa chaise, ravala sa salive : il ne se rendit compte que la situation était grave qu'à partir de cet instant là. Il semblait sortir d'une longue période de torpeur… une très longue période où il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il se rappela avoir senti quelqu'un le retenir sur sa cape, alors qu'il élevait son bras pour éviter qu'une des piques du bracelet en cuir noir qu'il avait au poignet ne transperce Harry. Il essaya d'ouvrir sa bouche pour essayer de parler, de tourner la tête. Mais, à son horreur, il paraissait que sa bouche elle-même ne semblait plus exister.

« Alors, mon petit arrière cousin, quel effet cela fait d'être devant ton cher parent de la 2ème génération ? »

Damien, préoccupé de savoir où il était, n'écoutait cette conversation que sans grand intérêt. Il ne comprenait même pas que c'était à lui que Voldemort parlait. Cependant, les mangemorts autour de lui s'agitèrent, étonnés par cette révélation si étrange. Voldemort s'approcha de Damien, avec un grand sourire, qui rendait son visage encore plus effrayant. 

« Sais-tu ça, cher Tom de vrai nom, cher _Damien _de faux nom… »

Damien sursauta en entendant son nom. Voldemort s'adressait bel et bien à lui.

« Bien-sûr que je m'adresse à toi. Dumbledore n'a certainement pas voulu te le dire, mais, je le répète, tu es parent avec moi, j'en suis persuadé ! On a tous les deux vécus au même endroit ! Ce n'est pas bizarre, ça ? Je vais te montrer mon pouvoir. Je vais te montrer la véritable voix qui a été tracée pour toi, Tom… »

Les mangemorts ne savaient pas si ce que leur maître disait était à prendre au premier degré, où si ce n'était qu'un moyen d'attirer un plus jeune ayant de redoutable capacité vers son camp. 

« Je vais te montrer ce que Dumbledore a été capable de faire vis à vis de toi. Tu vas voir, ce qu'il a osé faire tellement il avait peu confiance en toi. »

Voldemort, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître une chaise confortable face à lui puis fit venir un énorme parchemin posé à une table au fond, jusqu'à lui. 

« Je pense que tu ne vas pas être au bout de tes surprises, car depuis que tu es à Poudlard, un certain rat – Voldemort posa un regard vers Harry – m'a fait la liste des élèves pouvant être intéressé par moi ou qui puisse m'intéresser, d'ailleurs. Ce cher Queudver m'a  trouvé ça pour moi… » 

Voldemort ouvrit le long parchemin qui se déroula brutalement jusqu'au sol. Damien ne comprit absolument pas de quoi Voldemort parlait. Ce dernier agitait son papier comme s'il s'agissait d'une liste pour faire les courses. Ne voyant aucune réaction, Voldemort commença à lire la liste.

« Cette année, tu as lu : « L'histoire de Poudlard », « Vos premiers pas en Magie »… enfin les premiers je les passe parce que  ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant. Aahh ! « Défense contre les forces du mal niveau 7 », « Métamorphose corporelle »… Voilà qui est mieux. »

Damien était pétrifié sur place. Tous les livres cités, il les avait lus. Ils se rappelaient d'ailleurs parfaitement du contenu de chacun. Qui pouvait s'être donné l'autorisation de regarder ce qu'il lisait ? Damien se rappela alors la réaction surprenante de Miss Pince, un soir où il avait tardé. Il se rappela le coup d'œil maladroit qu'elle avait jeté sur le titre du livre. Voldemort continua pendant un long moment à lire en donnant des appréciations sur le choix de certains livres. A la fin, il jeta son parchemin derrière sa tête et s'approcha à grands pas de Damien.

« Te rends-tu compte à quel point cet énergumène de Dumbledore t'a pourri la vie ? Combien de fois ne t'a t'il pas interdit de développer tes énormes capacités, de t'exprimer naturellement… Il voulait savoir quel niveau tu avais, ce que tu étais susceptible de savoir, il voulait te limiter. Avec moi, au contraire, tu auras la joie de vivre dans la gloire, dans le pouvoir ! Rejoints mes rangs… Ici, tu as des livres beaucoup plus intéressants que dans la minable bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ne choisis pas la voix de la soumission, et tous les deux, nous gouvernerons sur le monde. Ce monde sera dans notre main. On peut le faire. Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

Les pinces immobilisant Damien se rouvrirent brutalement, mais celui-ci fut encore incapable de gesticuler librement, toujours sous l'emprise du sort de Voldemort. Ce dernier lui caressa le visage en pleur de Damien avec une rare douceur, lui sécha même les larmes. 

« Je te laisse deux choix : soit tu me rejoins, soit tu meurs en même temps que ton ami à côté. Réfléchis bien, petit ami ! Je te laisse le temps… »

Voldemort se leva et se présenta à l'assemblée l'entourant. Damien entendit les plaintes de Harry juste à côté de lui. Que devait-il faire, accepter ou non ?

«Vous vous demandez tous comment nos deux invités sont arrivés jusqu'ici ? Et bien je vais vous expliquer le plus clairement possible. »

Voldemort s'approcha de la table.

« Je vous présente ainsi ma toute dernière invention, dit Voldemort, après avoir inspecté  les visages voilés de ses hommes. Une invention qui va révolutionner notre possibilité de maîtriser le monde ! Cette invention est : cette potion… Une potion incolore ! Une potion qui agit sur l'organisme en maîtrisant l'individu d'une manière quasi-parfaite ! Sa durée est de manière générale beaucoup plus longue que le fait d'utiliser le sortilège inventé par notre prédécesseur et vénéré Serpentard, l'imperium ! »

Voldemort s'empara d'une souris et la força à boire le contenu d'un chaudron. Il l'a fit déplacer d'un coin de la salle à l'autre, en dansant parfois – ce qui fit rire la plupart des personnes – en faisant des cabrioles arrières ou toutes sortes d'acrobaties non naturelles.

Les mangemorts poussèrent de petits cris d'admiration. Voldemort, quittant le chaudron puis tournant autour de Damien et Harry, semblait en proie d'une joie extrême, d'une frétillante excitation qui l'empêchait de se tenir tranquille. Tout en parlant, il gravit pas à pas, les marches d'un escalier qui menaient sur une estrade assez élevée, qui coupait la grande salle en deux.

« L'avantage de ma potion, c'est qu'elle ne vous demande aucune capacité magique, contrairement au sort. On peut avoir accès directement à son corps d'une manière physique ou le commander à distance à partir d'ici. C'est ainsi, grâce à ma nouvelle invention, que nos deux amis sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! C'est ainsi que, cette fois-ci, je l'ai tuerai sans les laisser se battre, car ils m'ont assez contrarié mes plans ! Demain sera le grand jour ! Demain, la presse du monde entier, les sorciers du monde entier verront partout l'exécution de ses deux morveux, et cela sera ainsi la première victoire depuis ma réhabilitation ! Les moldus ou autres sangs de bourbes impurs, tout ça sera éliminé ! J'annonce avec toute ma voix, avec tout mon être : JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements suivirent ce discours. Il semblait y avoir, derrière cette sorte de scène, de nombreux autres mangemorts que Damien n'avait pas remarqué. Il tourna son regard vers Harry pour regarder sa réaction. Ce dernier était tout aussi pâle que lui, ne cessant jeter des regards furtifs de droite à gauche, comme si la présence d'un nombre encore plus important de mangemorts l'avaient affolé. Voldemort sauta de l'estrade fredonnant un air, il leva sa baguette, faisant léviter les deux chaises sur lequel était assis Damien et Harry. 

« J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as si lamentablement subi mon adorable doloris, Harry Potter, lors de notre dernière rencontre... Mais je n'ai pas le temps à ça pour le moment. La victoire est à portée de main, et il serait fâcheux de négliger certains détails de dernières minutes… »

Le mage noir, le visage souriant se tourna alors vers Damien.

« Alors as-tu choisis, merveilleux enfant ? Demanda t'il. Si tu acceptes, il ne te reste qu'à faire une chose, te lever et venir vers moi. »

Damien entendait Harry gesticuler, lui disant de ne pas y aller, pourtant l'envie le rongeait. Il fallait bien qu'il se venge de tout ce qu'on l'avait empêché de faire. D'un autre côté, la perspective de vivre sous la domination d'un mage noir n'avait rien d'enchantant.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser un choix permanent, mon ami… » 

Damien, hésitant, fut pris par le temps. Il ne se rendit pas compte des trois minutes qui écoulèrent. Les deux pinces se refermèrent alors comme un couperet. 

« Macnair, Malefoy, emmenez-les ! »

Damien ne comprit pas le reste de la conversation. Un serpent surgit de l'ombre et avança vers eux.

====================================================================================

Damien sentit son siège s'élever et s'avancer dans les airs.

« Arrêtez ! Imbéciles ! Cria un Voldemort, hors de lui-même.

Le siège se posa brutalement par terre. Damien entendit une faible voix demander :

« Que se passe t'il, Maître ! »

« Malefoy, je vous prierai de ne pas oublier le sort réserver à nos prisonniers lors de nos trajets ! Je veux te voir après que cette facile tâche soit correctement accomplie ! Je les veux intacts et s'ils s'échappent, ce sera de ta faute… ton unique faute… Et je serai impardonnable » déclara t'il.

Le siège se releva. Damien entendit l'un des mangemorts déclarer qu'il n'échouerait jamais à une si facile tâche. Damien, sentit alors ses yeux picoter puis pleurer de douleur. Tout ça pour l'obliger à fermer ses yeux. Il ne remarqua pas que mes ces oreilles ne lui permettaient pas d'entendre les sons aux alentours. Il était enfermé dans un monde de sourd, de muet, d'aveuglement et de paraplégie… Il ne pouvait que se fier à ses sens, sentir une direction dans laquelle il allait. Après un long moment, sa concentration fut brutalement stoppée lorsque le siège retomba avec violence par terre et qu'il reprit ses sens auditifs et ses mouvements. 

« CLLAAACK. »

Une énorme porte en fer se ferma brutalement. Damien commença par bouger sa tête et regarda tout autour de lui : Personne. Il tenta de forcer sur les deux pinces qui enfermaient ses poignets, mais malgré ses efforts restèrent vains Il ferma ses yeux, avec une volonté ferme de vouloir sortir de cet horrible cauchemar. Il leva la tête et cria le plus fort possible qu'il pût. Tout son corps vibra sous le cri strident qu'il émit. 

« Tais-toi, petit idiot ! Tu ne peux que te plaindre qu'à toi-même ! C'est toi qui t'es fourré là dedans, à toi d'en sortir. 

-Harry ? » Demanda un Damien commençant à être en larme.

Personne ne répondit.

« Harry, je ne comprends pas où je suis, comment ça se fait que je sois face à Voldemort alors qu'il me semble l'avoir vu fuir de Poudlard. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-on ici ?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiot, petit… Tout est de ta faute.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute… dit Damien une boule dans la gorge. Autant que je me souvienne, tu l'as vu toi-même… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je me souviens d'avoir empêché Voldemort de te blesser avec sa manche, je ne pouvais plus te voir souffrir à ce point… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Ce n'est que je prétends avoir sauvé l'école, mais – Damien déglutit – je, enfin … tu comprends !

-Tu n'as fait qu'une imbécillité qui a eu de graves conséquences… pour moi et pour toi… Ton potentiel, même s'il est impressionnant, n'a fait que rendre pire la situation, idiot ! 

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi ce que j'ai fait… est grave »

Damien, les larmes aux yeux, écouta la terrible révélation qu'Harry dit avec lassitude et presque un certain amusement :

« Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que cela fait deux mois que l'on sait que le jour d'Halloween avait été le jour où Voldemort viendrait à Poudlard. De plus, tellement nos informations étaient précises, que l'on savait son but, son désir le plus cher, ses espoirs, ce qu'il pensait. On savait tout sur l'heure et on avait tout préparé ainsi pour que cela se passe selon le désir de Voldemort. Il devait entrer lui et ses mangemorts, faire sortir de la salle certains élèves, faire un petit discours amusant et venir me voir. Ensuite, il devait me forcer à m'emmener chez lui en transplanant. Ce qui allait s'avérer impossible parce que Dumbledore, lors du repas m'avait demandé de boire deux potions, une me permettant de ne ressentir aucune souffrance si Voldemort prenait le désir de me torturer, l'autre, pour m'empêcher de transplaner. J'étais donc en sécurité.

-Mais c'est qui c'est « on » ? Qu'est ce qui te prouve que tu étais en sécurité ? Cette entreprise n'était-elle pas trop dangereuse ? Coupa Damien en articulant avec peine.

-Les « on », je ne peux pas te le dire. On a fait un marché avec Dumbledore, c'est lui qui nous a convaincu que cette intrusion de Voldemort à Poudlard serait une réussite en tout point. Le plus important serait que l'ensemble du monde de la magie ait la preuve que Voldemort soit réellement de retour. Le ministère serait ainsi obligé d'accepter ceux à quoi il refusait de croire depuis un an. Le fait de montrer l'incapacité de Dumbledore de faire face à une attaque de mangemorts entraînerait une certaine inquiétude à la population, qui devrait se stimuler, s'organiser pour vaincre un mage noir. Dumbledore pensait que le fait que l'école soit attaqué porterait atteinte au ministre en place. Cette intrusion avait ensuite un second but : cela aurait permis d'expulser d'une manière légale certains élèves susceptibles d'être des espions au service de Voldemort. Cette entreprise ne représentait aucun danger, du moment que tous les élèves, confinés dans leur peur, resteraient assis à leur table, la tête dans leur assiette. Dumbledore était persuadé que Voldemort n'allait pas me tuer. Il était aussi persuadé que ce ne serait qu'à sa perte. 

-Et les élèves, était-il en sécurité ?

-Une armée entière des meilleurs aurors attendait patiemment au fond de la salle, prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Les élèves seraient tous envoyés dans leur chambre au moindre problème. Tout avait été prévu pour que je sois le seul à sortir de la table.

Tous les sièges avaient été marqués d'un sort commun, et si un des maillons de la chaîne se rompait, le sort ne pouvait plus marcher. Le fait de te lever a eu plusieurs conséquences très graves. D'abord, tu as royalement dévoilé tes capacités à quelqu'un qui t'ignorait, tu as mis fin aux protections des élèves d'une manière misérable et surtout, tu as entraîné la mort d'une innocente. Je vais maintenant m'arrêter de te responsabiliser et de te mettre face à ta propre idiotie… Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre ma mort de la manière la plus sereine. Je ne peux rien faire sans baguette. J'en ai de toute façon marre de ce monde, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter d'y mettre fin maintenant ! »

====================================================================================

Damien et Harry virent alors un serpent descendre lentement du plafond dans lequel il s'était tapi dans l'obscurité et fit le tour des deux chaises. Damien entendit alors un sifflement derrière lui. 

« Harry ! »

Le sifflement devenait de plus en plus violent.

« Harry ! » répéta un Damien inquiet

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus parler avec toi ! Je t'ai tout dit, tu assumes maintenant, petit-fils à Voldy ! Lui répondit-on

-Parce que tu crois à ses sornettes ?  

Damien essaya de se tourner, mais ses mains bloquées l'en empêchaient. Harry, quant à lui, resta un moment silencieux.

-Si je réussis à sortir de ces chaînes, tu pourras m'aider à sortir d'ici… »

-Tu rêves mon vieux ! » Ricana doucement Harry. Si déjà tu arrives à te libérer seul de cette chaise… 

-Je n'ai pas envie de crever dans ce trou sans me battre. Je veux me battre jusqu'à la mort. 

-Nous, sorciers, on dépend tous de notre baguette. Sans elle, on n'est rien, on n'est comme un moldu. Dumbledore a sans doute prévu un plan pour nous libérer d'ici. Contrairement à toi, je me refuse à mettre en péril la mission de secours qu'il a organisé.

-Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne crois en rien à Dumbledore, coupa brutalement Damien. Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort !

-Le choix était le tien. Moi, de toute façon, je m'en moque : Je connais ma destinée ! »

Le sifflement reprit. Damien se rappela alors que la plupart des élèves de troisième année lui avaient raconté la faculté qu'avait ce fameux Harry à pouvoir parler aux serpents, cela s'appelait le… fourchlangue, lui semblait-il.

« Très bien, tu veux parler à ton serpent, ben moi je me casse d'ici » Dit-il avec violence.

Harry se remit à rire silencieusement. Damien, sentant une faim lui tenailler le ventre, le froid s'emparer de lui, essaya de vider son esprit pour trouver le meilleur moyen qu'il avait en ses capacités pour sortir de cette situation. Il essaya vainement la magie sans baguette. Après une longue réflexion, se plongeant toujours dans les méandres de son esprit, il devint tout d'un coup inconsciemment complètement invisible. Il sentit étonnement ses poignets traverser la matière. Ce n'était pas que de l'invisibilité, ça ! Il semblait être, en fait, comme un fantôme. Il rompit le sort, alors qu'il se situait au centre de la pièce. Il apparut face à un Harry complètement perplexe, voire hébété. Même Damien ne comprenait pas ce qui c'était passé : être invisible ne signifiait pas être fantôme ! Le serpent attendit quelques instants en tournant en rond. Puis, remarquant qu'un des prisonniers s'était échappé, il disparut brutalement de la salle, en ondulant à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Il est allé avertir son maître, maintenant on est réellement mort. » Dit Harry avec un certain sourire aux lèvres.

Damien s'approcha à petits pas d'Harry et dit dans un murmure provoquant des frissons :

« Avec toutes les capacités que tu nous avais toutes cachées et dont j'ignore encore où tu les as assimilées, tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour nous ! Tu dois bien savoir-faire un truc sans baguette ! C'est la mauvaise volonté et l'absence de motivation qui t'empêche d'y voir clair ! Plus on restera ici, plus on crèvera de faim, plus on sera susceptible de mourir ! Montre toute ta bonne volonté, fait ressentir tout ton désespoir, et, à ton étonnement tu seras libre, tout comme je l'ai fait moi ! »

Entendant cela, Harry pâlit, mal à l'aise. Il ferma les yeux, son visage se crispa au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait. Les paumes de sa main forcèrent les bords de sa chaise. Damien s'attendait à ce que celle-ci explose en mille morceaux ou que les pinces liant mains et poignets s'ouvrent avec brutalité. Mais, à son grand étonnement, ses mains s'affinèrent lentement devenant deux pattes noires et velues. Le vêtement le couvrant sembla se mouvoir, en se transformant en une couverture magnifiquement poilue, donnant envie d'être caressée. Le visage de Harry rétrécit, deux moustaches s'allongèrent autour de sa moustache, ses yeux toujours aussi verts s'épaissirent. Au fur et à mesure de sa transformation, l'animal enlevait ses pattes des pinces, lui permettant ainsi de mettre fin à une posture assez déplaisante à supporter. Damien était devenu blême face à cette panthère. Il n'avait entendu des métamorphoses que dans les mythologies grecques et égyptiennes. Il recula de quelques pas, effrayés. Mais la panthère, d'un air goguenard, s'avança vers lui, l'air de dire, et maintenant, comment on fait pour traverser la porte blindée en fer ?

Damien ne perdit pas une minute, il se concentra pendant un petit moment, puis recouvrant le mode « invisibilité », il réussit à traverser la porte. Il ressentit une immense joie, en voyant que les deux mangemorts qui les avaient menés jusqu'ici, avaient laissé leur clé sur la cerrure. Retrouvant son corps et toutes les limites qu'elles entraînent, Damien s'empressa de déverrouiller la porte. Harry sortit comme une furie. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Damien de respirer. Il traversa la seconde grille se situant à sa droite. Damien ne comprit absolument pas cette excitation subite. Il ferma la porte, mais à peine avait-il retrouvé son invisibilité, que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Une dizaine de mangemorts pénétrèrent dans la salle. 

« OU SONT-ILS ALLES !! » Hurla de toutes ses forces Voldemort. 

Damien tourna la tête. Il vit Harry, toujours en panthère, tapi dans l'obscurité, en train de faire des signes frénétiques. Damien s'approcha de lui, calmement, puis traversa du doigt la peau de l'animal comme pour montrer la direction dans laquelle il voulait allait. La panthère se retourna brutalement. Damien lui souffla à voix basse :

« Sortons par-là où ils sont entrés. »

La panthère acquiesça de la tête. Les mangemorts étaient, à présent, tous à l'intérieur de la salle dans lequel Damien et Harry avaient été enfermés. Il n'y avait qu'un mangemort qui observait à l'extérieur.

« Maintenant ! »

La panthère surgit à l'extérieur de sa cachette, percutant violemment le mangemort de garde, qui sous le coup du choc tomba. Harry, avec une agilité impressionnante, ferma la porte de la cellule, et, avec ses dents, ferma le verrou.

« Attrapez-les ! » Cria Voldemort. 

Damien se déplaçait le plus vite qu'il pouvait. La voix était libre, il fallait en profiter un maximum. La porte fermée fut projetée en arrière. Le mage noir poussa un cri de Guerre effroyable, faisant presque trembler les murs.

 La panthère courrait comme une flèche, fermant avec ses pattes chacune des portes, traversant les barreaux des portes bloquées. Les mangemorts rencontrés étaient tellement surpris qu'ils en perdaient le réflexe de dégainer leurs baguettes. Après une course effrénée, leur faisant perdre toute notion de faim et du temps, les deux amis ralentirent le rythme lorsque Harry grimpa avec aisance sur des caisses et pénétra dans une salle obscure. La panthère s'assit le plus calmement possible pour observer et concentrer tous ses sens vers l'endroit d'où elle avait réussi à accéder à la salle. Damien n'en pouvait plus. Il s'approcha à pas lent, commença à vouloir monter sur la caisse, mais il ne fit que la traverser. Impossible d'avoir accès à la salle où s'était caché Harry. A bout de force, il réapparut enfin. Petit à petit, il commença à escalader chacune des caisses sous les grognements pressant de Harry. Il parvint à faire un ultime effort pour se hisser jusqu'à la cache. Un mangemort passa justement devant eux à ce moment là. Fort Heureusement, son empressement à retrouver les deux évadés fut sa faiblesse. Il n'entendit pas le craquement provoqué par Damien lorsque celui-ci se coucha, à bout de souffle, sur le sol.

« Je suis épuisé… mais au moins Voldemort ne peut pas nous trouver ici ! » Soupira t'il. 

Quelques minutes passèrent, aucun bruit ne vint les perturber. Harry se crispa tout d'un coup. Ses griffes s'ouvrirent. Damien se releva dans le plus grand silence, mais comprit aussitôt qu'il n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il recula vers le fond de la pièce alors que Harry s'apprêtait à jeter un coup de griffes sur le premier venant. Damien, réservant ses dernières ressources pour la fin, vit une trappe ouvrant sur une salle gigantesque. La salle de torture se situait à une vingtaine de mètres au-dessous d'eux. Des tables étaient jonchées d'objets plus ou moins horribles. Au fond, deux énormes cheminées projetaient un feu. Des personnes se trouvaient derrière chacune des portes prêtes à attaquer en cas d'intrusion subite. Harry poussa un grognement féroce, en griffant, mortellement le mangemort dont la tête venait de surgir de la trappe. Il fut tuer sur le coup. Des cris furent poussés au-dessous d'eux. Des sorts fusèrent de partout. Mais, aucun n'atteint la panthère. Celle-ci s'empara, avec sa bouche, de la baguette que le mangemort avait lâché en recevant le coup mortel.

« Arrêter les protections murales immédiatement » Hurla Voldemort.

« On peut peut-être s'échapper par-là ! » Souffla Damien.

Harry, hésitant, s'approcha de l'endroit que désignait Damien, la baguette toujours dans sa bouche. Il se retourna brutalement. Un serpent gravissait lentement la trappe. Sans hésiter davantage, la panthère poussa violemment Damien dans le vide et fondit sous lui comme pour lui amortir la chute. Pendant les quelques secondes que durèrent la chute d'une quinzaine de mètres, Damien s'agrippa à la peau de l'animal. Un gémissement strident fut poussé au moment où il atterrit au sol. Damien se retrouva par terre. Il vit Voldemort sauter d'en haut, à son tour, il vit des mangemorts, la baguette levée s'approchaient d'eux. Malgré sa blessure grave, Harry s'avança rapidité vers les cheminés où d'énormes feux crépitaient. Damien courut à lui, alors que Voldemort se relevait lentement, en souriant.

« Cette cheminée ne donnera pas accès à un lieu sûr, mes amis. Tout ce que vous faites est inutile. »

Il présenta sa baguette, en souriant. Harry se transforma brutalement en être humain. Tout en faisant face à Voldemort, il prit dans sa main une poudre verte qu'il jeta au feu. Avec un ultime effort, il pénétra dedans, leva la baguette qu'il avait volée. Tout le monde vit la cape de Voldemort s'agitait. Ce-dernier, sans ne rien remarquer ou plutôt faisant semblant de ne rien remarquer, continuait à s'avancer. Damien rejoignit Harry en se jetant à son tour dans le feu. La baguette d'Harry surgit de la cape.

Voldemort ne se tenait maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres du duo.

« Votre entreprise s'arrête là, sachez que toutes mes cheminées sont maintenant déconnectées et ces lieux sont protégés contre le transplanage. Et si Harry Potter veut faire la bagarre, épuisé comme il est, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il n'ira pas loin. »

Pendant que le seigneur noir parlait, Harry souffla quelques mots à l'oreille de Damien. Voldemort se situait maintenant face à eux, baguette levée :

« Mets petits oiselets, la fête est finie ! »

Damien cria « Poudlard ! »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Un tourbillon emporta les deux amis. Voldemort, malgré sa surprise, s'empara de la main d'Harry, et empêcha ainsi, le duo d'être transporté à mille lieux d'ici.

« Qui a connecté cette cheminée !! »Hurla t'il dans une rage palpable.

 Damien, tenant en vain Harry, avait peine à résister à l'attraction du mage noir. Sans ne comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il sentit son poing gauche de venir tout brûlant. Il ouvrit brutalement la paume de sa main, ce qui projeta Voldemort au fond de la salle. Damien et Harry disparurent de la cheminée dans un tourbillon.

====================================================================================

**Réponses à mes rewiewers :**

****

**Pimousse fraise :**

Et ce chapitre là ? Il éclaircit ou non les chapitres précédents… Si tu dis non, je craque ! Attention parce que la suite part sur de nouvelles bases scénaristiques jamais exploitées… J'espère tout de même que les révélations t'ont plu !

La suite n'a pas été rapide : j'ai eu un bac blanc à préparer, mon avenir à construire… C'est plus important que la fiction tout ça. Donc je l'ai laissé un peu tomber… C'est dommage, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Merci d'être aussi assidue avec moi !

**Luna13 :**

Une nouvelle !!! Ah !! Je suis content !!! Il y a longtemps qu'aucun nouveau ne l'avait écrit ! 3 heures pour écrire ma fiction ? Mais elle est longue alors ? Ce que je sais, c'est que je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire chacun de ses chapitres ! Je pense avoir répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre… Allez, n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions ! Merci beaucoup !

**Chen :**

Tu as retrouvé ton chemin ? Et là il y a de l'action (je t'en supplie, admets-le !!!) Je n'ai vraiment eu que des soucis, ces temps-ci ! Donc, j'ai fait une pause narrative à un endroit vraiment sadique, je le reconnais. Je te recommande de survoler les chapitres 11 et 13 (si tu ne t'en souviens plus ! Depuis le temps, je comprends très bien !!) après avoir lu celui-ci. Ben quoi c'est dingue que personne ne soit satisfait par son travail, il ne faut pas être prétentieux dans la vie !!! Lorsque j'ai repris ce chapitre, après presque 4 semaines à n'avoir pas fait de trucs narratifs, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à commencer. J'espère que tu retrouveras mon style… Si tu pleures à cause de la mort d'Alexandra, je te conjure de ne pas te suicider lors de mon dernier chapitre !!! Merci Beaucoup !!!

**Aulili :**

Tu as MSN ? Hier, j'étais Fito (celui qui n'arrête pas de dire « nananananère ») sur Msn Messenger™. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'asseoir tranquillement sur ma chaise après l'installation du logiciel, qu'il m'a lancé ces messages comme des coups de poings ! Enfin, je n'ai pas pu éviter le premier coup, mais il m'a pris de surprise ! J'en ai le nez d'ailleurs tout gonflé !!! On s'est demandé si tu avais Msn Messenger™… et si tu voulais bien discuter avec nous !  

Bon, concernant ce g (rrr !!!) de chapitre, tu les as tes réponses ! C'est vrai que j'ai lu la fiction assez apocalyptique de ce Aliosys Dumbledore, ça m'a fait exploser de rire ! J'ai du respect pour les personnages de JKR Moi ! Au moins ! Comparé à lui, mon sadisme est un peu mêlé à du vinaigre un peu âpre… C'est du sadisme volatile… Pas à grande valeur donc ! Je ne révolutionne pas sur ce point ! Bon, j'espère que vous comprenez mieux mon Halloween, parce que je vais craquer sinon (je radote !)…

Je  n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait raccourcir les rewiews ! Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ce combat de mégères (tu ne le prends pas mal, j'espère…) entre toi et Fito… Et d'ailleurs le message concernait plus Fito (le provocateur) que toi. Et de toute façon, j'ai une théorie chez moi : plus je reçois une rewiew d'importante taille, plus je suis content ! Je mets ainsi plus de temps à répondre à vos demandes, et ça me fait très plaisir !! Alors, si tu veux faire des pages de rewiews, je te garantis que je les lirais, et que j'y répondrais sans ne négliger aucun détail ! Avant d'écrire cette fiction, je me souviens d'avoir écris à chaque chapitre d'une fiction que j'aimais bien (au début = ce qui signifie : pas à la fin) des rewiews semblables aux-tiennes. Je me fais un plaisir à envoyer de longs paragraphes, mais ce que je vénère, c'est le moment où je reçois une réponse ! Bon alors qu'on soit clair là-dessus, j'aime les rewiews longues !!!

Sinon j'ai enfin fini Harry Potter 5, et le fait de le lire en français n'a changé en rien mon point de vue sur ce livre : il a donc confirmé ma lecture superficielle en anglais ! Je n'ai retrouvé l'univers que j'appréciais dans le 4ème livre, à partir de la page 584, c'est à dire, juste avant que Harry ne voit Mr Weasley se faire attaquer. Le livre est cent fois trois longs, les révélations finales ne m'ont pas épaté, le comportement de Harry laisse à désirer. L'idée de relation entre Harry-Voldemort - c'est à dire, la capacité de Voldemort d'utiliser Harry comme espion - j'en avais eu l'idée pour ma fiction, en la complexifiant avec la mise en scène de Damien !(Je ne sais pas si tu comprends bien…) C'est pour cela que je suis embêté : Pour les quelques chapitres avant la fin, on va m'accuser de plagiats ! Bon, je cherchais autres choses…

Alors, tu ne trouves pas que c'est une longue réponse, ça ? Bon, j'espère ou plutôt je vous supplie que tout soit au plus clair concernant tous les évènements qui se sont passés depuis le début de cette fiction ! Dans le chapitre suivant, je change d'idée !

A très bientôt (enfin j'espère !) Ronaway.

**Et enfin Fito :**

Bon ! Je vois, avec satisfaction, que mes interventions pacifistes ont fait des effets !! J'en suis très content ! Il ne faut pas que cela ne se termine mal ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ceux qui me soutiennent dans mon travail (pas très assidu) parce qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas entre eux ! Allez une bonne réconciliation fera l'affaire ! Merci de m'avoir relu le texte. 

A très bientôt ! Ronaway !


	16. Ch 16 : Dumbledore a peur…

**Dumbledore a peur :**

_Petit mot avant la fiction :_

Bon, je vous propose ce chapitre parce qu'on est en vacances. Je suis donc autorisé à  passer mes 

soirées (qui commencent à être chargées) devant cet écran lumineux… Tout ça pour vous dire 

qu'en période scolaire, cette fiction ne sera pas suivie assidûment. 

J'ai une autre annonce à faire (ou plutôt une publicité…) J'invite tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas lire Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, à cause de la Nouvelle Inquisitrice, à aller voir la fiction Ombrage comme vous aimeriez la voir…Des psychologues confirmés vont essayer de soulager votre maladie. Apaisement assuré ! 

Concernant le chapitre, il y a certains passages où je n'ai mis aucune transition, parce que cela endommageait la continuité du texte… Donc, j'espère que vous suivrez, excusez-moi pour ce désagrément volontaire. J'ai un peu bâclé certaines parties, mais j'en avais marre de ce chapitre… Bonne Lecture ! 

****

**Chapitre 16 :  Dumbledore a peur…**

Dumbledore, le visage las, lisait le bout de papier qu'il tenait. Un hibou Grand Duc, envoyé par le Ministre anglais de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge, attendait patiemment à ses côtés, la patte tendue.

« Inventer un sort… et puis quoi encore ! »  Murmura t'il en griffonnant quelques mots sur le dos de la lettre… 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre auquel il faisait face et s'adressa à un homme situé juste à côté de lui :

« C'est quand que les dernières analyses seront terminées, John ? 

-Dans, normalement, quatre heures, lui répondit-on. Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'anormal à détecter, mis à part le fait qu'il soit à bout de force. Ce qui est normal, après ce qu'il a l'air d'avoir enduré. On n'est tout de même pas à l'abri d'une quelconque complication, Monsieur Dumbledore… 

-Je veux une analyse complète du physique de ce gamin. Je dis bien complète. User de toutes les possibilités que nous offre la magie pour me dire ce qui ne va pas… Il y a forcément quelque-chose qui ne va pas !

-Vous ne voulez tout de même pas tuer ce petit… Voilà plus de sept heures qui l'est sur cette planche, complètement à jeun… complètement épuis

-Monsieur, dit d'une voix tranchante Dumbledore, vous dirigez plus de quinze professionnels qui étudient déjà l'état de cet enfant. Il s'agit d'une question de temps ! Cette affaire est de la plus haute importance et elle doit rester confidentielle. J'ai l'aval du ministère. Je veux, dès ce soir, les premiers résultats. J'espère que Harry Potter pourra m'éclaircir sur ce qui se passe… »

Dumbledore sortit rapidement de la salle, en jetant tout de même un regard inquiet vers Damien. La porte claqua brutalement derrière lui.

L'enfant entendit un violent claquement de porte et ressentit presque aussitôt un courant d'air lui traverser le visage. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait ici. Il se souvenait pourtant d'avoir déjà vu, à plusieurs reprises ce rêve quelque part… Derrière lui, il entendait à nouveau les pleurs entrecoupés de sanglots d'une jeune fille qui apparemment portait son landau. En proie d'une grande panique, elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur à l'instant même où une porte s'ouvrit. 

«Reviens, chérie, je ne te ferais pas de mal » dit une voix doucereuse au moment où l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. 

L'enfant avait peur – J'en ai assez de ce cauchemar, murmura t'il –. La jeune fille, pleurant, lui remit doucement sa couverture contre ses épaules.

« Il faudrait tout de même que tu te réveilles, mon petit… Sinon on va être obligé de le faire. »

Damien n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ces yeux. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser !

« Ooo, le gros bébé sort de son petit sommeil … » S'exclama une petite voix féminine.

Damien sentit une main se posait sur son épaule nue. Il eut un recul spontané… 

« Bon, tu ne veux pas qu'on te touche… C'est ça ? »

Toujours la tête en feu, Damien ouvrit, avec difficulté, ses yeux…

« Nathalie ! Nathalie ! Vient voir qui se réveille ! »

Damien entendit des bruits de pas venir près de lui puis stopper subitement. 

« C'est encore ce gamin !

-Gamin, gamin, il est joli ce gamin, tout de même !

-Enfin, moi, les enfants à histoire, j'en ai jusque là ! Je suis passé devant le ministre de la magie en personne, qui m'a demandé  de ne rien dire ! Puis devant Dumbledore, à qui je n'ai rien dit d'ailleurs ! On a été soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium. Alors à quoi bon cherché d'autres problèmes ! En tout cas, je me souviens parfaitement, en me réveillant, d'avoir vu ce gamin prendre la main d'Harry et transplané ! Je l'ai raconté à la presse… Je devrais passer dans le spécial Hebdo ! Enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y suis pas aujourd'hui… Peut-être que demain je serais à la une, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Bon, je ne veux pas rester avec ce gamin… Bonne chance ! »

Damien sentit sa couverture être inutilement lissée… 

« Quelle gamine… cette fille… Elle ne sait pas si prendre avec les petits enfants ! BON, VAS-TU-TE REVEILLER, SALE MÔME !!! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Dumbledore était assis face à d'énormes parchemins qui étaient posés sur son bureau. Il regardait encore les premiers résultats de l'analyse de Damien. Il n'y avait rien…rien… Aucun élément qui puisse expliquer l'étrange comportement de Damien à l'infirmerie… Aucun élément qui puisse expliquer la capacité de transplaner, alors que cette science était simplement orale. Il n'existait aucun livre dans tout le monde de la magie expliquant comment transplaner. Ses espions personnels n'étaient, en plus, pas revenu de leur mission. Organiser une nouvelle réunion de l'ordre ne servait à rien étant donné le manque d'éléments… Dumbledore était persuadé que Voldemort avait inventé quelques choses d'innovants qui avait permis de conduire Damien à ses cotés. 

« Il faut que j'aille voir Harry… » se dit-il en enfilant une cape noire et en prenant négligemment un stylo où était indiqué en gros : « Direction : St Mangouste »

Dumbledore disparut en émettant un faible « pop » sous le regard des tableaux qui venaient de se réveiller.

* * *

« Bien dormi ? Demanda l'infirmière souriante qui apportait un plateau où reposait une quantité phénoménale de mets et autres substances de toutes sortes.

-Vous souriez toujours, vous… Dit Damien, d'une voix chétive.

-Tu trouves ? »

Damien leva les yeux au ciel en hochant de la tête. L'infirmière, éclatant d'un rire étincelant, posa son plateau sur la table située à côté de Damien.

« Bahhh, tu es mon petit malade, alors comme j'adore les petits, et que j'aime un peu les malades : je suis contente ! Je n'ai que toi à m'occuper ! 

-Je suis tout seul, ici ? »

-Vouiii… et contente que tu sois seul ! »

L'infirmière reposa la carafe de lait et regarda fixement Damien :

« Tu m'imagines avec des vieux, moi ! Quel cauchemar !!! »

Damien eut un faible sourire.

« ENFIN ! Tu arrives à sourire », s'exclama t'elle deux fois plus contente que lorsqu'elle était entrée… 

L'infirmière prépara rapidement la nourriture, avec une jovialité que Damien n'avait jamais vue.

« Dis donc, tu es de nature laiteuse ou tu as vraiment mal quelque part… » Demanda t'elle en posant le plateau sur son ventre…

Damien la regarda et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait faire. Il ne se souvenait que d'une chose : il avait échappé à Voldemort. Depuis, son corps ne répondait plus… Ses nerfs semblaient s'être assoupis à jamais… Son cerveau s'était rétracté… Partout il avait des crampes… Et ce Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour venir le voir, pour venir s'expliquer… Une autre voix disait : « Il n'y a pas d'explications à avoir… C'est un menteur…Voldemort a raison. »

* * *

Dumbledore traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas rapide. Evitant toutes discussions avec les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il s'arrêta à une salle qu'un garde en uniforme et baguette poing surveillait. 

« Comment va Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore au garde en faction.

-Il va mieux, malgré son mal à la tête. Il ne cesse de répéter que tout ça est la faute d'un certain Damien… »

Dumbledore hocha de la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris, et ouvrit lentement la porte. Harry était couché dans son lit, en train de lire un magasine intitulée « Le sport on line ! »

« Bonjour Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix chaleureuse.

-Bonjour monsieur… répondit simplement Harry.

-Bon, je veux tout d'abord te féliciter pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne cesserais de me répéter, mais s'en sortir saint et sauf du repère de Voldemort, je vais croire que tu as un don pour controverser tous ses plans !  

-C'est faux, tout cela est dû au hasard, coupa Harry, et je commence en avoir assez de ce hasard…

-Je retiens tout de même que l'enseignement que tous les professeurs t'ont apporté cet été à porter tout de même ses fruits !

-Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun infirmier le soir où Damien est venu dans ma chambre ?

-Ils ont tous été soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium, Voldemort dirigeait apparemment tout depuis son repère, mais j'ignore comment ! C'est la première fois que l'on à affaire à c'est ce que je veux que tu me racontes…Je veux connaître ta version des faits… Que s'est-il passé le soir où Damien t'as emmené auprès de Voldemort ? 

Harry leva la tête du magasine, avala sa salive avant de parler. Il y avait un moment qu'il attendait ce moment…

* * *

L'infirmière, en train de lire un magasine féminin près du lit de Damien…

« Pourquoi ne-tu parles jamais? Murmura t'elle d'une voix enjouée.  Si tu essaies de cacher tes soucis : je peux te dire que cela ne sert à rien... On le voit à quatre kilomètres à la ronde. Et le meilleur moyen de les oublier, c'est d'en parler! » 

Damien poussa un soupir d'ennui et murmura de la même manière :

« Mais je n'ai aucun souci ! » La soignante reprit alors sa voix normale avec un ton tout de même plus coléreux : « Comment ! Pas de souci ! Non, mais franchement !!!  Pour qui tu me prends ! T'es en train de réfléchir depuis deux heures, tu ne dors même pas, non mais franchement… 

-J'aimerais alors avoir une discussion privée avec Monsieur Dumbledore…» Confessa alors Damien, incertain quant-à la réaction de l'infirmière. 

-Tu veux voir Dumbledore ? S'exclama t'elle, surprise Mais lui-aussi, veut te voir ! En fait, il n'y a que moi qui pose mon veto ! Attends, je reviens… »Termina t'elle en sortant de la salle. 

* * *

Après plus de trois heures d'entretiens avec Harry, Dumbledore venait enfin de sortir la chambre. Il savait maintenant tout. Tout sur la nouvelle potion inventée par Voldemort, tout sur ses futurs projets, tout sur les cibles choisies… C'était une véritable mine d'informations qu'il avait acquise… Voilà de quoi orienter la lutte contre Voldemort. Une voix chevrotante mit fin à sa réflexion.

« Monsieur Dumbledore, quel heureux hasard de vous voir ! » 

Dumbledore leva lentement sa tête :

« Bonjour, Mr Fudge… Comment vous portez-vous? 

-Je voulais vous voir concernant le jugement d'un délinquant appelé je ne sais plus comment… Ah oui ! Un certain Damien Solut. Il est dans votre école. Tout le monde demande sa tête. Il est clair que c'est un adepte de Voldemort ! Transplaner avec Harry directement dans l'enceinte de son château, n'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait croire que Damien et Harry ont atterri chez Voldemort ! » Demanda Dumbledore, étonné.

Le visage de Cornélius prit une teinte pourpre. 

« J'ai quelques informateurs dévoués, souffla t'il en hésitant sur chacun des mots. 

-C'est votre affaire. Concernant Damien, quand est-ce que le jugement aura lieu ? » Questionna Dumbledore en changeant de ton.

Cornélius se bomba le torse, content d'être maître de la destinée d'un enfant. L'infirmière de Damien arriva derrière-lui en courant comme une furie … Au moment où Fudge allait répondre, elle fit un rapide signe de main comme pour demander la parole et souffla d'une voix très rapide à Dumbledore un « Damien veut te voir…» Voyant le signe de compréhension qui lui avait été fait, elle repartit sous le sourire de Dumbledore. 

« Le jugement ? Le jugement a déjà été fixé pour demain… continua Fudge en ne tenant pas compte de l'arrivée inopinée de l'infirmière. 

-Demain ? S'exclama Dumbledore ayant du mal à cacher sa colère... Mais il vient à peine de sortir de terminer son examen…

-Vous comprenez qu'avec un élément aussi dangereux, on ne peut pas perdre de temps.

 -Vous n'êtes absolument pas conscient de la situation, Cornélius… Vous…

-Excusez-moi, Dumbledore, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! 

Cornélius courut à la rencontre d'une personne, laissant un Dumbledore perplexe…

« Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main ! » Soupira t'il.

* * *

« Il va venir ! Souffla l'infirmière lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Damien. 

Damien soupira lentement, absolument pas convaincu.

« Je le lui ai dit moi-même… Je le connais suffisamment. Crois-moi, je sais qu'il viendra ! »

Elle venait à peine d'achever sa phrase que Dumbledore rentra, le faciès terne.

« Ah ! Je te disais bien qu'il allait venir! S'exclama t'elle.

-Re-bonjour, Marie! »

Damien resta coi devant tant de familiarité. L'infirmière venait de faire la bise au plus grand magicien du monde. Cependant, le fait de voir face à lui Dumbledore ne fit qu'augmenter la colère qu'il ressentait vis à vis de lui.

« Bon, je vous laisse ! S'exclama t'elle en fermant la porte.

-C'est ma petite fille », expliqua t'il avec un grand sourire à Damien, avant de s'asseoir près de la chaise.

Dumbledore resta quelques instants silencieux, sous le regard malveillant de Damien.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé… Voldemort a pris le contrôle de tes pensées et de tes actes comme Harry me l'a clairement expliqué… Maintenant, Damien, je vois à travers ton regard une colère sourde que j'aimerai que tu exprimes et surtout que tu m'expliques ! Je vais être très sincère avec toi… Je ne vais négliger aucun détail, ne dire que la vérité concernant ma vision de toi. Je t'ai pris pour un enfant immature, ne cherchant que la puissance et les louanges des professeurs, j'avoue m'être trompé. Formule ta colère, je suis à ton écoute et je ne suis pas susceptible... »

Damien prit peur. Il était prêt pour n'importe quelles entourloupes, n'importe quelles ruses de la part de Dumbledore généralement usées par les adultes pour imposer leur volonté aux enfants… Mais là, à sa grande stupéfaction, ce n'était pas le cas… 

« Je m'avoue surpris par une telle démarche, commença t'il en hésitant. Pour tout dire, elle me déroute un peu… Pourquoi une telle attitude face à moi ? Me considérez-vous comme un adulte ? »

Un long silence s'établit…

« Vous ne voulez pas répondre à mes questions ?

-J'attends ta colère… dit un Dumbledore serein

« Bien, pour être clair, riposta Damien, Voldemort m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'ai enduré tout au long de ce bref début de scolarité… C'est en ça que je lui suis reconnaissant de m'avoir emmener jusqu'à lui. J'ai découvert des choses que je n'avais jamais même imaginées. Je sentais que votre confiance n'était pas acquise. J'avais compris depuis le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés dans la salle aux communes, après avoir reçu mon premier avertissement, que vous vouliez me refuser tout accès à une connaissance plus poussée des choses… Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais su pourquoi. Après, j'ai eu droit à tout le cirque des professeurs qui, orchestrés sans aucun doute par vous, voulaient m'empêcher à devenir invisible. On peut tout de même dire que cela m'a été fort utile pour m'en sortir. Voldemort m'a montré toute la vérité vous concernant : vous recevez continuellement sur un bout de parchemin indiquant les livres que j'avais empruntés à la bibliothèque, un aperçu de l'étendu de mes connaissances en clair… »

Les joues de Dumbledore rosirent. Damien n'en teint pas compte.

« Je n'oublierais pas, non plus, votre accueil qui a été des plus exécrables… C'est à peu près tout concernant ma colère… et encore le terme est un peu faible… J'aimerais maintenant savoir qu'elles sont vos raisons, si raisons il y a ! Ensuite, Voldemort m'a raconté une histoire de parenté entre lui et moi, parenté que je ne crois pas…Si vous avez des éléments supplémentaires à propos de ce sujet… »

Dumbledore s'anima et ravala sa salive :

« C'est tout ? »

Damien, en acquiesçant de la tête, réalisa, avec déception, que son discours n'était pas aussi diffamatoire que ce qu'il avait espéré… 

« Bon, alors toute peine n'est pas perdue ! On va commencer par ta première question : Pourquoi je m'adresse à toi comme cela… Physiquement, tu as effectivement toute l'apparence d'un gamin, il n'y en a pas l'ombre d'un doute… Mais concernant toutes les connaissances que tu as apprises, ta vision du monde même si j'éprouve du mal à la discerner et surtout tes relations avec les autres, je me demande parfois si je n'ai pas affaire à un adolescent mûr, un enfant de nouvelles générations où l'intelligence se développe deux fois plus rapidement que la normale…

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous m'idéalisez… J'ai aussi des défauts !

-Je t'ai pris pour une réincarnation en Tom Jedusor, voilà ce qui explique mon attitude vis à vis de toi… 

-Tom Jedusor ? Répéta Damien ne comprenant plus rien.

-Voldemort, en fait. Tom Jedusor est son ancien nom…   

-Pourquoi cet excès de confiance si soudain ? Demanda Damien indifférent face à de telles révélations.

-La réponse est fort simple : tu as refusé le chaleureux accueil de Voldemort…

-Rien ne prouve que je ne change d'avis !

-Dans ce cas, tu forgerais des liens avec quelqu'un qui a tenté de te tuer. A un moment où l'autre un de vous deux devrait tomber. Je connais suffisamment Voldemort pour savoir qu'il est hors de question, pour lui, de partager le pouvoir ! Sinon, votre hypothétique lien, j'avoue que je n'en sais rien… Il y a des rumeurs qui se sont développés depuis ton arrivée, on te confond apparemment avec une vieille légende. Personnellement, ce lien a été inventé par Voldemort pour te rapprocher de lui, cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'il eut quelques rapports que se soient avec une française moldu… Mais bon, as-tu d'autres questions ? »

Damien réfléchit quelques instants puis fit non de la tête.

« Bien, j'ai maintenant un deuxième et dernier souci dont j'aimerais te faire-part. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que Voldemort ne te lâche ? 

-Non, je m'en souviens plus, répondit Damien, en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

-Tu n'as pas vu Voldemort être projeté en arrière ?

-Je m'en souviens plus.

-Bon, pour te dire encore une fois la vérité, l'administration a ordonné que tu sois jugé pour avoir utilisé à plusieurs reprises une magie que tu ne devrais pas connaître… Le procès est organisé demain, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un doute que l'on gagne ce procès.

* * *

 La plus petite salle du jugement était presque au complet, Jurés, Greffiers, Juge, la plupart des personnes étaient présentes pour assister à la condamnation de Damien. 

« Damien Solut, âgé de onze ans a même inventé une nouvelle sorte de magie, mais les spécialistes restent très nébuleux concernant ça » s'exclama le juge face à l'assemblée.

Monsieur Fudge prit alors la parole :

« bon ce topo est relativement clair… »

« Moi, je refuse que le jugement soit donné sans la présence de l'inculpé ! » 

Tout le monde tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la salle. Dumbledore venait d'entrer calmement et se dirigeait, à présent vers le seul siège vide de la salle : Celui où s'assaillait normalement l'avocat. « Il me semble que vous n'avez pas été invité, Monsieur Dumbledore » Dit calmement le Juge. 

Dumbledore s'assit, avec sérénité, sur le siège. « Maître Henry, avocat normalement désigné, est aujourd'hui malade … Il m'a demandé de le remplacer. J'ai ici son autorisation signée… »

Il présenta alors un papier signé à l'assemblée présente. 

« Et, tel que je me souviens de la loi qui régit notre pays, Madame le juge, toute personne est admise dans un tribunal. Vous disiez ? Termina Dumbledore en tournant le regard vers Cornélius Fudge.

-Je me demande, répondit celui-ci avec une gêne qu'il avait du mal à cacher, pourquoi vous voulez protéger cet enfant, qui depuis le début de l'année, ne cesse de vous causer des soucis ? »

Tous les jurés présents fixèrent du regard Dumbledore, tous les greffiers présents le fixèrent du regard. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva lentement. Il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait. Sachant que Voldemort était bien de retour, toutes les personnes allaient, prises de panique, choisissaient la voie la plus facile : éliminer ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être des proches de Voldemort. C'était le retour aux procès organiser en quatrième main. C'était le retour aux procès déjà tout prêt, où l'accusé n'avait même plus besoin de paraître et où l'avocat n'avait plus besoin d'être présent. Dès son entrée, il avait senti que le procès avait déjà eu lieu. Damien était, sans doute, déjà exclu du monde de la magie… Ils n'allaient tout de même pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ! Quoique avec ce Cornélius, on pourrait s'attendre à tout. Il sentait, en effet, que toutes les personnes présentes étaient sous sa main d'une personne. Une personne qui croyait sauver un an de bêtises en se sauvant la face vis à vis du monde de la magie, mais qui, en réalité, faisait une bêtise encore plus grave. 

Dumbledore leva son regard vers l'assemblée :

« Savez-vous comment Lord Voldemort a vu le jour ? »

Un frémissement parcourut l'assemblée. Fudge se leva subitement, comme frappé par la foudre, et s'exclama :

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le sujet ! »

Dumbledore, toujours calme, regarda le ministre de la magie comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose.

« Apparemment, non seulement vous ne connaissez pas la réponse, mais, en plus, vous refusez de savoir la vérité. »

Fudge ouvrit la bouche, l'air médusé, mais aucun son en sortit. Dumbledore reprit : 

« Lord Voldemort était un élève exceptionnel, comme il en existe rarement à Poudlard… Un garçon, si doué soit-il, pouvait-il, par la magie qu'il avait apprise à Poudlard, instaurer un pouvoir capable d'assouvir pendant plus de quarante ans le monde de la magie ? C'est la question que je me suis posée tout au long de sa scolarité… Après sept ans passés avec lui, je ne connaissais pas encore les desseins de ce grand garçon. Même si, je dois l'avouer, le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard pouvait inquiéter, je ne le croyais pas pouvoir tourner du mauvais côté…  Je me suis tromper… Après sept années, il était enfin libre : il a voyagé, il s'est mal ouvert les yeux sur le monde, il a plongé dans la magie noire, il a appris des choses écœurantes, il les a retenues et maintenant nous payons le prix de cette erreur dont nous sommes tous responsables ! Nous avons nous-mêmes fécondé l'actuel diable dont nous avons du mal à nous débarrasser… 

-C'est très intéressant, ce que vous dites là, mais quel est le rapport avec un gamin qui a juste 11 ans et qui ne sait rien de notre monde ! Ne devons-nous pas l'empêcher d'atteindre le savoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Demanda Fudge, l'air triomphant.

-Vous ne savez pas comment est Damien Solut, répondit Dumbledore, vous ne savez pas le danger qu'il représente, vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Il est encore plus exceptionnel que Tom Jedusor ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'enfants aussi surprenant que celui-ci !

-Epargnez-nous de votre sensibilité, Monsieur Dumbledore ! » S'exclama le juge.

Dumbledore la fusilla du regard. Même le juge est sous le joug de Cornélius ! Pensa t'il.

« Je ne dirais, de toute façon, rien tant que l'inculpé ne sera présent ! 

-Très Bien ! S'exclama Fudge en frappant des mains, nous allons donc procéder à la délibération !

-Je peux tout de même avertir la presse, qui attend à la porte, qu'un jugement a eu lieu sans la présence de l'inculpé, en accord avec le ministre de la magie ! » Déclara Dumbledore, un faible sourire aux lèvres. 

Les joues du ministre de la magie s'empourprèrent. Il fit un signe d'accord vers le juge qui dit alors d'une forte voix :

« Que l'inculpé entre ! » 

La porte du box des accusées s'ouvrit brutalement, mettant fin à tous les murmures. Une froideur venait d'envahir la salle. Dumbledore pâlit en voyant ce qui arrivait. Tout le monde fut saisi de stupeurs. Deux détraqueurs surgirent de l'ombre. Leurs mains d'apparences limpides tenaient avec avidité le corps inerte de Damien et le jetèrent violemment sur le siège.

« Qui… Qui a ordonné à ces détraqueurs d'aller chercher Damien ? » Hurla Dumbledore, hors de lui-même. Il leva rapidement sa baguette. Un énorme lion scintillant en jaillit presque aussitôt et fit fuir les deux détraqueurs.

Monsieur Fudge se leva alors :

« Moi ! »

Dumbledore, allongeant le corps insensible de Damien, le fusilla d'un regard haineux. Cependant, le ministre de la magie continua :

« Sachant, le danger potentiel que ce garçon pouvait représenter, j'ai préféré employer les grands moyens ! Qui penseraient que ces détraqueurs fassent du mal à un petit garçon ? » 

« Appelez des médecins ! » S'écria le juge présidant la séance et ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Les portes principales s'ouvrirent en éclat. Des médecins habillés en rouge entrèrent en courant, baguettes prêtes à être utilisées. Un brancard ainsi que tout un dispositif de perfusion les suivaient sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de sans préoccuper. Dumbledore, accroupit au sol malgré son vieil âge, avait déjà essayé de nombreux sorts. Mais Damien ne réagissait pas.

Un jeune médecin s'approcha du corps et, sans même avoir examiné son patient, déclara :

« Il est dans le coma … »

Damien, d'une effroyable pâleur, gisait au sol. Il avait, malgré lui, succombé à aux pouvoirs maléfiques de ses détraqueurs, et avait ainsi revécu le pire moment de sa vie et de nombreuses autres vies.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera horrible… Autant vous prévenir maintenant ! A bientôt… Ronaway.

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Ma très chère Lili** :

Même si on se voit plus fréquemment maintenant, je prends toujours le même plaisir à t'écrire. Bon, je vais te répondre quoi…  Allez, c'est parti : Je suis dans le même cas que toi, j'ai peu de temps libre en ce moment, même si je suis en vacances ! Surtout que ça fait deux trois soirées que je ne peux pas aller à l'ordinateur : mes parents se rebellent ! Mon père veut voir un film, ma mère veut regarder les infos sur l'ordinateur… Mon père veut lire Le monde sur Internet, ma mère veut envoyer un « courrielle » c'est à dire un émail, en anglais… bref et moi ? Ben, je suis autorisé à aller à l'ordinateur après 10 heures, lorsqu'ils vont se coucher ! Je suis vraiment très déçu de leurs avoir appris comment fonctionne un ordinateur… Tout ça pour dire que je comprends parfaitement le fait que tu ne sois pas entièrement à notre disposition ! Concernant les « inepties webiennes », je n'ai pas encore été mordu par le web, même si je me lâche à quelques moments, pour aller plus vite ( !000!)

Epatée ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à une issue pareille ? Il faut dire que j'ai vraiment l'art de concevoir des fictions compliquées… C'est pour ça qui a pleins de personnes qui me fuient : ils ne veulent pas se creuser la tête ! Remarque, moi j'ai la même réaction devant certaines fictions aussi embrouillées que la mienne… Je m'arrête à la fin du premier chapitre et je vais-me coucher !

Tu veux voir ce Damien ? J'ai, pour tout dire, emprunté le prénom d'un super copain que j'avais en sixième et que je n'ai plus revu. Je crois qu'il est parti en Afrique. Cette fiction est donc, pour moi, un peu un hommage à lui. Mais surtout ne te l'imagine pas comme je l'ai idéalisé dans le livre… Tu dis que Voldemort est un méchant-méchant ? ah… Je ne veux pas brouiller les pistes, mais les deux tiers de ce qu'il dit sont vrais ! Alors peut-être Damien va… Je m'arrête là !

Allez, @ très bientôt ! Ronaway.

**Dumati** :

Il me semble que tu m'avais déjà mis une rewiew auparavant, si je ne me trompe pas… Peut-être lors de la première version de cette fiction. Les mots que tu m'as écrits : «eh bin ! C'était tout juste! », C'est exactement ce à quoi j'ai pensé après avoir mis le point final à ma fiction… C'est pour cela que je trouve la fin relativement bâclée. Il y aurait dû avoir plus de descriptions pour affûter le récit. Et, surtout, j'aurais du couper le texte, il est trop long ! A bientôt…

**Chen** :

Toi aussi, tu es une habituée ! Ca fait un moment que tu m'écris… Depuis le chapitre 7 ou 8, si je me souviens bien… Tu voulais de l'action, là j'en ai, à la rigueur, trop mis… Tu n'es pas totalement convaincu par ce qu'a dit Voldemort à Damien ? Ben, tu verras la suite alors… Il y a enfin un tuc où je suis satisfait de moi dans ce chapitre : la transition au moment où Dumbledore ferme la porte et le rêve de Damien. Sinon, mon bac ça s'est bien passé, même si je suis énormément déçu par ce qui s'est passé dans certaines matières… Je ne dirais rien concernant le dernier chapitre, même si je sais ce qu'il va se passer… Un indice : ce sera une fin ressemblant au film Blade Runner d'un certain point de vue (je préfère le dire tout de suite, au cas où tu connaîtrais le film : ce sera difficile de voir le rapport). Je n'en dirai pas plus !

**Fito** :

? (snif…)


	17. Ch 17 : Apocalypse de l’enfance

**Dumbledore a peur :**

_Un mot avant la fiction :_

**Autant prévenir de suite, les âmes sensibles ne sont pas conviées à lire ce chapitre**… Les **vulgarités** ne sont malheureusement pas épargnées, des **situations assez sadiques** ne le sont pas non plus.

Tout ce qui est décrit est simplement **fictif **et** reste dans le cadre de cette fiction**.

J'ai corrigé les milliers de fautes. Je vous prie aussi de m'excuser pour le retard. Je n'ai plus trop le temps de passer mes soirées sur l'ordinateur… Les résultats scolaires ne me satisfont plus et par-dessus tout, le bac qui vient de s'achever ! Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi : passons à l'un des plus nuls chapitres de la fiction…

_Résumé (parce que cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas édité) : _ Damien et Harry ont réussi à échapper Voldemort. Damien, ayant utilisé pour la 3ème fois la magie d'une manière illégale, doit passer devant une cour de justice pour que l'on fixe son sort. Le jour du procès, deux mangemorts viennent chercher Damien. Face à eux, il tombe dans un profond coma… Un passé totalement oublié ressurgit à son grand malheur…

**Chapitre 17 : Apocalypse de l'enfance**

L'enfant, installé dans un landau beaucoup trop grand pour son frêle corps, se réveilla lentement. Il essaya de se relever sans faire de bruit. Sa tête dépassa alors l'entassement d'épaisses couvertures qui le choyaient. Il ne pouvait cependant que voir l'ombre d'un homme confortablement assis sur un canapé.

« Mais bien sûr, ma chérie, pourquoi être inquiète ? A près tout cet enfant est maintenant _le nôtre_, comme tu l'as si souvent répét ? »

La femme s'approcha du landau. L'enfant se remit dans la position qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il dormait. Mais, toujours l'oreille vigilante, il écoutait la conversation…

« C'est quoi ce sourire sardonique… »

« Maintenant, j'ai un sourire qui ne convient pas à madame ! S'exclama le mari en se levant non sans peine de son fauteuil. Je pense, vois-tu, que je souris normalement, chérie. Tu devrais tout de même réfléchir à ton comportement vis à vis de moi…

-Depuis que cet enfant est ici, je te trouve bizarre, dit sa compagne en enfilant un manteau. Je répète ma question…

-Mais voyons, chéri ! Coupa son mari. N'aurais-tu plus confiance en moi ? »

La jeune fille se baissa vers l'enfant et l'embrassa sur le front. Damien se souvint d'avoir déjà entrevu la silhouette gracieuse de cette dame ou plutôt d'avoir déjà sentit le parfum très léger qu'elle portait. Il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà rencontrée…

La porte d'entrée grinça. Un silence morne suivit. L'enfant bougea un peu sa couverture comme s'il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui. Le silence se perpétua. L'enfant souleva alors légèrement la tête au-dessus de son landau et tressaillit presque aussitôt. L'homme, dont il ne voyait que l'ombre auparavant, se tenait debout, face à lui, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, les yeux globuleux.

« Alors, voici notre nouveau petit con qui va encore brailler, murmura t'il. Quand je pense nous avions une vie paisible, elle et moi avant que ta chienne de mère te mette au monde et que ma compagne, prise de pitié, veuille bien te garder. Tu sais, louveteau, tu m'empêches de vivre dans le bonheur ! Je n'ai rien contre un minimum de charité, mais je ne supporte pas quand quelque chose nuit à mon confort personnel. »

L'homme se leva doucement et s'approcha du landau, caressant un objet qu'il tenait à sa main droite.

« Et si je te tranchais la gorge ? Je suis sûr que tu ne sentirais rien… »

Le mari tendit quelque-chose que l'enfant reconnut comme un bout de bois : « Tu veux toucher ça ? »

L'homme avança son siège au bord du berceau… L'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« On appelle ça un couteau, répète-le, maintenant : cou-teau. Vas-y ! Répète-le ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Couteau ! Couteau ! »

L'homme attendit une réponse de la part de l'enfant.

« A vrai dire, on ne voit que le manche, là… Regarde un _vrai_ couteau ! »

Il actionna un petit bouton. La lame surgit à la vitesse d'un éclair, étincelante, prête à être utilisée…

« Vais-je te faire souffrir ? » Se demanda t'il à haute voix. Il prit délicatement la petite main tremblante de l'enfant et approcha la lame avec une infime douceur. Des larmes coulèrent sur les yeux de l'enfant. Il ne gémissait pas, il ne pleurnichait pas. Et cependant, des gouttes tombaient une à une sur le coussin…

« Rassure-toi, bébé, je ne vais pas te faire souffrir… J'aurais bien aimé le faire, mais, vois-tu, tu crierais et alerterais ainsi une douce compagne que je compte reconquérir. Je peux, peut-être, te demander à ne pas crier. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si tu as un peu de considération pour moi, j'imagine que tu ne crierais pas.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de l'enfant avec la lame du couteau.

« Ne pleure pas, dit-il d'une voix reposante, tu ne sentiras rien, c'est comme ça que l'on tue les louveteaux dont leur propre mère n'a pu s'occuper ou pire, n'a pas voulu… Adieu. »

L'homme tendit le couteau au-dessus de lui, la lame dirigée vers le cœur de l'enfant. Ce dernier, la respiration coupée, les yeux mouillés, sentait que, s'il ne faisait rien, ce serait la fin de sa vie. Il tendit sa petite main potelée en avant, comme s'il désirait repousser de toutes ses forces.

Un cri effroyable fut poussé. Le landau fut propulsé en arrière et, percutant des jouets au sol, se renversa. L'enfant essaya de se relever. La porte s'ouvrit en fracas. La femme entra précipitamment, regarda l'homme affalé au sol puis le couteau qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

« Je… Tu as osé. Tu as osé le toucher… » Bégaya la jeune femme.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit le bébé en larmes dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers son mari toujours à terre. Celui-ci, s'assit calmement sur le sol. Il commença à rire diaboliquement…

« Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait, ce gosse est monstre, chérie, murmura t'il en se relevant avec peine. Laisse-moi l'achever… Et nous vivrons en paix ! Nous aurons notre enfant à nous !

-C'est toi le monstre ! Va-t'en en enfer ! »

L'enfant, serré auprès de celle qui considérait maintenant comme sa mère, il entendit un violent claquement de porte et ressentit presque aussitôt un courant d'air lui traverser le visage. Il ne savait ni où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait ici. Derrière lui, il entendait les pleurs entrecoupés de sanglots d'une jeune fille. En proie d'une grande panique, elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur à l'instant même où une porte s'ouvrit.

«Reviens, chérie, je ne te ferais pas de mal » dit une voix doucereuse au moment où l'ascenseur se mit à descendre.

L'enfant était terrorisé, le visage blême. La jeune fille, pleurant, l'entoura doucement d'une couverture, l'embrassa sur une chacune des joues avec passion et le serra contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle » lui murmura t'elle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement. La jeune femme se précipita à l'extérieur, courut à travers l'entrée de l'immeuble et poussa la lourde porte menant à la rue. Dehors, il pleuvait faiblement. L'enfant sentait de petites gouttelettes tomber une à une sur son visage joufflu. Il voyait le ciel gris, apercevait des reflets lumineux. L'enfant essaya de se redresser. Il voyait, par- dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme les façades noires de vieux immeubles délabrés. Le sol n'était plus qu'une flaque d'eau sur laquelle reflétait le sombre ciel. Une silhouette noire apparut au loin.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, chérie ! » Cria la voix de l'homme. Cela se terminera ce matin ! Laisse moi le tuer, maintenant…»

La jeune femme se mit à courir, entendant derrière elle, les pas de l'homme heurtés les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le sol.

« Mais arrête ! Idiote ! La plaisanterie a assez duré, maintenant… »

Après dix bonnes minutes de course effrénée, la jeune femme, à bout de force, portant toujours l'enfant sur ses bras, s'arrêta dans un coin de la rue.

Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais l'homme la poussa au sol d'une manière violente. Entourant l'enfant de ses bras protecteurs, elle tomba sur le côté. Pleurant de son impuissance, elle tenta de se relever, mais une gifle à la nuque la maintint au sol. Elle caressa le doux visage de l'enfant, implorant l'aide de Dieu. L'enfant, à quatre pattes, se dégagea de la jeune femme. D'un coup de pied aux côtes, il fut projeté en arrière. Souffrant de douleur, l'enfant se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

L'homme s'approcha de sa femme :

« Ce môme n'est pas normal. Cela fait un mois que je te le répète. Regarde comment il m'a projeté en arrière, juste en écartant ces petites mains. Il faut qu'on le tue, avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser gentiment sacrifié cet enfant. Comme tu peux le voir, il est proie d'une grande souffrance qui ne demande qu'à être éteinte. Et pour ça, je peux lui offrir mes services. »

L'enfant, couché sur le sol, mouillait ressentant une atroce douleur aux cotes, releva la tête. Les premiers rayons du soleil surgirent alors au-dessus d'un des immeubles de la rue et éblouirent alors ses yeux. Il vit l'homme s'approcher de lui, la lame étincelant à sa main droite. Puis, tout alla très vite. La jeune femme bouscula l'homme et se plaça entre l'enfant et la lame. Un cri perçant résonna dans toute la rue. Toujours aveuglé par le soleil, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il se releva lentement et vit l'ombre noire de l'homme faire face à lui.

« MAMAN !» Cria t'il.

La jeune femme, à genoux face à l'enfant, le couteau planté dans le dos, rayonna de bonheur en attendant ce cri. Elle fit abstraction à propos de tout ce qui venait de se passer, ne fit plus attention à l'horrible douleur qui se répandait sur tout son corps et tenta de se relever, un éclatant sourire aux lèvres. Les larmes aux yeux, le visage blême, elle lui murmura à son oreille « Fuis ! Fuis pour ta maman ! » L'homme, qui prenait un plaisir de voir sa compagne passer ses derniers moments à protéger un enfant qui n'allait en rien échapper à sa lame, s'arrêta subitement de rire.

L'enfant se releva. Il avait mal à la tête. Voir le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme le répugnait, sentir sur ses petites mains la viscosité du sang que la jeune femme avait déversé en lui parlant à son oreille l'écœurait. Se tenant debout d'une manière maladroite, il fit un pas en arrière, puis un second et jetant un dernier regard bouleversé sur le visage blafard de la jeune femme, il se retourna pour cacher les quelques larmes qui venaient vers lui. A sa plus grosse frayeur, un homme vêtu d'une cape noire et cagoulé le souleva au-dessus du sol. Tout à coup, toute douleur disparut. L'enfant s'arrêta de pleurer et regarda dans les yeux l'homme. Celui-ci, au même instant, explosa littéralement sur place, ses organes se dispersèrent tout au long de l'allée, formant une véritable mare de sang alimentée par des vaisseaux sanguins projetant du sang d'une manière continuelle comme une fontaine intarissable. Mais là, je commence à délirer… J'ai revu pour la 3ème fois Kill Bill. Bon, allez, je m'arrête là.

Chapitre court et, par-dessus tout, très pénible à écrire. J'ai vraiment eu des difficultés à m'y remettre… Je vais avoir des doutes sur ceux qui aiment ce chapitre...

**Réponse aux reviews (même si ça date de plus de 3 mois) : **

****

**Chen : **

Depuis le temps que je n'aie pas édité, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ma fiction soit parmi celle que tu as abandonnées, je le comprends parfaitement, même, en tant qu'écrivain amateur, bien sûr, je le déplore…Sinon, je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la flemme de chercher les ressemblances délirantes que j'avais établi entre ma fiction et le film Blade Runner, mais cela n'a aucune importance… Sinon, concernant le Bac, réponse le 2 juillet.

**Aulili : **

Cela se complique tellement, que je commence par perdre le fil… Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère te revoir bientôt. Je suis vraiment à court d'idées, ces temps-ci… Je dis ça mais, en fait, je viens d'avoir une illumination qui m'a traversé mon esprit ! Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu !


End file.
